WU Family
by M.D.Purnama
Summary: [CNEXT CHAP Abis lebaran] Baekhyun yang memang sangat menggoda membuat siapapun ingin merasakan sensasi menyetubuhinya, tapi apakah jadinya kalau sang kakak kris dan adiknya sehun ikut tergoda ? [NC-17 here] [YAOI] [EXO] [Tidak disarankan untuk anak dibawah umur] [ChanBaek / KrisBaek / HunBaek / BaekYeol] [INCEST] REVIEW !
1. Chapter 1

**Hai semuanya ! ini FF pertama saya di blog ini, dan langsung NC. -_- jahanam wkwkw**

**mohon bimbingannya, dan maafkan saya apabila banyak salah penulisan dan kata kata yang tidak dimengerti**

**jangan jadi silent reader ! reviewenya ditunggu dan kalau ada saran boleh di sampaikan**

Cast :

\- Wu Kris

\- Wu Baekhyun

\- Wu Sehun

Rating : **Anak kecil dilarang baca. tau kan ?**

**YAOI **

**BOY X BOY**

**TYPO MERAJALELA**

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

* * *

Hidup di tengah –tengah kota yang besar seperti seoul bukanlah hal yang mudah, semua orang berlomba-lomba mendapatkan uang, kedudukan, polularitas, dan tentunya kehormatan. Dunia memang berbeda sekarang, ketika semua telah tergantikan oleh uang dan kecanggihan teknologi yang tiada batasnya.

Tapi jauh didalam semua kemegahan dan keramaian kota seoul, masih ada segelintir orang yang tidak perduli dengan semua itu. Hidup dengan bahagia adalah tujuan semua orang, bukankah semua orang menginginkan hal itu ?

* * *

"Kalau kau tidak bangun sekarang, aku tak akan buatkan kau sarapan !" teriak pria kecil yang sedaritadi mencoba untuk membangunkan seseorang dari mimpi indahnya.

"Aish ! kau ini berisik sekali, lagi pula jam berapa ini ? masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun di hari minggu seperti ini" protes seorang pria jangkung yang tidur nyenyaknya terganggu

"tidak ada alasan untuk bermalas malasan, bangun sekarang atau kau akan aku paksa untuk bangun dari tempat tidurmu !" bentak pria kecil itu tadi

"kau ini sungguh berisik, tidak bisakah kau sedikit lebih tenang ?" sahun pria jangkung dan mulai menarik tangan pria kecil itu.

"Kau ini WU ... " Teriak lagi pria kecil tadi, tapi terhenti karena sekarang tubuhnya tertarik dan jatuh kedalam pelukan pria yang lebih jangkung darinya itu.

"Kau ini seperti ibu mu. suaramu, wajahmu, aromamu, matamu" ucap pria jangkung itu sembari mencium lembut pucuk kepala pria kecil tadi. Hal itu sukses membuat pria kecil tadi terdiam dan mulai merasakan hangatnya pelukan pada dirinya.

"Baiklah Wu Baekhyun, aku akan bangun" ucap pria jangkung tadi sembari melepas pelukan pada pria kecil tersebut.

"Aish berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu !" protes pria kecil yang bernama baekhyun tadi.

"Lantas ? Kau kan adikku Wu Baekhyun yang manis. Apa perlu aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan "Chagiya" ?" kata kata tersebut sukses membuat pipi baekhyun memerah.

Tanpa ia sadari, tangan kakaknya itu mulai mengelus sayang pipinya. Membelainya perlahan membuat baekhyun nyaman dibuatnya. Tanpa sadar wajah kakaknya sekarang berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu, mulai merasa gelisah dan memejamkan mata, pasalnya ia dengan jelas dapat merasakan hembusan lembut nafas kakaknya tersebut.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, pria jangkung tadi mulai menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal tersebut mulai merasakan ciuman kakaknya itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, pria jangkung tadi mulai melumat pelan bibir bawah baekhyun, sesekali ia mengulum dan memainkan lidahnya pada bibir baekhyun. Tangan baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, kini tangannya mulai melingkar pada leher kakaknya tersebut, sesekali ia memiringkan wajahnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

"Mpphh ... nghh aahh" desahan demi desahan lembut keluar dari bibir baekhyun, tanda bahwa ia menikmati ciuman kakaknya tersebut.

Mendengar hal tersebut, pria jangkung tadi mulai melancarkan aksi berikutnya. Tangannya sekarang mulai mengelus dada baekhyun, meremasnya pelan, mencari kedua puting milik baekhyun yang masih terbalut oleh kaos yang baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal tersebut mulai merasa gelisah, pasalnya dia tahu bahwa kegiatan ciuman ini akan berlanjut pada tahap yang lebih panas, dan dia harus bersedia jalan mengangkang selama 2 hari.

"Nghh ahh Wu Yi Fan ... berhenti mpphh" Ucap baekhyun tergesa gesa disela sela ciuman mereka.

Tapi usaha membuat kakaknya berhenti nampaknya telah gagal, kakaknya malah semakin bernafsu mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir baekhyun. Kini dengan cekatan tangan kakaknya itu berhasil membuka kaos yang dikenakan oleh baekhyun, mempertontonkan tubuh baekhyun yang putih mulus tanpa cela. Melihat hal tersebut, kakaknya semakin bernafsu dan sekarang mulai mengelus dan memilin pelan puting susu baekhyun yang berwarna pink menggoda itu. Baekhyun yang merasa bahwa titik sensitivenya dimainkan oleh kakaknya, semakin tidak kuasa menahan nafsu yang sedari tadi menguasainya.

"Ahh baiklah kris .. hanya satu kali saja, dan tidak ada ronde tambahan mpphh" baekhyun melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka, pertahanan baekhyun mulai gugur, ia tahu bahwa ia pun menginginkan hal ini. Memiliki kakaknya seutuhnya.

"Mulai terangsang adikku yang manis ? jangan salahkan kakakmu kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar nantinya" ucap kris diikuti smirk yang terpangpang jelas diwajahnya yang terlihat tampan itu.

Perlahan baekhyun mulai melingkarkan tangannya manja pada leher kris, menariknya perlahan agar wajah kris semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Kris yang mengerti apa maksud dari adikknya itu, sekarang mulai mencium aroma harum dari leher adikknya itu. Kris yang terbuai oleh aroma tersebut, sekarang mulai menjilati, mengecup, dan sesekali menggigit leher jenjang milik adikknya tersebut sampai meninggalkan noda merah keunguan disana.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerang menahan nikmat, tangannya sekarang mulai meremas rambut belakang kris perlahan, menekannya agar kris semakin dalam mencumbuinya. Tangan kris tak tinggal diam, sekarang tanganya masih setia memilin dan sesekali mencubit puting baekhyun, dimana titik sensitive adikknya tersebut berada. Baekhyun semakin terbuai dibuatnya, wajah yang tadinya polos berubah menjadi wajah yang nakal dihiasi oleh semburat nafsu kemerahan dikedua pipinya.

Jilatan kris pada leher baekhyun perlahan kini mulai turun, mencium pundak baekhyun, dan sekarang wajah kris tepat berada didepan puting baekhyun yang mulai menegang. Kris tak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini, dijilatnya ujung puting baekhyun, sesekali dia menggigit manja puting tersebut, dan hal itu sukses membuat baekhyun megerang tertahan. Disela-sela kegiatan kris mencumbui puting adikknya itu, tangan kris yang cekatan sekarang mulai meremas bongkahan pantat baekhyun, diremasnya seiringan dengan gigitan pada puting baekhyun.

Kris yang mengetahui bahwa adikknya tengah terangsang hebat mulai berhenti menjilati kedua puting baekhyun, dan sekarang kris menatap lembut mata baekhyun yang selalu terlihat indah baginya.

"Wu Baekhyun, kau terlihat seksi kalau sedang seperti ini" ucap kris sembari meremas bongkahan pantat baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya bisa meringis menahan remasan tangan kakaknya pada pantatnya.

Perlahan lahan tangan kris mulai menuntun tangan baekhyun untuk menyentuh gundukan bulge besar miliknya, baekhyun yang mengerti hal tersebut mulai meremas pelan gundukan tersebut. Kris yang merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa dari remasan tangan adiknya tersebut, mulai mendesah tertanda bahwa ia menikmatinya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bahwa penis kakanya itu mulai menegang sempurnya, ia dapat menebak seberapa besar ukuran penis kakaknya tersebut. Baekhyun mulai nakal mengurut penis kakaknya tersebut, walaupun penis tersebut masih tertutup oleh kain celana yang kris kenakan.

"Nghh baek ... kau nakal shit ! keluarkan dia dari celanaku, terasa sesak mpph" racau kris yang sedari tadi penisnya baekhyun mainkan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana ?" goda baekhyun yang sekarang masih memainkan penis kakaknya tersebut.

"Mpph Kau akan aku buat tidak bisa berjalan satu bulan Wu Baekhyun ! nghh jangan menggodaku aahh" Ucap kris frustasi.

Baekhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa tertawa geli, dan sekarang ia mulai mengocok penis kakaknya tersebut. Celana kris mulai basah oleh precumnya sendiri, pasalnya adiknya tersebut sangat pandai dengan urusah menggoda dan memanjakan penisnya itu. Kris yang mulai frustasi karena sedari tadi baekhyun hanya memainkan penisnya itu dibalik celana, sekarang ia mulai mencumbui kembali leher jenjang baekhyun, menggigit dan menjilatnya aga kasar. baekhyun pun tak mau kalah, sekarang tangannya mulai masuk kedalam celana yang kris kenakan, tangannya sekarang bersentuhan langsung dengan penis kakaknya itu. Terasa sekali bahwa penis kris sangat tegang didenggaman tangan baekhyun, baekhyun dapat merasakan urat urat penis kakaknya itu dan bulu bulu halus disekitar penisnya itu. Baekhyun yang nakal mulai mengocok penis kakaknya itu didalam celana, menggenggamnya erat terus menggoda libido kakanya itu.

Kris yang semakin tak kuasa menahan libidonya yang terus baekhyun mainkan, sekarang ia mulai mendorong baekhyun dan merebahkannya diatas kasur, baekhyun sekarang tengah berbaring pasrah tanpa busana atasan. Kris mulai naik merangkak dan duduk diantara dada baekhyun, sekarang tonjolan penis kris terpangpang jelas dihadapan wajah baekhyun. Kris perlahan lahan mulai membuka bajunya, memperlihatkan otot dadanya dan otot perutnya yang tercetak jelas disana. Baekhyun yang melihat tubuh kakaknya tersebut mulai terangsang.

"Baek buka celanaku sekarang, dan jilat dengan perlahan penis kakakmu ini" goda kris yang diiringi seringaian yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

Baekhyun mengerti dan perlahan lahan mulai menurunkan celana yang kris pakai, sekarang terlihat jelas bahwa penis besar dan panjang milik kakaknya itu sungguh sangat menggoda. Penis itu dihiasi bulu bulu halus disekitarnya dan precum yang bening diujung penis tersebut. Baekhyun yang mulai terangsang sekarang mulai mengocok penis kris perlahan, membuat kris mendesah dibuatnya. kris mengelus pipi dan rambut baekhyun menandakkan bahwa penisnya tengah menikmati kocokan dari tangan baekhyun.

"Ngghh aah baek ... gunakan mulutmu, aku sudah tak tahan mpph" racau kris ketika penisnya mulai mengedut menandakan kenikmatan mulai ia rasakan.

Baekhyun pun dengan perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada penis kris. Menghirup aroma penis kakaknya tersebut sebelum ia menjilat dan memanjakan penis kakaknya itu dengan mulutnya. Bakhyun sekarang mulai menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat ujung penis kris, kris yang merasakan hal itu mulai mendesah tertahan. Baekhyun sekarang mulai memasukan kepala penis kris kedalam mulutnya, mengulumnya seperti ia sedang mengulum lolipop, sementara mata indahnya kini tengan memperhatikan ekspresi kris dari bawah sana. Sungguh keadaan yang sangat menggairahkan untuk kris, sekarang kris memagangi kepala baekhyun, dan mengambil alih kegiatan. Baekhyun yang mengerti hanya bisa pasrah, sekarang kris mulai memaju mundurkan pantatnya, dan hal itu sukses membuat penis besarnya keluar masuk mulut baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mulai terbiasa dengan penis besar kakaknya itu sekarang mulai menjilati dan menyedot kuat penis itu seiringan dengan tempo genjotan kris pada mulutnya.

"Ngghh aahh baek sungguh nikmat, shtt ahh bibirmu hangat baek mpph" kris tak henti hentinya memuja mulut baekhyun dan mulai menggenjot bibir itu aga kencang.

Kris sudah diluar kendali, sekarang ia mulai menggenjot mulut baek dengan cepat, membuat baek tersendak dibuatnya, baekhyun yang kewalahan dengan permainan kris mulai menggesekan giginya pada penis kris, akan tetapi perlakuan baekhyun tadi malah membuat penis kris makin keenakan dibuatnya. kris merasakan hal berbeda ketika gigi baekhyun bersentuhan dengan penisnya, nikmat namun sedikit membuat ngilu.

"Aahh baek nghh aku tak tahan lagi sshiitt aahh kau sungguh pintar memanjakan penisku ini mpphh aahh fuck" desis kris tak karuan ketika ia akan menuju klimaksnya.

"CEKLEK ... !" suara pintu kamar kris terbuka.

Hal itu sontak membuat kris dan baekhyun kaget, merekapun lantas menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Tiba tiba masuklah seseorang dengan kulit yang putih bersih seperti susu.

"YAAAK ! kalian berdua ? apa yang tengah kalian lakukan ?!" Ucap pria tadi yang tak sengaja masuk dan mengganggu aktifitas kris dan baekhyun.

"KAU INI WU SEHUN ! SUDAH AKU BILANG BERAPA KALI, KALAU KAU MASUK KAMAR ORANG LAIN KETUK PINTU DULU ! DASAR ANAK SETAN !" ucap kris kesal karena kegiatannya dengan baekhyun terganggu. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepala. Pasalnya ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka ketahuan sedang berbuat hal yang tak seharusnya dilakukan seperti ini.

"Aish aku lapar, makanya aku mencari kakakku yang manis, tapi setelah aku lihat dikamarnya ternyata dia tidak ada, makanya aku pergi kesini, dan ternyata kakakku yang manis tengah bersamamu disini" ucap sehun santai sembari menyilangkan tangannya didada.

"kkk baiklah sehunie, akan aku buatkan sarapan. Sekarang kau tunggu dulu di ruang makan, arra ?" Ucap baekhyun lembut seraya bangkit dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Kris yang mendengar hal itu terkejut dan semakin marah terhadap sehun

"benarkah itu hyung ? baiklah sehun akan menunggu di ruang makan" sahut sehun sembari keluar dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Tapi baek, bagaimana denganku ? aku kan belum mencapai klimaks ?" ucap kris manja sembari menahan tangan baek agar tidak pergi untuk membuatkan makanan untuk sehun.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti saja, lagipula kau harus mandi dan sarapan juga kan ?" ucap baekhyun lalu mencium pipi kris dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

"WU SEHUNNN ! AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU NANTI !" teriak kris frustasi.

**TO B****E CONTINUE ... **

* * *

**Maafkan author kalau cerita agak gaje dan nc kurang hot/? masih tahap pembelajaran.**

**Lanjut apa Udahan ? tapi jangan lupa REVIEWE **

**saran yang membangun dibutuhkan sekali disini~**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sampai hatimu~ melupakan janji~ pada rembulan~ yang bersaksi~"_

_"Berdua kah kau disana ? sendiri kah kau disana ? lama sudah kumerana~ lama sudah kumerana~"_

_"Kedatanganmu kutunggu~ kehangatanmu ku rindu~ cintaku hanya milikmu~ cintaku hanya milikmu~"_

**Maaf author lagi galau/? Wkwk **

**Titip pesan aja, kalau suka sama orang jangan gengsi~ nanti orang yang kalian suka malah keduluan keambil sama orang lain. Sakit men sakit /3**

**Ok dilarang galau disini !**

**Makasih buat antusias para pembaca semua~ cie ciee ini gegara ceritanya yang bikin penasaran atau Ncnya yang kelewat hot ? /caugh/**

**Masih setia dengan keluarga WU, hati hati anak kecil dilarang baca yah**

**BOY X BOY**

**TYPO Merajalela**

**Ditunggu review selanjutnya~ jangan jadi silent readers yah~**

**WARNING !**

**HAK CIPTA PERMANEN MILIK AUTHOR (M. )**

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

**Chapter II**

* * *

CERITA SEBELUMNYA ...

**"Kau ini seperti ibu mu. suaramu, wajahmu, aromamu, matamu" ucap pria jangkung itu sembari mencium lembut pucuk kepala pria kecil tadi. Hal itu sukses membuat pria kecil tadi terdiam dan mulai merasakan hangatnya pelukan pada dirinya. **

**"Aahh baek nghh aku tak tahan lagi sshiitt aahh kau sungguh pintar memanjakan penisku ini mpphh aahh fuck" desis kris tak karuan ketika ia akan menuju klimaksnya.**

**"CEKLEK ... !" suara pintu kamar kris terbuka. **

**"KAU INI WU SEHUN ! SUDAH AKU BILANG BERAPA KALI, KALAU KAU MASUK KAMAR ORANG LAIN KETUK PINTU DULU ! DASAR ANAK SETAN !" ucap kris kesal karena kegiatannya dengan baekhyun terganggu.**

**"WU SEHUNNN ! AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU NANTI !" teriak kris frustasi**

* * *

Sehun kini tengah berada diruang makan, duduk manis sembari menunggu kakaknya baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Hyungie ... apa kau selalu melakukan hal tadi bersama si tiang listrik itu ?" tanya sehun dengan nada manja. Baekhyun yang mendengar celotehan adiknya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa sehunie menanyakan hal itu hmm ?" jawab baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk adiknya yang manja itu.

"Aish hyungie ... Sehun cemburu, sehun kan mencintai hyungie" Ucap sehun yang sekarang malah mempoutkan bibirnya memasangkan wajahnya yang imut itu. Tapi baekhyun malah diam dan masih focus menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya beserta kakak dan adiknya yang mesum itu.

Sehun yang merasa diabaikan oleh kakaknya itu sekarang mulai bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang beranama baekhyun itu. Tiba tiba sehun memeluk baekhyun dari belakang, hal itu sontak membuat baekhyun kaget. Lalu sehun menyandarkan dagunya di bahu baekhyun.

"Hyungie ... kenapa kau diam saja eoh ?" Tanya sehun manja, yang kini suaranya terdengar lebih seksi, karena mulutnya berdekatan langsung dengan telinga baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa geli dengan kegiatan adiknya itu terhadap lehernya mulai merasa gelisah.

"Nghh sehunie ... hyung tidak sering melakukan hal tadi seperti yang sehunie lihat" jawab baekhyun seraya langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap tubuh sehun. Kini sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas manik manik mata indah milik kakaknya yang tercinta itu.

"Tapi hyungie, sehun juga mau seperti tadi. Si tiang listrik itu boleh mendapatkannya, kenapa sehun tidak boleh ?" ucap sehun sembari mempoutkan lagi bibirnya dihadapan baekhyun. Kini tangan baekhyun mulai memegang dan mengelus pipi sehun manja, lalu mengecup bibir sehun pelan dan langsung tersenyum.

"Sehunie masih kecil, tidak boleh berpikiran mesum seperti kakakmu yang satu itu. Arra ?" jawab baekhyun terkekeh lalu mengacak-acak rambut sehun dan kembali membalikan badannya untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang terganggu.

Sehun yang mengerti akan ucapan kakaknya itu kembali memeluk kakanya itu dari belakang, tapi kali ini tangan sehun mulai nakal. Tangannya ia buat untuk mengelus ngelus perut kakaknya itu, sesekali ia meremas kedua dada dari kakaknya itu. Baekhyun yang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sikap adiknya itu sekarang mulai merasa tak nyaman, pasalnya ia sedang memasak dan tangan adiknya itu melah meraba raba daerah sensitifnya itu.

Sekarang sehun mulai menciumin tengkuk kakaknya itu, menghirup aroma wangi dari kakaknya itu, menjilat tengkuknya pelan penuh perasaan, mengecupnya berkali kali seraya orang yang tak ingin kehilangan. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerima segala tindakan dari adiknya itu, ia mengerti pabila ia menolak perlakuan adiknya itu, ia akan membuat adiknya itu marah dan akan sulit untuk membuatnya berhenti marah.

Lambat laun baekhyun mulai menikmati perlakuan adiknya sehun terhadap dirinya. Desahan desahan lembut mulai keluar dari bibir mungil baekhyun. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu mulai tersenyum penuh kemanangan. Kali ini sehun mulai menggigit pelan tengkuk belakang milik kakaknya itu, dan tangannya sekarang mulai masuk kedalam kaos yang kakaknya kenakan itu, mencari cari puting milik kakaknya itu. Dipilinnya puting milik baekhyun oleh sehun, baekhyun yang tengah memasak sekarang tidak berkonsentrasi lagi pada masakannya, yang ia rasakan kini hanyalah nikmat yang tak tertahankan yang diberikan oleh sehun adiknya itu.

"Hyungie ... mendesahlah, aku ingin mendengarnya" ucap sehun pelan dan sekarang berpindah mengigit dan mengulum daun telinga milik baeknyun.

"Nghh sehuniee ... berhentilah mpphh hyung sedang memasak aah" Ucap baekhyun terbata bata karena perlakuan sehun.

Sehun mulai berani bertindak lebih, perlahan sehun mulai melepaskan kegiatannya pada puting baekhyun. Dan sekarang sehun mulai menurunkan celananya, menyisakan celana dalam berwarna hitam miliknya. Penis sehun tercetak jelas dibalik celana dalamnya, perlahan lahan sehun mulai menggesekkan tonjolan penisnya terhadap belahan pantat baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan ada hal aneh pada kedua belahan pantatnya mulai gelisah.

Sehun dikuasai oleh nafsunya sendiri, rasa cemburunya terhadap kakaknya itu yang membuat sehun ingin berbuat lebih terhadap baekhyun. Sehun perlahan lahan mulai meremas penis baekhyun dari belakang, sehun dapat merasakan bahwa penis baekhyun masih belum terangsang, akan tetapi lama kelamaan sehun mulai mengurut dan mengocok pelan penis baekhyun dari balik celananya. Hal itu sukses membuat penis baekhyun terangsang dan mulai menegang.

Sehun sekarang mulai menurunkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna hitam itu, memperlihatkan penis kebanggaannya. Ukurannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan kakaknya kris. Akan tetapi penis sehun berwarna lebih putih, bila dibandingkan dengan penis kris yang agak coklat kehitamaan. Dan disekitar penis sehun tidak ditumbuhi bulu bulu halus, mungkin sehun telah mencukurnya habis tadi malam. Baekhyun yang terbuai nafsu semakin mendesah tertahan, tangannya kini tidak tinggal diam. Perlahan tangannya memegang penis sehun yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya itu, sehun yang menerima reaksi spontan dari kakanya itu malah tersenyum penuh kenikmatan.

"Ahh hyungie... bisakah kau mengulumnya ? seperti kau mengulum penis si tiang listrik itu ?" ucap sehun terbata bata karena tangan baekhyun sekarang mulai mengurut penisnya perlahan.

Baekhyun lalu membalikan tubuhnya, sekarang ia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah tampan adiknya itu, dan dengan jelas dapat melihat penis adiknya itu yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Baekhyun mulai mengurut kembali penis sehun, sesekali ia mengocok penis itu, membuat sehun merasakan hal yang berbeda dalam hidupnya. Pasalnya sehun baru pertama kali ini penisnya disentuh bahkan dimainkan oleh orang lain.

"HENTIKAN !" teriak seseorang yang baru saja datang ke ruang makan. Orang itu langsung menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan baekhyun dan juga sehun.

"Aish kris hyung ! kenapa kau selalu saja mengganggu ?" ucap sehun tak terima kegiataanya terganggu oleh kakaknya yang jangkung itu. Sehun lalu membenarkan posisi celana dalam dan celananya yang sengaja ia lepaskan tadi.

"Aku lapar ... " ucap kris dengan nada manja terhadap baekhyun dan memngacuhkan sehun yang sedari tadi memelototinya. Baekhyun lagi lagi hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali memasak makanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar, sekarang waktunya makan, aku sudah siapkan makanan kesukaan kalian" ucap baekhyun lembut sembari mengecup pucuk kepala sehun dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu.

Kris sekarang yang menang, tadi kegiatan panasnya terganggu oleh sehun, dan sekarang dia berhasil mengganggu kegiatan yang tak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh sehun. Sehun yang tidak suka kegiatannya terganggu itu sekarang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya seraya menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Kris yang melihat kelakuan sehun hanya bisa tertawa tertahan.

Akhirnya baekhyun selesai memasak dan menyiapkan masakannya itu dimeja makan, dihadapan kakak dan adikknya yang mesum itu.

"Baekhyun chagi, masakanmu sepertinya enak" ucap kris yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan dari sehun.

"APA ? BAEKHYUN CHAGI ? sejak kapan kau memanggil baekhyun hyung dengan sebutan seperti itu ?" dengus sehun kesal. Sekarang ia malah bersiap siap untuk melemparkan apapun kepada kakaknya kris. Baekhyun yang juga ikut terkejut mendengar apa yang tadi kris ucapkan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sejak tadi, ketika aku berhasil memasukan "junior" ku yang besar pada "hole" baekhyun chagi yang sungguh sangat sempit dan nikmat itu... nghh aahh" ucap kris mengada-ada dengan penekanan disetiap kata junior dan hole.

Sehun yang mendegar hal itu mulai merasa marah dan kesal. Pasalnya ia tidak terima kalau kakaknya yang jangkung beserta licik itu yang pertama kali memasukan kepunyaannya terhadap liang surga baekhyun.

"APA ?! kau pasti berbohong ! aku tak percaya, wahai engkau siluman tiang listrik !" ucap sehun kesal, karena ia tahu bahwa kakaknya baekhyun tidak akan semudah itu memebrikan keperjakaannya kepada kris si tiang listrik itu.

"Tapi itu benar adanya~ coba kau tanyakan saja pada baekhyun chagi" ucap kris enteng seraya mengambil nasi dan lauk pauk yang telah tersedia dimeja makan.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, berhenti bertengkar. Makan sekarang !" bentak baekhyun yang sukses membuat kakak beradik itu berhenti bertengkar.

Sehun makan dengan setengah hati, pasalnya ia tidak rela jikalau apa yang si tiang listrik itu katakan benar. Pikiran sehun mulai tak karuan, sampai akhirnya mereka selesai makan dan sehun kembali marah kepada kris kakaknya itu.

Sudah tidak asing lagi di mata baekhyun ketika adik kakak itu bertengkar sepanjang hari. Memang dari dulu kedua adik kakak itu tidak pernah akur, baekhyun pun merasa heran, kenapa ia bisa dilahirkan ditengah tengah keluarga yang tidak bisa dikatanya rukun ataupun kacau ini.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya**

**06.00 Waktu setempat**

"Hyungieee !" teriak sehun dari dalam kamarnya memanggil baekhyun untuk segera datang menemuinya.

Dengan terburu buru baekhyun pun menghampiri adik kesayangannya itu didalam kamarnya yang berada dilantai bawah.

"Ada apa sehunie ?" ucap baekhyun lembut

"Hmmm hyungie lihat jaket sehun yang berwarna merah tidak ? sepertinya kemarin sehun simpan disini, tapi sekarang menghilang" ucap sehun manja kepada baekhyun

"Yang merah itu ? aahh coba sini hyung bantu carikan" baekhyun pun sekarang mulai membantu sehun untuk mencarikan jaketnya yang "hilang"

Sekian lamanya mereka mencari jaket itu, akhirnya baekhyun menemukan jaket tersebut yang berada didalam lemari sehun, dan tertumpuk oleh pakaiannya yang jarang ia rapikan. Lalu baekhyun memberikan jaketnya itu kepada sehun.

"Kau ini sehunie, sudah berapa kali hyung ingatkan, jangan jorok. Kau ini bandel sekali, dasar anak nakal" ucap baekhyun seraya mencubit gemas hidung sehun. Hal itu sukses membuat sehun tersenyum.

Tanpa dikomando sekarang sehun mendorong pelan tubuh baekhyun hingga bersentuhan dengan dinding tembok. Sehun menghimpit tubuh baekhyun dan memperkecil pergerakan baekhyun. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum lalu menatap mata baekhyun yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa melayang ke udara.

"Morning kiss hyung ?" ucap sehun manja.

Perlahan lahan sehun mulai memiringkan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya yang merah itu tepat pada bibir baekhyun yang lembut itu. Baekhyun yang mengerti apa kemauan dari adiknya itu sekarang mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan, mulai mengimbangi setiap ciuman yang diberikan oleh sehun.

Bibir sehun sekarang mengecup lembut bibir baekhyun, semakin lama ciuman itu semakin terasa menuntut, sehun mulai mengigit pelan bibir bawah baekhyun menariknya lalu mengulumnya. Membuat baekhyun mau tidak mau membuka sedikit mulutnya, tanpa menyianyiakan kesempatan, sehun mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun. Merasakan hangatnya mulut baekhyun, menjilatinya, dan sesekali mengigit pelan lidah kakanya itu.

Tangan sehun kembali nakal, kali ini tangannya malah asik meremas penis baekhyun yang masih terbungkus oleh celana yang baekhyun kenakan. Baekhyun pun tak mau kalah, kali ini ia membalas nafsu ciuman sehun dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya kepada leher baekhyun. Lama sudah mereka berbuat seperti tadi, sampai mereka lupa akan waktu.

"WU SEHUN ! cepatlah keluar ! kau akan terlambat kesekolah nanti" teriak kris yang sudah berada didepan kamar sehun.

Mendengar teriakan kris yang menyebalkan itu, sehun mau tidak mau harus melepaskan ciumannya dari kakaknya itu. Baekhyun lalu merapihkan pakaian yang sehun kenakan. Memasangkan dasinya, merapikan pakaiannya, dan terakhir mencium pipi adiknya itu. Tak tama kemudian sehun pun keluar kamar dengan baekhyun. Hal itu tentu saja membuat kris kaget dan merasa heran.

"Hei hei tunggu dulu ! sedang apa kau bersama baekhyun chagi di dalam ?" introgasi kris kepada adiknya sehun.

"Aku tengah melakukan morning sex tadi, ahh kau benar hyung, kalau hole baby byun sungguh sangat sempit dan nikmat nghh aahh" ucap sehun sembari berjalan keluar rumah dan meninggalkan kris yang tengah terkejut mendengarkan penjelasan dari adiknya sehun.

"APA ?! kau ini hei wu sehun kembali ! berani beraninya kau menyentuh baekhyun chagiku" ucap kris lalu mengejar sehun yang tengah berlari meuju mobilnya.

Baekhyun lalu mengikuti mereka berjalan keluar rumah, menyaksikan pertengkaran antara kedua adik kakak itu.

"Sudahlah kris hyung, nanti kau malah terlambat bekerja dan sehun terlambat untuk sekolah. Jangan bertengkar seperti bocah kecil" ucap baekhyun lembut. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun menuruti apa kata baekhyun.

"Aish kau wu sehun ! cepat masuk kedalam mobil, dan awas kau nanti akan aku hajar" ucap kris mengancam adiknya itu lalu ia pun berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

"Baekhyun chagi, aku berangkat bekerja dulu, kau hati hati dirumah" ucap kris lembut seraya mencium kening baekhyun sayang.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian. Kris yang bekerja di perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya sendiri, dan sehun yang masih duduk dikelas 12.

* * *

Setibanya disekolah sehun, kris lantas menurunkan sehun dan mulai meninggalkans sehun. Kris masih sangat kesal dengan ucapan adiknya tadi pagi itu, meskipun mereka sering bertengkar seperti itu, akan tetapi mereka tetap menyayangi satu sama lain, seperti mereka menyayangi baekhyun.

Sehun tengah berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah dan tiba tiba seseorang datang mengagetkannya.

"Hai bocah tampan~ sepertinya kau sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini, kenapa ?" tanya pria tadi yang hamir membuat sehun terkejut.

"Aih kau rupanya luhan. Tidak tidak, aku tidak apa apa, hanya saja tadi malam aku kurang tidur saja" ucap sehun sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah... aku tau, kau pasti tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanku bukan ?" goda luhan sembari mencolek dagu sehun. Sehun yang tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan sahabatnya itu mulai memasang muka yang tidak nyaman.

"Aih kau ini Xiu luhan. Kapan kau akan tersadar dari mimpimu itu ? mana mungkin aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu" dengus sehun sebal sembari menjitak kepala luhan pelan.

"Aw ! lantas kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur ?" tanya luhan lagi. Kali ini dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Aku tidak bisa tertidur karena kris hyung" ucap sehun santai

"Hah ? kris hyung ? ada apa dengan kakakmu itu ?" kini muka luhan penuh dengan aura penasaran.

"Kris hyung bilang bahwa dia berhasil memasukan 'junior'nya kepada 'hole' milik kakaku baekhyun. Aish aku tidak terima dia melakukan itu, harusnya kan aku yang pertama kali melakukan hal itu kepada baby byun" dengus sehun frustasi sembari mengacak acakan rambutnya sendiri.

Luhan yang mendengarkan hal tersebut hanya bisa tertawa geli

"Hahaha Wu sehun, ada apa denganmu ? bukannya kau tau kakakmu itu yang bernama baekhyun tidak akan segampang itu menyerahkan keperjakannya kepada orang lain ?" ucap luhan menenangkan.

"Tapi lu, kali ini sepertinya kris hyung tidak berbohong" tegas sehun

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan hal itu, lagi pula kris hyung mana berani membuat bakhyun hyung tidak perjaka lagi ?" sekarang muka luhan dibuat seyakin mungkin, dan hal itu membuat sehun mulai percaya perkataan luhan sahabatnya itu.

"Ah kau benar lu, semoga saja baby byunku tidak apa apa" ucap sehun lalu pergi masuk kedalam kelas bersama luhan sahabatnya.

Sehun pun akhirnya mulai tenang dengan perkataan luhan tadi, mereka pun sekarang telah masuk ruang kelas dan duduk dijajaran bangku paling belakang pojok kanan, dan mulai mengikuti pelajaran yang membosankan, apalagi kalau bukan matematika.

Pikiran sehun mulai tidak bisa dikendalikan. Bisa bisanya dia memikirkan cara bagaimana membuat kakaknya baekhyun mau melayani hasratnya itu

"Ah mungkin nanti akan aku masukan obat perangsang kedalam minuman baby byun" gumam sehun pelan.

"Apa ? kau bilang apa ?" ucap luhan teman sebangkunya yang tidak jelas mendengarkan perkataan sehun tadi.

"Ah tidak lu, sepertinya aku bosan dengan pelajaran ini" ucap sehun sembari memainkan ponselnya dan melihat kumpulan foto dirinya bersama kakaknya baekhyun.

* * *

Sementara itu dirumah. Baekhyun tengah bersiap siap untuk berangkat kuliah, pasalnya hari ini hari penting dimana dia akan kedatangan mahasiswa baru di universitasnya. Baekhyun pun segera bergegas mandi dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk menyambut mahasiswa baru di universitasnya itu. Setelah semuanya selesai dirapihkan, baekhyun mulai pergi keluar rumah menuju kampusnya dengan menggunakan taxi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk sampai di kampusnya itu, memang benar, hari ini kampus terlihat lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Baekhyun yang waktu itu mengambil jurusan kedokteran pun langsung mencari kawan kawannya yang tengah berjaga di pos yang telah panitia siapkan. Dan ternyata teman temannya sudah menunggu disana. Ada kyungsoo, xiumin, dan lay. Ketiga sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya.

"Ah baekhyun ! disini !" teriak kyungsoo sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Apa aku terlambat ?" ucap baekhyu manis pada teman temannya

"Ah tidak baek, aku tau kau pasti sibuk sekali dengan kedua kakak beradikmu itu ?" ucap kyungsoo polos dan hal itu sukses membuat xiumin dan lay tertawa.

"Kau ini kyungsoo, bisa saja. Hmm berapa banyak orang yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran kali ini ?" ucap baekhyun penasaran

"Sepertinya hanya 60 orang itu pun tidak lebih" ucap lay yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mahasiswi yang cantik dan berbadan seksi itu.

"iya benar, dan anehnya hanya ada 59 orang yang baru datang. Kemana satu orang lagi yah ?" tanya xiumin yang sedang memperhatikan data absensi calon mahasiswa baru.

Baekhyun lalu mengambil data absensi yang tengah dipegang oleh xiumin. Baekhyun melihatnya perlahan. Baekhyun mencari nama orang yang belum hadir itu

"Oh namanya park ..." belum selesai baekhyun menyebutkan namanya, peluitan tanda bahwa upacara ospek akan dimulai menghentikan ucapannya.

"Ah sudahlah baekhyun, kita bilang saja orang itu sakit, mati, atau mengundurkan diri" ucap kyungsoo pada baekhyun sembari menarik tangannya untuk segera mengikuti upacara ospek mahasiswa baru tahun ini.

Tapi baekhyun menahan tangan kyungsoo dan menatapnya lembut

"Heheh kalian saja yah yang mengikuti upacaranya ? aku sepertinya belum sarapan dari tadi pagi heheh" ucap baekhyun dengan nada yang agak aneh ditelinga kyungsoo

"Aish kau ini, baiklah terserah kau saja, tapi ingat nanti siang kau harus mengikutin kegiatan yang telah kita susun bersama" jawab kyungsoo sembari berlalu meninggalkan baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun lantas perti ke kantin yang berada dibelakang kampusnya itu, disana tidak terlihat ramai, hanya segelintir orang yang makan disana. Mungkin mahasiswa senior yang tidak mengikutin upcara seperti dirnya. Baekhyun lalu duduk di pojokan kanti.

Dia lalu memesan makanan yang biasa ia pesan. Makanan favoritenya. Cukup lama baekhyun menunggu dan tiba tiba ada seseorang yang datang menghampirinya, orang itu tidak asing di matanya, satu jurusan dengannya namun dia lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Pria itu duduk disebelah baekhyun

"Ah sunbae, apa kabar ?" ucap baekhyun berbasa basi sembari memperlihatkan senyumnya yang mais.

"Baik, kau sendiri bagaimana baek ?" ucapnya dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearah baekhyun.

"Aku juga sangat baik hehe, sunbae tidak ikut upacara itu ?" ucap baekhyun penasaran, pasalnya semua mahasiswa senior diwajibkan untuk mengikutin upacara tersebut.

"Ah sunbae tengah berkeliling memeriksa mahasiswa baru, lagipula kenapa kau berada disini ? kau juga kan seharusnya berada di upacara itu ?" ucapnya yang kini membuat baekhyun sedikit tersudutkan.

Baekhyun tidak bisa bicara apa apa lagi, pasalnya ia tahu jikalau panitia tidak mengikuti upcara itu makan akan dikenakan sanksi membersihkan seluruh toilet yang ada di sekitaran kampus.

"Baekhyun, kau mau aku laporkan kepada ketua panitia bahwa kau tidak mengikuti upacara ?" ancamnya kali ini dan diikuti dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan ... aku mohon sunbae ... " rengek baekhyun manja dengan memasang wajah yang imut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku" ucapnya dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"A a a app pa aa itu ?" jawab baekhyun tergagap. Pasalnya dia tahu bahwa seniornya ini terbilang cukup mesum diantara seniornya yang lain.

pria itu pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga baekhyun, dan kau mulai membisikan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Yang kau lakukan cukup sederhana, kau hanya perlu memuaskan 'junior' ku. Dan kau tidak akan aku laporkan karena membolos tidak ikut upacara itu" ucap kai pelan dan hal itu sukses membuat baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Tidaakk tidaakk kai sunbae ... aku mohon jangan ... " ucap baekhyun merengek. Tetapi hal itu justru membuat libido kai seniornya itu semakin menjadi jadi.

Perlahan lahan kai mulai menurunkan resleting celananya, mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam celananya. Baekhyun yang saat itu masih terkejut dengan permintaan sunbaenya ini, sekarang mulai memasang wajah yang cemas.

"Baek kau mau membersihkan toilet kampus ?" ucap kai dengan nada mengancam. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kulumlah penisku ini" ucap kai lagi, tapi kali ini dengan nada yang lembut.

Kai mulai mengurut dan mengocok penisnya tersebut, baekhyun yang dapat dengan jelas melihat penis sunbaenya itu mulai merasa semakin gelisah. Pasalnya penis sunbaenya itu terlihat sungguh sangat panjang dan berwarna hitam kelam. Berbeda dengan penis kris dan juga sehun. Baekhyun mau tak mau sekarang memgang penis sunbaenya itu. Perlahan baekhyun mulai mengurut dan mengocok penis yang hitam itu.

Kai yang merasakan hal yang nikmat itu mulai mendongakan kepalanya, menikmati setiap perlakuan baekhyun pada penisnya itu. Baekhyun yang sekarang mulai mengocok dan mengurut penis sunbaenya itu membuatnya tidak merasa nyaman. Hal ini dikarenakan ini tempat umum dan sewaktu waktu orang lain dapat melihat kegiatan mereka.

"Ahh shhiit baek, sudah ... gunakan mulutmu sekarang, setelah itu kita pergi ke toilet untuk memasukan penisku ini kedalam holemu yang sungguh sangat menggoda mpphh aahh" racau kai tak karuan yang diiringi oleh desahannya sendiri.

"Baekhyun sunbae !" teriak seseorang memanggil nama baekhyun

"Baekhyun sunbae !" teriaknya lagi

Tapi tiba tiba ada seseorang yang datang dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Sontak hal itu membuat baekhyun melepaskan kegiatannya pada penis kai.

"Baekhyun sunbae ? disini kau rupanya. anda ditunggu oleh ketua panitia sekarang. Mari saya antar" ucap pria tadi. Rasanya baekhyun ingin memeluk dan berterimakasih kepada pria tersebut karena berhasil membuatnya terbebas dari malapetaka.

"Ah ... baiklah, hmm sunbae maafkan aku, aku harus pergi dulu" ucap baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan kai dengan penisnya yang full ereksi.

"AH BOCAH SIALAN !" gerutu kai

* * *

Lantas baekhyun bergi bersama pria tadi yang telah menyelamatkannya. Baekhyun pun heran kenapa dia bisa dipanggil oleh ketua panitia, dan siapa bocah ini, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengetahui siapa bocah ini. Tapi tetap saja baekhyun sekarang merasa tenang.

"Baekhyun sunbae, sebenarnya kau tidak dipanggil oleh ketua panitia" ucap pria tadi. Baekhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut sangat kaget.

"Apa ? jadi jadi ? kenapa ?" ucap baekhyun gelagapan

"Ah aku tadi melihat kau sedang diperbudak oleh pria sialan itu, makanya aku menghampirimu dan menolongmu" ucap pria itu santai.

"Terimakasih banyak ... kau telah membantuku, sebagai imbalannya kau mau hadiah apa ?" ucap baekhyun manis didepan pria yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Hmmm sepertinya asik kalau sunbae mengulum penisku ... " ucap pria yang tadi berhasil menolong baekhyun itu.

"Apa ? kau ini sama saja dengan kai sunbae ..." protes baekhyun yang tak terima

"Hahah aku hanya bercanda sunbae ..." ucap pria tadi, yang sekarang tengah berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan baekhyun.

"Siapa namanu ? sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya ?" tanya baekhyun yang kini mulai penasaran dengan sosok pria yang tengan membantunya tadi.

"Park ... namaku Park Chanyeol" ucap pria tadi tegas. Mendengar hal itu, baekhyun sontak merasa kaget, pasalnya dia mengenali nama tersebut.

"Apaa ?! kau ini yang bernama park chanyeol yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran itu ?" ucap baekhyun gelagapan.

"Iya sunbae, dan sekarang aku meminta hadiahku" perlahan chanyeol mulai memagang kedua pipi baekhyun dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun dan ...

**TO BE CONTINUE ...**

* * *

**Gimana kelanjutan ceritanya ? **

**Author masih mau setia dengan NC nih, gamau berpindah/?**

**Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan disini**

**Udahan apa lanjut ? jangan lupa REVIEW.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**kalsowoon : Wkwk ada ko, tenang aja/?**

**kriswu393 : Siap siap hehe pantengin terus yah~**

** : ****Udah kan hunbaeknya~ wkwk**

**Special bubble : ****banyak yang minta trhreesome ... nanti deh dibuat wks**

**Wu Xinlian : ****hehe makasih yah atas sarannya, jadi semangat bikin lanjutannya**

**Christian Bryan : siap siap hehe NC'nya yang hot nanti menyusul/?**

**baekhaan : pantengin terus yah~**

**NyekNyek : hehe mungkin nanti saya buat lebih jelas alurnya~ makasih yah sarannya hehe**

**YoonAHeartfilia : ****kalau dikasih tau ga seru dong :( pantengin terus yah~ kkk**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOW PLAYING : FIESTAR – I DON'T KNOW**

_Naegen cheoeum inneun il neoegen dangyeonhan il_

_Dodaeche ige mwongayo nan cheoeumieyo uuuuu~_

_Naui nuni beonjjeok ttuigo nae simjangi kungkwang ttwineunde_

_Ige mwongayo nan jeongmal mollayo uuuuu~_

* * *

**Ga kerasa ini udah masuk chap. 3 horay !**

**Atuthor cuman mau ngucapin makasih buat antusias para readers semua**

**Semua kritik dan saran author tampung ko hehe**

**Mau coba sad-romance tapi aothor lagi ga galau/? Makanya nc aja yah~**

**Yuk reviewnya masih di tunggu~ butuh masukan nih hehe**

* * *

**WARNING !**

**ANAK ANAK HARAP MENEKAN TOMBOL CLOSE DIUJUNG KANAN ATAS.**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**BOY X BOY**

**TYPO MODE: ON  
**

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

**Chap. 3**

* * *

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA ...**

**"Hyungie ... apa kau selalu melakukan hal tadi bersama si tiang listrik itu ?" tanya sehun dengan nada manja. Baekhyun yang mendengar celotehan adiknya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum.**

**"Aku tengah melakukan morning sex tadi, ahh kau benar hyung, kalau hole baby byun sungguh sangat sempit dan nikmat nghh aahh" ucap sehun sembari berjalan keluar rumah dan meninggalkan kris yang tengah terkejut mendengarkan penjelasan dari adiknya sehun.**

**"Heheh kalian saja yah yang mengikuti upacaranya ? aku sepertinya belum sarapan dari tadi pagi heheh" ucap baekhyun dengan nada yang agak aneh ditelinga kyungsoo**

**"Baekhyun, kau mau aku laporkan kepada ketua panitia bahwa kau tidak mengikuti upacara ?" ancamnya kali ini dan diikuti dengan tatapan tajam.**

**"Yang kau lakukan cukup sederhana, kau hanya perlu memuaskan 'junior' ku. Dan kau tidak akan aku laporkan karena membolos tidak ikut upacara itu" ucap kai pelan dan hal itu sukses membuat baekhyun membulatkan matanya.**

**"Terimakasih banyak ... kau telah membantuku, sebagai imbalannya kau mau hadiah apa ?" ucap baekhyun manis didepan pria yang telah menolongnya itu.**

**"Siapa namanu ? sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya ?" tanya baekhyun yang kini mulai penasaran dengan sosok pria yang tengan membantunya tadi.**

**"Park ... namaku Park Chanyeol" ucap pria tadi tegas. Mendengar hal itu, baekhyun sontak merasa kaget, pasalnya dia mengenali nama tersebut.**

**"Apaa ?! kau ini yang bernama park chanyeol yang mengambil jurusan kedokteran itu ?" ucap baekhyun gelagapan.**

**"Iya sunbae, dan sekarang aku meminta hadiahku" perlahan chanyeol mulai memegang kedua pipi baekhyun dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun dan ...**

* * *

"Iya sunbae, dan sekarang aku meminta hadiahku" perlahan chanyeol mulai memegang kedua pipi baekhyun dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun dan tanpa disangka sangka chanyeol malah mencium kening baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun yang merasakannya entah kenapa justru merasa tenang dan nyaman. Tangan baekhyun sekarang mulai meremas baju yang chanyeol kenakan. Chanyeol yang mengetahui reaksi baekhyun sekarang mulai tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sunbae atas hadiahnya" ucap chanyeol lembut dan entah karena apa, sekarang mereka terdiam satu sama lain.

Tiba tiba kyungsoo datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Aish baekhyun, kenapa kau malah ada disini ? dan siapa orang yang sedang bersamamu ini ?" tanya kyungsoo yang kini mulai memperhatikan chanyeol, orang yang bersama baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari kedatangan sahabatnya kyungsoo mulai tersenyum kepadanya. Sementara chanyeol masih terdiam setelah kejadian tadi.

"Ah kyungsoo hehe aku tadi bertemu dengan kai sunbae, dan ini ..." jelas baekhyun kepada kyungsoo sembari tangannya memegang pundak chanyeol.

"APA ?! KAI SUNBAE ?!" teriak kyungsoo tak percaya yang langsung memotong perkataan baekhyun.

"Aish kau ini kenapa ? kenapa kau memotong perkataanku ?" ucap baekhyun yang kesal bercampur dengan rasa kaget.

"Ani ani, aku hanya kaget saja. Kau tidak apa apa kan ?" ucap kyungsoo yang kali ini memeriksa keadaan baekhyun mulai dari atas sampai bawah.

"Aish kyungsoo aku tidak apa apa. Sudahlah, ah dan ini chanyeol, anak ke 60 yang hilang dari daftar absen tadi" jelas baekhyun kepada sahabatnya kyungsoo yang saat ini masih memeriksa keadaannya.

"Nde ? oh jadi ini yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu ?" sahut kyungsoo yang sekarang mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan chanyeol.

"Salam kenal. Namaku kyungsoo" ucapnya seraya memamerkan senyumnya yang manis.

"Ah ne. Nama saya Park Chanyeol" jawab chanyeol dan merekapun berjabat tangan.

"Ah kyungsoo, apa upacaranya sudah selesai ?" ucap baekhyun

"Upacara itu ? sudah dari tadi baekhyun. Dan cepat, kita harus mempersiapkan bahan untuk acara selanjutnya. Sementara kau park chanyeol, menyusulah ke ruang dua belas, disana teman teman yang lain tengah menunggumu" tegas kyungsoo dan kini mereka pun menuruti perkataan pria bermata bulat itu. Aaahh sungguh mata yang lucu~

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo sekarang tengah mempersiapkan segala bahan untuk acara ospek selanjutnya. Sementara lay dan xiumin sedang memberikan beberapa pengarahan kepada calon mahasiswa/mahasiswi baru itu.

Selama acara ospek dihari pertama itu berlangsung, semua calon mahasiswa/mahasiswi bersuka cita. mereka melakukan beberapa permainan, berbagi cerita dan pengalaman bersama, belajar bersama, dan melakukan kegiatan yang lainnya secara bersama sama. Hal itu sengaja dilakukan oleh baekhyun dan panitia lain di hari pertama, dan di hari selanjutnya mereka akan mulai merasakan apa arti dari OSPEK yang sebenarnya.

* * *

**16.00 WAKTU SETEMPAT**

"Baekhyunie, ayo kita pulang" ajak lay pada baekhyun yang sedang membereskan peralatan yang tadi digunakan.

"Ah lay, kau pulang duluan saja, sepertinya aku akan dijemput oleh kris hyung" jawab baekhyun yang sekarang tengah tersenyum kepada Lay.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Dan tadi kyungsoo bersama xiumin pulang duluan, sepertinya mereka mempunyai acara masing masing dengan kekasih mereka haha" ucap lay yang membuat baekhyun tertawa.

Setelah itu lay pun pergi meinggalkan baekhyun sendirian. Tidak banyak orang yang sekarang berada di wilayah sekeliling kampus. Hanya anak anak mahasiswa ospek yang terlihat sedang bergegas untuk pulang. Baekhyun yang masih membereskan beberapa peralatan itu pun akhirnya selesai.

"Ah ... akhirnya. Tapi dimana kris hyung" ucap baekhyun pelan seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik sms pada kakaknya itu.

* * *

**From : Baekhyun**

**To : Kris hyung**

**_Hyung, apa kau jadi menjemputku ?_**

**_16.10_**

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian hp baekhyun berbunyi

* * *

**From : Kris hyung**

**To : Baekhyun**

**_Maafkan aku baekhyun chagi, hyung masih ada sedikit kerjaan disini. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan ? _**

**_16.15_**

* * *

Baekhyun yang menerima pesan dari kakaknya tersebut langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan merasa agak sedikit kesal.

"Apalah kris hyung ini, kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku pulang bersama lay tadi" gerutu baekhyun yang kini mulai berjalan meninggalkan area kampusnya itu.

* * *

Baekhyun lalu menuju halte bus yang tidak jauh berada dari kampusnya itu. Lama baekhyun menunggu bus yang biasa mengantarkannya pulang. Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang, dan hal itu sukses membuat baekhyun terkejut.

"YAAKK ! Park chanyeol ! kau mengagetkanku saja" protes baekhyun dan hal itu justru membuat chanyeol tertawa tertahan.

"Aish baiklah hehe maafkan aku sunbae" ucap chanyeol lembut seraya mengacak acakan rambut baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mulai kesal dengan perlakuan chanyeol terhadapnya mulai memasang muka yang ketus dan mulai mengabaikan chanyeol.

"Ah sunbae, kau mau kemana ?" tanya chanyeol yang masih diacuhkan oleh sunbaenya itu.

"Pulang !" ucap baekhyun yang masih merasa kesal karena ulah chanyeol tadi.

"Aish sunbae, kau ketus sekali. Aku kan sudah meminta maaf tadi" dan sekarang suara chanyeol terdengar sedikit memohon.

"iya iya, aku akan pulang, kau sendiri ?" jawab baekhyun

"Ah bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang sunbae ?" tawar chanyeol dengan semangatnya

"TIDAK ! aku bisa pulang sendiri" tegas baekhyun yang menolak ajakan pulang chanyeol

Akhirnya bus yang ditunggu baekhyun pun datang, dengan segera baekhyun menaiki bus tersebut dan mulai meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian. Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah laku sunbaenya itu hanya bisa tertawa.

* * *

Sementara itu kyungsoo yang tadi pulang terlebih dahulu sekarang tengah duduk diam disebuah caffe yang tak jauh dari kampusnya itu, dan sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Lama sekali. Dimana pria bodoh itu" gerutu kyungsoo kesal, pasalnya sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia menunggu di caffe ini.

Tak lama kemudian datang seseorang menghampiri kyungsoo, orang itu langsung duduk didepan kyungsoo.

"Chagiya, apa kau lama menungguku ?" ucap pria itu lembut pada kyungsoo. Tapi kyungsoo malah diam karena kesal. Pria tadi sudah mengetahui akan begini jadinya kalau kyungsoo sedang marah terhadapnya.

Tiba tiba pria itu memberikan seikat bunga pada kyungsoo, dan hal itu sukses membuat kyungsoo tersenyum kembali. Dari dulu kyungsoo memang suka sekali dengan bunga, apalagi kekasihnya sendiri yang memberikannya. Lalu kyungsoo mengambil bunga pemberian pria tadi yang diketahui kekasihnya itu.

"Aish kau ini masih bisa bersikap romantis seperti ini padaku ? Baiklah kau aku maafkan. Tapi kemana saja kau ini ? aku sudah lama menunggumu" ucap kyungsoo manja dan kini mulai mempoutkan bibirnya yang mungil itu.

"Aku ada urusan tadi, kau tahu kan pacarmu ini berparas tampan. Banyak wanita yang mengajakku kencan tadi" jawab pria itu pada kyungsoo

"Aku tahu, tapi kenapa dari sekian banyak wanita yang mendekatimu, kau justru memilih pria seperti aku ? sudahlah lupakan. kau mau pesan apa ?" tawar kyungsoo pada kekasihnya itu seraya melihat beberapa menu makanan.

"Jadi sekarang kau cemburu ? hahah Kau saja yang pilihkan chagi, aku tak tahu menu makanan disini"

"Tidak sama sekali ! Ah baiklah kalau begitu" timbal kyungsoo yang sekarang mulai memesan beberapa makanan untuknya dan kekasihnya yang tercinta ini.

Tak berapa lama menunggu, makanan yang mereka pesan pun datang. Kyungsoo dan kekasihnya itu mulai makan makanan yang mereka pesan tadi. tak berapa lama, pria itu mengajak kyungsoo mengobrol kembali.

"Chagiya, kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku tadi ?" ucap pria itu pada kyungsoo

"Kapan aku mengacuhkanmu ?" jawab kyungsoo sembari memasang wajah heran

"Tadi siang di kampus, kau bertingkah seperti yang tidak kenal aku saja" pria itu kini bersikap manja sambil memagang tangan kyungsoo kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tertawa geli.

"haha kau ini, aku kan tengah sibuk tadi, kau juga tadi sibuk dengan beberapa 'penggemarmu' itu. Maafkan aku chagi tadi mengacuhkanmu" ucap kyungsoo manja dan kali ini mendapatkan cubitan pelan di hidungnya yang mungil.

"Ah kau ini, penggemar apanya ? aku saja baru kenal dengan orang orang itu" elak pria tadi.

"haha iya iya sudahlah, cepat habiskan lalu kita pergi pulang" ucap kyungsoo pelan.

"Baiklah, dan setelah pulang nanti, sepertinya kau harus melayaniku" ucap pria tadi mesum dan kini mulai memasang seringaian tajam. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu mulai merasa cemas. Bisa bisanya dia jatuh cinta pada pria mesum seperti kekasihnya ini.

* * *

Keadaan baekhyun sungguh sangat mengenaskan. Baju yang lusuh, keringat yang bercucuran, muka yang ketus, dan rambut yang masih acak acakan. Ditambah lagi dengan hatinya yang masih kesal karena kakaknya kris tidak jadi menjemputnya.

"Aku pulang !" teriak baekhyun ketika membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Tapi baekhyun heran, biasanya adiknya sehun langsung menyambutnya ketika dia pulang, tapi kali ini sehun tidak kelihatan ada di rumah.

"Kemana sehun ? apa mungkin dia belum pulang" ucap baekhyun pelan dan langsung menghampiri kamar sehun untuk meihatnya.

Sesampainya di depan kamar sehun, baekhyun lalu mengetuk pintu kamar sehun. Beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu itu namun masih tidak ada jawaban dari adiknya itu.

"Sehun ! apa kau di dalam ?" ucap baekhyun lembut, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Mungkin dia sedang tertidur" batin baekhyun. Lalu baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kamar sehun dan langsung menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Baekhyun lantas merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang kesayangannya itu, hari ini mungkin salah satu dari ribuan hari yang membuatnya merasa sangat lelah. Untuk beberapa saat akhirnya baekhyun pun tertidur, melepaskan segala kelelahan yang sempat menghampirinya tadi.

Cukup lama baekhyun tertidur sampai ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membelai lembut pipinya, perlahan lahan baekhyun membukakan matanya. Samar samar terlihat sosok pria yang ia kenal tengah menatapnya lembut. Mengetahui hal itu baekhyun mulai tersenyum dan mengedipkan beberapa kali kelopak matanya.

"Maafkan aku baekhyun chagi, karena tadi tak sempat menjemputmu tadi" ucap kris lembut yang kini tengah mengelus sayang rambut baekhyun.

"Hoaamm ... tidak apa apa hyung, aku tadi pulang bersama lay" ucap baekhyun berbohong tetapi dengan wajah yang meyakinkan.

"Ah aku lupa, aku tahu kau pasti lelah, makanya aku membeli beberapa makanan. Sehun sudah menunggu di ruang makan, sebaiknya kau cepat mandi dan turun kebawah untuk makan malam bersama" lalu kris pun mengecup kening baekhyun lembut dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendapatkan kecupan lembut dari kakaknya itu pun mulai tersenyum, entah kenapa perlakuan kakaknya kris kepadanya selalu berbeda, sedangkan perlakuan kris kepada sehun sungguh jauh dari kesan kakak beradik.

* * *

Sementara itu di ruang makan, sehun tengah asik memakan beberapa makanan kesukaannya yang kakaknya kris belikan tadi. Sehun memang nomer satu dalam urusan makan, apalagi kali ini didepan matanya tersaji beberapa makanan kesukaannya. Tak lama menunggu akhirnya baek turun dengan menggunakan piyama warna biru kesukaanya.

"Hyungie kau terlihat lucu dengan piyama itu" goda sehun yang sekarang acara makannya teralihkan oleh kedatangan baekhyun. Kris yang saat itu duduk disebelah sehun pun pandangannya tidak lepas dari baekhyun.

"Baekhyun chagi mari kita makan, kau belum makan dari tadi siang kan ?" kini kirs yang ambil bicara seraya mempersilahkan baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Terimakasih hyung hehe sepertinya makanannya lezat. Selamat makan" ucap baekhyun bersemangat, dan mereka pun akhirnya makan bersama.

Setelah acara makan malam tersebut, kris langsung pergi ke ruang kerjanya untuk menyelsaikan beberapa pekerjaan kantor yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sedangkan sehun sekarang mulai menonton acara tv kesayangannya. Dan baekhyun sekarang tengah membereskan ruang makan. Mereka hanya hidup bertiga sekarang, pasalnya ibu dan ayah mereka sudah lama meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Sehunie kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu ?" teriak baekhyun dari ruang makan.

"Sudah hyungie, tadi sehun mengerjakannya bersama dengan luhan di sekolah" jawab sehun yang matanya masih tidak bisa teralihkan dari acara tv kesukaannya. Tidak lama kemudian baekhyun datang menghampiri sehun.

"Sehunie, kenapa kau selalu melihat acara ini tiap malam ? apa kau tidak bosan ?" tanya baekhyun yang penasaran terhadap adiknya itu.

"Tidak hyungie, acaranya sungguh sangat bagus dan menarik, ceritanya berbeda dari certia yang lain" ucap sehun yang lagi lagi matanya masih focus menonton acara tv kesukaannya itu.

"Memang apa judul acaranya sehunie ?" tanya baekhyun kembali dan kali ini mata baekhyun ikut melihat acara tv itu.

"Oh hyungie tidak tau ? ini judulnya ganteng ganteng sering gila. Eh salah, maksud sehun ganteng ganteng serigala" jawab sehun semangat.

"Memang apa bagusnya acara ini ?" tanya baekhyun lagi yang mulai penasaran

"Cerita ini berbeda dari cerita manapun, ceritanya asik dan menghibur. Oh iya, cerita ini juga tidak menjiplak, ceritanya original, makanya sehun suka" mendengar hal itu baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah terserah sehun saja, hyung mau pergi istirahat dulu yah" ucap baekhyun lembut seraya mengacak acakan rambut sehun manja dan mulai pergi meninggalkan sehun yang masih setia dengan acara tv kesayangannya itu.

Tidak berapa lama setelah baekhyun meninggalkan sehun sendirian, acara tv kesuakaan sehun pun berakhir. Lalu sehun pun mulai pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur, mengganti pakaiannya dengan hanya menggunakan boxer saja dan baju putih oblong, setelah itu sehun mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Tapi anehnya sehun tidak bisa tidur, entah kenapa matanya sulit sekali untuk terpejam, dan juga keringat dingin mulai menetes dari keningnnya.

* * *

Smentara itu, kris yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa pekerjaannya sekarang mulai sedikit mengantuk. Terlebih lagi banyak sekali berkas berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani besok. Tiba tiba seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang, dan hal itu sukses membuat kris terkejut.

"Hyung ... " ucap suara itu pelan.

"Yaaakk ! Kau ini, bukannya tidur malah mengagetkanku saja, ada apa ?" tanya kris yang agak sedikit berteriak karena terkagetkan oleh suara itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur ... bisa tolong temani aku tidur ?" ucapnya manja dan kali ini terlihat jelas wajahnya yang pucat. Kris yang menyadari hal itu sesegera mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari memeluk pria itu.

"Wu sehun, apapun untukmu. Baiklah baiklah ayo kita tidur" ucap kris panik sembari memeluk erat adiknya itu. Dan mulai menggendongnya lembut ke kamar sehun.

Pasalnya bukan sekali ini saja sehun seperti ini, semenjak ibu dan ayah mereka meninggal, sehun sering sekali seperti ini. Tidak bisa tidur, wajah yang pucat, dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran di dahinya.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar sehun, kris langsung merebahkan sehun di ranjangnya, mengelus sayang kening sehun dan kris pun ikut merebahkan badannya disamping sehun. Kris memeluk adiknya itu sangat erat dari samping, mendekap badan sehun, menarik selimut lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

Kris tak henti hentinya mencium pucuk kepala sehun lembut. Mendekap kepala sehun agar bersender di dadanya, dan tetap membuat sehun hangat dan nyaman berada di pelukannya.

"Hyung ... Hyung ... " ucap sehun pelan dan suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Sudah sudah tidurlah, hyung ada disini, tidak akan meninggalkan sehun sendirian" ucap kris lembut seraya mengecup kembali kening dan pucuk kepala sehun.

Tanpa terasa kini kris pun mulai meneteskan air matanya, dirinya selalu seperti ini ketika sehun mulai gelisah tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa walaupun mereka sering bertengkar masalah baekhyun, tetapi kris sangat sayang kepada adiknya sehun. Dan inilah bukti rasa sayang kris kepada adiknya sehun.

Tapi entah karena apa, karena eratnya pelukan kris pada sehun membuat area bawah kris mulai tidak nyaman. Pasalnya sekarang gundukan bulge kris tengah bergesekan dengan tangan sehun, hal itu membuat kris tidak nyaman. Sedangkan sehun sekarang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya dalam dekapan kris.

"Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau malah terbangun kris junior" batin kris yang terus menggerutu. Akhirnya mau tidak mau kris harus rela tidur dengan penisnya yang ereksi semalaman karena terus bergesekan dengan tangan dan tubuh sehun.

* * *

**KEESOKAN PAGINYA**

Sehun mulai terbangun, dan ia merasakan pelukan hangat kakaknya itu. Sememtara kris masih terlelap sedangkan kris junior masih terbangun semalaman. Sehun tersenyum dan mulai membalas pelukan kakaknya itu padanya. Pelukan sehun akhirnya membuat kris terbangun.

"Hmmm sehun, kau sudah bangun ?" ucap kris lembut seraya mengelus kepala sehun lembut penuh sayang. Sehun yang mendengar hal itu cukup menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Kris yang tersadar bahwa penisnya masih ereksi sesegera mungkin melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh sehun. Sehun yang tidak mengerti tingkah kakaknya ini yang tiba tiba hanya bisa memasang wajah yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Hyung ... kau mau kemana ?" ucap sehun manja karena kris sudah tidak lagi memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ah ... anu ehh ... apa yah hmmm eh iya hyung kan harus bekerja, kau juga cepat mandi dan berangkat kesekolah" ucap kris terbata bata dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sehun.

Sementara itu baekhyun yang sedang mempersiapkan sarapan terheran heran karena kris terburu buru berlari kedalam kamarnya. Melihat hal itu baekhyun hanya bisa memasang wajah yang sama seperti sehun. Wajah penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Tiba tiba sehun pun datang menghampiri baekhyun dengan rambut yang masih terlihat acak acakan.

"Sehunie, kenapa dengan kakakmu itu ?" tanya baekhyun kepada sehun

"Nan molla. Sehun tidak tahu hyungie" ucap sehun sembari memasukan sepotong roti yang ada di meja makan kedalam mulutnya.

"YAAKK SEHUNIEEE ! cuci muka baru sarapan !" teriak baekhyun tapi hal itu hanya membuat sehun tersenyum sembari memamerkan giginya yang tersusun rapih.

* * *

Semetara baekhyun dan sehun sedang bertengkar hanya gara gara makanan, kris sekarang telah sampai di dalam kamarnya, terlihat sekali wajah kris yang tidak nyaman. Kris lantas mengunci pintu kamarnya, dan sesegera mungkin pergi ke kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarnya itu.

Kris yang sekarang berada di kamar mandi, perlahan lahan mulai menurunkan celana yang ia kenakan menyisakan celana dalam berwarna putih. Jelas sekali terlihat gundukan penis kris dibalik celana dalamnya. Kini tangan kris mulai mengelus lembut gundukan penisnya itu, menimbulkan sensasi rasa nikmat yang tertahan.

"Ahh shitt ... nghh" racau kris sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Kini tangan kanan kris mulai menurunkan celana dalamnya itu, mempertontonkan penisnya yang panjang dan besar itu. Tanpa dikomando lagi tangan kanannya itu mulai mengocok pelan penis kebanggaannya dan terlihat precum diujung penisnya itu. Sementara tangan kanannya kini memanjakan penisnya, berbeda lagi dengan tangan kiri kris yang mulai memainkan putingnya yang masih berada dibalik kaos yang ia kenakan.

Dipilinnya putingnya tersebut seirama dengan kocokan tangannya pada penisnya itu. Wajah kris sekarang mengeluarkan semburat merah, tanda ia terbawa oleh nafsunya sendiri. Lama kelamaan kocokan tangan kris semakin cepat, sedangkan kini kris berusaha melepaskan kaos yang ia kenakan. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, akhirnya kaosnya itu dapat ia lepaskan, maka terpangpanglah sudah badan kris yang tercetak sempurna. Dada yang bidang, perut yang rata dihiasi beberapa abs, serta penis yang panjang dan juga besar.

"Ahh ahh mpph fuck yahh nghh shit ... i wanna cum" racau kris tak karuan ketika ia mendekati klimaksnya.

Merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat, kini tangan kris mulai menumpahkan sabun cair diatas penisnya itu, membuat sensasi licin saat kris mengocok penisnya itu. Kini tanpa sadar kris mulai mengocok kembali penisnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Sensasi licin dari sabun mandi tadi membuat kris semakin mudah mengocok dan memuaskan hasratnya itu pada penisnya.

Lama kris mengocok penisnya itu, erangan demi erangan terus keluar dari mulut kris. Tak tahan lagi, itu yang ia rasakan. Nafsu sudah menguasainya dan kini dia harus memuaskan hasratnya sendiri dengan selfservice.

"Aaaahhh shiitt ! ngghh i'm cumiingg ! aahh crott ! crott ... !" dengan erangan yang sangat keras itu, akhirnya kris mencapai klimaksnya. Penis kris yang besar itu mulai menumpahkan spermanya yang banyak. Sebagian spermanya jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi, mengotori dinding kamar mandi, serta spermanya itu masih tersisa diujung penisnya dan juga tangannya.

"Ahhh nghh ... wu sehun ... awas kau nanti" gerutu kris disertai nafas yang terengah engah

Setelah kejaian tadi kris bersiap siap untuk mengantar sehun ke sekolahnya dan pergi untuk bekerja. Sementara baekhyun bersiap siap untuk pergi menuju kampusnya, baekhyun masih harus menyelsaikan urusan menjadi panitia ospek di kampusnya.

* * *

**KAMPUS BAEKHYUN**

Terlihat di area kampus calon mahasiswa/mahasiswi sedang membersihkan area kampus sesuai dengan titah yang diberikan oleh ketua panitia. Sementara Lay, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik mereka. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kedatangan baekhyun langsung berlari menghampirinya dengan raut wajah yang sumeringah.

"Yaaakk ! baekhyun ! kemana saja kau ini ? aku punya kabar kembira" ucap kyungsoo penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Aish kenapa kau ini kyungsoo ? kau kemasukan setan kampus ?" jawab baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak baek ... kau pasti tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah aku alami kemarin" ucap kyungsoo lagi.

"Kemarin ? memangnya ada apa ?"

"Kemarin aku mendapatkan hadiah dari seseorang ... "

"Hadiah ? memangnya siapa yang memberimu hadiah ?"

"Kai sunbae ..." ucap kyungsoo malu malu, kini wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"APA ?! Si mesum itu ? bisa bisanya kau menerima hadiah darinya" Teriak baekhyun dan itu membuat semua orang yang ada disekelilingnya menoleh padanya.

"Aish yaak! Baekhyun pelankan suaramu ! lagipula kai sunbae itu walaupun mesum dia itu romantis, aahh aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya dia akan memberiku hadiah yang sungguh sangat aku sukai" kini wajah kyungsoo memerah semuanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kai sunbae berika padamu ?"

"Oh hadiahnya ? Kai sunbae memberikanku sebuah ... " bisik kyungsoo pelan

"PRITT PRITTT ! Semua panitia harap berkumpul" Ucap seseorang dengan lantangnya.

"Sudahlah kyungsoo, nanti saja kau beritahu aku" belum selesai kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataanya, sekarang baekhyun mulai menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk segera berkumpul.

"Tapi baek tungguu ! yaakk ! Wu baekhyun !" protes kyungsoo karena perkatannya dipotong oleh baekhyun. akhirnya semua panitia senior berkumpul untuk mendapatkan pengarahan dari ketua pelaksana ospek tahun ini.

Setelah semua panitia berkumpul, baekhyun, kyungsoo, lay, dan xiumin sekarang tengah mengobrol didepan ruangan dua belas. Dimana semua calon mahasiswa/mahasiswi kedokteran berada.

Tiba tiba suara ponsel baekhyun berdering, membuat sang pemilik terpaksa untuk mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya itu.

"/Sebut saja nada deringnya lagu EXO feat. Siti badriah - Overbarabere/"

"Siapa yang tiba tiba telpon di siang bolong begini" gerutu baekhyun pelan yang didengar oleh xiumin.

"Sudahlah baek, angkat saja dulu. siapa tau itu penting" ucap xiumin menyarankan.

"Ah baiklah, aku pergi keluar sebentar yah" ucap baekhyun seraya meninggalkan teman temannya itu.

Setelah baekhyun pergi meninggalkan teman temannya itu, baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat layar ponselnya. ternyata sehun adiknya yang menelponnya.

"Aish ada apa sehun menelponku siang bolong begini" Desisnya pelan. lalu baekhyun mengangkat panggilan telpon dari adiknya itu.

"Iya ada apa sehunie ?" ucap baekhyun lembut.

"YAAKK HYUNGG KENAPA LAMA SEKALI" teriak sehun yang terdengar jelas di ponselnya baekhyun.

"Kenapa kamu berteriak sehuniee ! hyung bisa tuli mendengarnya" prores baekhyun yang tidak kalah berteriak.

"Hehehe maaf hyungiee ... sehun merindukan hyungie. kapan hyungie akan pulang ?" suara sehun sekarang terdengar lebih imut nan manja

"Ini kan baru jam dua sayang. memangnya ada apa ?" jawab baekhyun lembut.

"Hmmm ... itu hyungie ..." ucap sehun terbata bata

"Apa hmm ?"

"Itu hyungie ... sehun tidak sengaja melihat koleksi kaset dvd dewasa milik kris hyung, dan sekarang punya sehun jadi bangun ..." jelas sehun aga malu malu.

Mmendengar hal itu, baekhyun lantas membulatkan matanya dan mulai marah kepada sehun. bisa bisanya dia melihat video seperi itu. dan kenapa juga kris hyung tidak menyimpan koleksi kasertnya dengan rapih.

"YAAKK SEHUNIIEE ! KAU INI KAN MASIH KECIL" Teriak baekhyun kepada sehun lewat telpon mereka.

"Aniya ... sehun tidak tahu hyungie, sehun kira itu kaset video exo keluaran terbaru ..." elak sehun pada kakaknya baekhyun

"Sudah lah, jangan kau tonton video itu lagi" tegas baekhyun kepada adiknya itu

"Tapi hyungie ... penis sehun ?" ucap sehun manja lewat telpon

Baekhyun menjadi bingung sekarang, semua ini kesalahan adiknya itu, tetapi kenapa dirinya yang harus bertanggung jawab. baekhyun lalu berjanji akan membakar semua koleksi video dewasa milik kris kakaknya itu.

"Yaaakk ! sehun tidur saja, nanti juga penis sehun ikut tertidur" jelas baekhyun lembut pada adiknya.

"Tidak maaauu ! hyungie pulang atau kita lakukan phonesex sekarang juga !" ucap sehun pada kakaknya itu

"APAA ?!"

**TO BE CONTINUE ...**

* * *

**chapter 3 nih -_- mungkin chapter 4nya aga lama updatenya soalnya lagi sibuk wkw**

**Balasan review**

**luwhan : wkwkw ga apa apa focus dulu aja/? pantengin terus yah~ dan sarannya jangan lupa**

**kalsowoon : xiumin disini ga yaoi/? nah loh wkwk**

** : hehe nanti deh dijadiin ncnya. kalau di kasih tau ga seru dong~ **

**YoonAHeartfilia : wkwk iya baru nyadar, penis kai kaya gitu/? pantengin terus makanya~**

**bellasung21 : wah tau aja kalau itu lagu dangdut/? kadang kadang sih wkwk**

**Babby Byunie : mungkin takdir/?**

** EXO : wkwkw nc mulu nih. mau dibikin sad-romance ko~**

**Special bubble : disini ternyata baek masih suci :')**

**reiasia95 : oh baek masih virgin ko. itu salah penulisan. chap 1 harusnya sahut jadi sahun kan ? makanya bingung heehe**

**ayamkura : nanti nc sampe beres ko hehe. author masih cimit/? gaboleh buat nc yang terlalu hot/?**

**NyekNyek : pantengin terus yah~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOW PLAYING : 2NE1 - COME BACK HOME**

Come back home  
Can you come back home eh~  
Chagaun sesang kkeute nal beoriji malgo nae gyeoteuro  
Come back home  
Can you come back home eh~  
Modeun apeumeun dwiro hae yeojeonhi neol gidaryeo ireoke  
Now you gotta do what you gotta do

* * *

**Maaf buat readers semua author telat update ffnya. maklum author lagi bingung cari universitas hehe**

**doain author dapet univ yang bagus yah. amiinnn.**

****ini chap.4 aga gaje sih -_- soalnya lagi mumet wkwk maaf yah kalau alurnya kecepetan****

**masih setia kan sama keluarga wu ? **

**udah ketebak siapa yang bakalan dapetin hole baekhyun ?**

* * *

**WARNING !**

**ANAK ANAK HARAP MENEKAN TOMBOL CLOSE DIUJUNG KANAN ATAS.**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**BOY X BOY**

**TYPO MODE: ON  
**

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**"Nde ? oh jadi ini yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu ?" sahut kyungsoo yang sekarang mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan chanyeol.**

**"Ah bolehkah aku mengantarmu pulang sunbae ?" tawar chanyeol dengan semangatnya**

**"Baiklah, dan setelah pulang nanti, sepertinya kau harus melayaniku" ucap pria tadi mesum dan kini mulai memasang seringaian tajam. Kyungsoo yang menyadari hal itu mulai merasa cemas. Bisa bisanya dia jatuh cinta pada pria mesum seperti kekasihnya ini.**

**"Aku tidak bisa tidur ... bisa tolong temani aku tidur ?" ucapnya manja dan kali ini terlihat jelas wajahnya yang pucat. Kris yang menyadari hal itu sesegera mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari memeluk pria itu.**

**"Wu sehun, apapun untukmu. Baiklah baiklah ayo kita tidur" ucap kris panik sembari memeluk erat adiknya itu. Dan mulai menggendongnya lembut ke kamar sehun.**

**"Aaaahhh shiitt ! ngghh i'm cumiingg ! aahh crott ! crott ... !" dengan erangan yang sangat keras itu, akhirnya kris mencapai klimaksnya. Penis kris yang besar itu mulai menumpahkan spermanya yang banyak. Sebagian spermanya jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi, mengotori dinding kamar mandi, serta spermanya itu masih tersisa diujung penisnya dan juga tangannya.**

**"Itu hyungie ... sehun tidak sengaja melihat koleksi kaset dvd dewasa milik kris hyung, dan sekarang punya sehun jadi bangun ..." jelas sehun aga malu malu.**

**"YAAKK SEHUNIIEE ! KAU INI KAN MASIH KECIL" Teriak baekhyun kepada sehun lewat telpon mereka.**

**"Aniya ... sehun tidak tahu hyungie, sehun kira itu kaset video exo keluaran terbaru ..." elak sehun pada kakaknya baekhyun**

**"Sudah lah, jangan kau tonton video itu lagi" tegas baekhyun kepada adiknya itu**

**"Tapi hyungie ... penis sehun ?" ucap sehun manja lewat telpon**

**"Yaaakk ! sehun tidur saja, nanti juga penis sehun ikut tertidur" jelas baekhyun lembut pada adiknya.**

**"Tidak maaauu ! hyungie pulang atau kita lakukan phonesex sekarang juga !" ucap sehun pada kakaknya itu**

**"APAA ?!"**

* * *

"APA ?!" teriak baekhyun yang sontak membuat sehun ikut terkejut.

"Ayolah hyungiee ... " rengek sehun

"Tidak bisa ... Hyung sedang sekolah sekarang sehuniee" ucap kakaknya itu lembut.

"Baiklah, kalau hyung tidak mau sehun akan menghamili gadis mana saja yang sedang lewat didepan rumah kita" ancam sehun tegas pada kakaknya.

"WU SEHUNNNN ! APA KAU SUDAH GILA" teriak baekhyun lagi

"Makanya ayooo hyungiee sekali ini aja yah ?"

"Baiklah, tapi cukup sekali ini saja"

"Asik asik ! Ayo hyungiee sehun sudah tidak sabar ..."

"Aish sebentar" ucap baekhyun pelan.

Karena takut ketahuan, akhirnya baekhyun pergi ke toilet yang jarang digunakan oleh para mahasiswa. Toilet yang letaknya di ujung belakang universitasnya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, baekhyun lantas masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet dan menguncinya dari dalam. Tak lupa baekhyun juga memasangkan earphone agar desahan sehun tak bisa didengar orang lain.

"Hyungie ... nghh aahh cepaat" desah sehun yang kini mulai terangsang.

"Baiklah sehunie, sekarang lepaskan celanamu"

"Sudah ... "

"Lepaskan bajumu juga sehunie"

"Sudah ..."

"Dan sekarang biarkan hyung menjilati pelan puting sehun yang menggoda ini"

"Nghh ahh ... Hyungiee .."

"Kau merasakannya sehunie ? ahh rasakan lidah hyung sekarang tengah bermain main di daerah puting sehun. Hyung menjilatnya perlahan dan mengigitnya sesekali. Nghh aahh .. "

"Ahh hyungiee lanjutkan nghh" sehun yang sudah mulai terangsang dengan perlakuan kakaknya itu sekarang mulai mengocok perlahan penis kebanggaannya itu.

"Nghh sehuniee ... penismu sudah berdiri ? biarkan hyungmu ini yang menghisapnya" goda baekhyun.

"Ahh hyung kulumlah ... sehun sudah tak tahan"

"Sehun bisa merasakan tangan hyung sekarang mulai mengocok penis sehun, mengocoknya cepat. Hyung sekarang mulai berjongkok didepan penis sehun nghh ahh ..." Desah baekhyun tertahan, pasalnya ia tidak ingin desahannya terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Nghh hyung kocokan tangan hyung sungguh sangat nikmat aahh terus hyung" racau sehun

"Hyung mulai mendekatkan bibir hyung kearah penis sehun. Hyung sekarang tengah menjilat kepala penis sehun mpphh mppllhh aah"

"Ini terasa enak hyung" sehun mulai menuangkan lube diatas penisnya, mulai mengocok penisnya yang sekarang terasa licin.

"Hyung mulai memasukan penis sehun kedalam mulut hyung. Sekarang hyung mulai mengulum penis sehun, menaik turunkan kepala hyung diatas penis sehun mpph aahh mpphh"

"Ahh iya seperti itu hyung nghh sehun sudah tak tahan ..." sekarang sehun mulai mengocok penisnya cepat pasalnya sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaksnya

"Nghh sehuniee ... desahanmu membuat hyung terangsang aahh. Hyung kulum penis sehun lebih cepat, tangan hyung mulai meraba raba perut sehun mpphh"

"Ahh yess fuck you ! shit, hyung lebih cepat" pinta sehun

"Mpphh mpphh penis sehun terlalu besar didalam mulut hyung. Mpphh sehun merasakan lidah hyung menjilati penis sehun ?" tanya baekhyun

"Iyaa hyung aahh dan itu terasa nikmat"

"Sekarang hyung mulai mengocok penis sehun cepat, dan mulai menjilati kepala penis sehun mpphh ahh mpphh" Desah baekhyun pada adiknya sehun

"Nghh hyungg sehun keluar Nghhh aaahh ... !" desahan panjang sehun menandakan bahwa sehun sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

"Mpphh ahh sehun sudah puas sekarang hmm ?" ucap baekhyun lembut

"Sudah hyung ... dan nanti setelah hyung pulang kita akan mempraktekannya secara langsung hehe" Ucap sehun tergesa gesa

"Aish sudahlah, sekarang bersihkan badanmu"

"Baik hyungiee. Muah sehun sayang hyungiee" sehun lantas menutup panggilan telponnya itu.

* * *

Setelah melakukan kegiatan phonsex bersama adiknya itu, baekhyun lantas berniat pergi dan meninggalkan bilik kamar mandi itu. Tapi, ketika baekhyun akan keluar, disana sudah berdiri seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Desahanmu ... sungguh sangat menggoda sunbae" Ucap seseorang tadi

"Se se se sedang ... apa kau disini ..." tanya baekhyun gugup

"Aku ingin mendengar sunbae mendesah lagi ... tapi kali ini desahan untukku" ucap seseorang tadi dan kini mulai berjalan mendekati baekhyun.

"Jangan berani kau mendekat park chanyeol !" bentak baekhyun.

Mendengar itu chanyeol malah bersemangat untuk mencicipi tubuh baekhyun. Perlahan namun pasti chanyeol mulai memojokan tubuh mungil baekhyun. Perlahan chanyeol mulai mencium aroma tubuh baekhyun, dan tanpa disangka sangka chanyeol mulai berani mengelus leher mulus milik baekhyun.

"Jangan kurang ajar kau ... berhenmpphh" kata kata baekhyun tertahan karena sekarang chanyeol mulai menciumin bibir baekhyun dengan kasar dan bernafsu.

Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya, dirobeknya baju baekhyun hingga sekarang baekhyun bertelanjang dada. Chanyeol masih menciumin bibir manis baekhyun, sementara baekhyun masih berontak akan tindakan chanyeol terhadapnya.

Tapi percuma, badan chanyeol lebih besar daripada badannya. Baekhyun mulai terasa lemas, pasalnya sekarang daerah sensitifnya tengah dimainkan oleh chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai mengelus dan memelintir puting susu baekhyun lembut. Membuat baekhyun terangsang dibuatnya.

Mengetahui hal itu dan tidak ingin membuang kesempatan, chanyeol mulai membalikan badan baekhyun, menciumin tengkuk dan leher jenjang milik baekhyun, sedangkan tangannya masih setia memelintir dan mencubit pelan puting baekhyun.

Dengan posisi ini chanyeol dengan leluasa menggesekkan tonjolan penisnya pada pantat baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih terus saja berontak justru membuat chanyeol lebih merasa terangsang.

"Nghh lepaskan aku aahh kau sungguh lancang park chanyeol nghh" ucap baekhyun yang diselingi dengan beberapa desahan.

"Mpphh nikmati sajalah sunbae aahh penisku tidak akan mengecewakanmu" jawab chanyeol yang sedari tadi dikuasai oleh nafsu

Sekarang chanyeol mulai melepaskan baju yang ia pakai. Memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang indah dengan dihiasi otot yang menonjol. Setelah itu chanyeol menggunakan bajunya untuk mengikat tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil daripada chanyeol terus saja berontak dan meminta ampun. Tapi chanyeol malah mengacuhkan hal tersebut.

Sekarang chanyeol berhasil mengikat kedua tangan baekhyun dengan menggunakan bajunya tadi. Baekhyun sekarang tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap pasrah kepada chanyeol.

"lepaskan aku !" ucap baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Segera setelah aku berhasil memasukan penisku ini kedalam lubangmu sunbae"

"Aku mohon jangan ..." sekarang baekhyun mulai menangis

"Sudahlah sunbae, kau pun nanti akan menikmatinya" chanyeol yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsunya itu sekarang mulai memasang seringaian mautnya.

Perlahan lahan chanyeol mulai menurunkan celana yang dikenakan oleh baekhyun, mengelus tonjolan penis baekhyun yang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Baekhyun yang merasakan hal itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan merasakan setiap setuhan chanyeol terhadap tubuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu komando lagi, chanyeol segera menjilat tonjolan penis milik baekhyun, membasahinya dengan air ludah miliknya. Chanyeol sungguh bernafsu melihat penis baekhyun. Lantas ia mulai menurunkan celana dalam milik baekhyun, dan sekarang tampaklah sudah penis baekhyun yang mungil. Chanyeol mulai tersenyum dan kembali menjilati penis milik baekhyun.

"Mpphh aahh hentikan aku mohon nghh" ucap baekhyun susah payah

Chanyeol masih tetap menjilat dan mengulum penis baekhyun tanpa mendengarkan setiap ocehan yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat dikuasai oleh nafsunya sendiri. Baekhyun yang merasakan hal itu hanya bisa mendesah tertahan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kuluman chanyeol sungguh sangat nikmat.

Perlahan lahan sekarang chanyeol mulai membuat baekhyun menungging, memperlihatkan belahan pantatnya yang sungguh menggoda.

"Shitt sunbae ... kau belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya ?" ucap chanyeol yang sangat terangsang karena melihat hole milik baekhyun.

Chanyeol lantas mendekatkan wajahnya pada hole baek. Menghirup aromanya perlahan, yang justru hal itu membuatnya semakin bernafsu kepada baekhyun. Dijilatnya perlahan belahan pantat baekhyun, membuka lebar belahan pantatnya itu dan memperlihatkan pinky hole milik baekhyun.

Dengan pasti chanyeol mulai menjilati hole baekhyun, menghisap hole itu secara bernafsu dan tak sabaran. Tak lupa chanyeol juga menusuk nusuk pelan hole baekhyun dengan menggunakan lidahnya yang telaten itu. mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, baekhyun justru merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa.

"Mpphh ssllrrpp mpphh" desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut chanyeol

"Aku rasa ini sudah cukup aahh bersiaplah sunbae" perlahan lahan chanyeol mulai menghentikan kegiatannya menjilati hole baekhyun.

Sekarang chanyeol mulai menurunkan celana beserta cdnya itu. sekarang baekhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat penis milik chanyeol. Penis chanyeol sungguh sangat besar, bulu bulu halus menghiasi penisnya yang besar itu, tapi penis chanyeol tidak lurus seperti penis kris dan sehun. Penis chanyeol sedikit agak bengkok kearah kanan dan hal itu membuat baekhyun agak sedikit terangsang.

Perlahan lahan chanyeol mulai menggesekan kepala penisnya disekitar dinding hole baekhyun. Mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu baekhyun mulai mendesah merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Baekhyun mulai tergiur dengan perlakuan penis chanyeol terhadap holenya itu.

"Ini mungkin akan terasa sakit diawal sunbae. Tahanlah sebentar ngghh" ucap chanyeol lembut dan mulai memposisikan kepala penisnya itu tepat didepan hole milik baekhyun.

"Kenapa ... hiks .. kenapa " ucap baekhyun lirih.

Mendengar hal itu chanyeol mulai menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia mulai tersadar dengan apa yang ia tengah lakukan terhadap sunbaenya ini

"Kenapa harus seperti ini ... kenapa hiks" sekarang air mata baekhyun mulai menetes.

Chanyeol mulai sadar kembali dari nafsu yang sempat menguasainya tadi. Lalu dengan cepat chanyeol melepaskan ikatan tangan baekhyun dan mulai memeluk baekhyun erat. Sangat sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku sunbae... aku dikuasai oleh nafsuku sendiri ..." Ucap chanyeol lirih dan tetap memeluk baekhyun dengan erat.

"Aku mau pulang ... hiks"

"Baiklah aku antarkan sunbae pulang"

Setelah kejadian itu chanyeol mulai membantu baekhyun berdiri dan memberikan jaketnya kepada baekhyun lalu pergi mengantar baekhyun pulang. Chanyeol sungguh sangat merasa bersalah, pasalnya dia tidak bisa menahan nafsunya sendiri dan menyakiti orang yang ia cintai. Baekhyunlah orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta dipandangan pertama.

* * *

**RUANGAN DUA BELAS**

Kyungsoo, lay, dan xiumin masih memperhatikan beberapa calon mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang mereka ospek, tetapi mereka heran kenapa baekhyun belum juga kembali sedari tadi.

"Kyungsoo, lihat kesana" tunjuk lay ke arah lapangan

"Ada apa lay ?" tanya kyungsoo seraya menolehkan pandangannya kearah lapangan.

"Ah itu sudah biasa, tidak aneh lagi kalau kai sunbae itu tebar pesona haha" celetuk xiumin enteng.

"Masih saja ada calon mahasiswa yang dekat dekat dengannya, dia kan terkenal mesum" ucap lagi lay dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Aish kalian kenapa sih ? selalu mencela kai sunbae ?" protes kyungsoo tak terima

"Kau ini kenapa ? aku kan berbicara apa adanya tentang kai sunbae" jawab lay

"Betul tuh betul" timpal xiumin.

"Sudahlah aku akan pergi ke kantin beli makanan" ucap kyungsoo kesal dan langsung pergi meninggalkan lay dan xiumin.

* * *

**SEMENTARA ITU DI KEDIAMAN KELUARGA WU**

**18.00 WAKTU SETEMPAT**

"Sehun, hyungmu sudah pulang ?" tanya kris yang sedari tadi mondar mandir tak tenang

"Seharusnya baekhyun hyung sudah pulang jam segini. Tapi dia dari tadi belum pulang" jawab sehun sembari mengotak atik handphonenya itu.

"Aish kemana baekhyun chagi. Aku sungguh sangat khawatir" Ucap kris pelan

"Ah hyung. Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja kepada temannya baekhyun hyung ?" usul sehun.

"Ah kau pintar juga. Baiklah akan aku telpon temannya baekhyun"

Lalu kris mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mulai menelpon teman baekhyun. Tapi ketika kris akan menelpon temannya baekhyun tiba tiba bel pintu rumah berbunyi.

"Sehun coba kau lihat siapa yang datang" titah kris kepada sehun

Tanpa menunggu perintah yang kedua kalinya, sehun langsung pergi dan melihat siapa yang bertamu malam malam begini. Tetapi setelah sehun membuka pintu depan rumahnya itu, sehun langsung terkejut melihat baekhyun yang sedang menangis dengan diantar oleh seseorang yang tidak sehun kenali.

"YAAAKKK BAEKHYUN HYUNNNGG !" teriak sehun. Hal itu sontak membuat kris berlari kearah pintu depan rumah mereka

"Siapa kau ? kenapa hyungku bisa seperti ini ?" teriak sehun kepada chanyeol orang yang mengantarkan baekhyun pulang

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku adik kelasnya baekhyun sunbae" ucap chanyeol pelan

Kris lantas datang dan langsung memasangkan wajah paniknya. Sesegera mungkin kris membawa baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tetapi ketika chanyeol akan masuk sehun malah menahan chanyeol

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, terimakasih sudah mengantarkan hyungku pulang kerumah" ucap sehun tegas.

Akhirnya chanyeol pulang setelah mengantarkan baekhyun kerumahnya. Chanyeol masih sangat merasa bersalah, sepertinya chanyeol tidak akan bisa berdekatan lagi dengan baekhyun setelah kejadian ini.

Sementara itu kris yang masih terlihat panik sekarang mulai membaringkan baekhyun diatas kasurnya itu. kris perlahan lahan mulai mengelus sayang kening baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih terlihat sangat lemah hanya bisa tersenyum melihat perlakuan kris terhadapnya.

"Aku tidak apa apa hyung" ucap baekhyun lembut.

"Sudahlah kau istirahat saja, jangan terlalu banyak menggerakan tubuhmu" ucap kris yang kini dibarengi dengan senyuman.

Sehun yang saat itu juga ada didalam kamar baekhyun mulai meneteskan air mata, pasalnya ia juga merasa bersalah karena meminta baekhyun melayani hasratnya itu tadi siang. Dia tidak tahu kalau baekhyun akan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Akhirnya sehun pergi meninggalkan kris dan baekhyun lalu pergi kekamarnya sendiri.

Lalu kris dengan lembut membersihkan badan baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Mengelap badan baekhyun dengan menggunakan air hangat dan menggantikan pakaian baekhyun dengan piama kesayangan baekhyun. Mendapatkan perlakuan itu dari kakaknya, baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan bersyukur karena memiliki kakak yang pengertian seperti kris.

Setelah kris memandikan baekhyun lalu dia pun berbaring disamping baekhyun, memeluk tubuh baekhyun erat dari samping dan mengecup beberapa kali kening baekhyun. Kris sungguh sangat menyayangi baekhyun dan tak mau hal buruk terjadi pada diri baekhyun. Akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur dengan baekhyun yang berada didalam dekapan kakaknya kris.

Sedangkan sehun sekarang tengan menangis dan menyesali segala perbuatannya tadi. Meskipun sehun tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya yang menimpa kakaknya itu, tetapi sehun tetap merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa baekhyun untuk melayani nafsunya tadi siang.

* * *

**KEDIAMAN KYUNGSOO**

Kyungsoo sedang memasakan makanan untuk pacarnya yang sangat ia cintai ini, tapi pacarnya itu malah diam dan mengacuhkannya.

"Kau selalu saja mengacuhkanku chagi" ucap kyungsoo kesal

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu chagi. Kau masak apa hari ini ? sepertinya lezat" ucap pacar kyungsoo sembari memeluk tubuh kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Aih kau ini, sudahlah diam disana nanti acara masakku terganggu olehmu"

"Aku lebih nyaman seperti ini hehe"

"Terserah kau saja" ucap kyungsoo datar.

Setelah selesai memasak lantas kyungsoo mempersiapkan masakannya itu di meja makan dan bersiap untuk menyantapnya bersama dengan pacarnya itu.

"Seharusnya kau belajar lebih giat. Kau kan kuliah di fakultas kedokteran" ucap kyungsoo pada pacarnya itu.

"Aku sudah belajar dengan giat chagi. Apa lagi yang kurang ?"

"Kau ini terlalu mesum dan terlalu tebar pesona" protes kyungsoo

"Aku tidak mesum sayang~ aku hanya tidak bisa menahan hasratku saja"

"Dan berhentilah tebar pesona, aku tidak suka"

"kau cemburu eoh~"

"Yaakk kau ini lupakan saja, cepatlah kita makan saja"

Akhirnya mereka berdua makan malam bersama. Mereka memang tidak tinggal bersama, tapi pacar kyngsoo sering mengunjungi kyungsoo di rumahnya. Kyungsoo memang tinggal sendiri. Ayah dan ibunya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing masing.

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Baekhyun mulai terbangun dan mulai merasa baikan. Disampingnya masih terbaring kakaknya kris yang semalaman mendekap tubuhnya erat dan nyaman. Perlahan lahan baekhyun mulai mengelus pipi kris lembut.

"Kris hyung bangunlah, bukannya kau harus bekerja ?" ucap baekhyun lembut.

Mendengar hal itu kris mulai terbangun dari mimpi indahnya, menatap langit langit kamar baekhyun dan mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari baekhyun. Kris mulai tersenyum melihat baekhyun sudah kembali seperti semula, tidak seperti semalam yang keadaanya sungguh sangat menghawatirkan.

"Kau tidak usah pergi ke kampus dulu, aku akan membuatkan surat izin untukmu" ucap kris seraya mencium kening baekhyun lembut lalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

lalu baekhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan tanpa sengaja baekhyun mengingat kejadian kemarin sore bersama dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun lantas meneteskan air matanya, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa chanyeol akan setega itu memperkosanya. Tapi baekhyun masih bersyukur chanyeol tersadar dan menghentikan niatnya itu.

Tiba tiba suara ponsel baekhyun terdengar. Dan ternyata temannya kyungsoo yang menelpon

"Iya kyungsoo ?" ucap baekhyun lembut

"Baekhyun kau tidak apa apa ?" tanya kyungsoo cemas

"Memangnya ada apa ? aku tidak apa apa. Aku baik baik saja"

"Baeknyun ... kau pasti tidak akan percaya ini" ucap kyungsoo gagap

"Memangnya ada apa ? aku tidak mengerti" tanya baekhyun yang mulai penasaran.

"Kau lihat saja sosial media. Semua orang tengah membicarakanmu"

"Aku ? ada apa denganku ?"

"Fotomu yang tanpa busana sekarang sudah tersebar luas di sosial media" ucap kyungsoo parau.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti bercanda. Ini tidak mungkin" lantas baekhyun mematikan telponnya dan mulai mengecek sosial media lewat ponselnya itu.

Benar saja, foto baekhyun yang sedang telanjang dengan baju yang robek serta tangan terikat sudah beredar luas di sosial media. Foto ini memang memperlihatkan wajah baekhyun dengan jelas. Dan baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa foto ini diambil saat dirinya akan diperkosa oleh chanyeol.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua ... siapaa !" teriak baekhyun frustasi

"AAAAAAAAA !"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**ON HIATUS YAH WKWKW **

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**flamintsqueen : mungkin baekhyun ditakdirkan seperti itu wkwkw pantengin terus yah~**

**Baekhyunniee : hehe sengaja sehun dibuat prevert/? pantengin terus yah~**

**bellasung21 : baru tau dia kalau sehun prevert wkwk**

**kalsowoon : xiumin terlalu unyu buat jadi yaoi/?**

** : chanbaek hunbaek krisbaek ada disini semuanya~ kkk pantengin terus yah**

**luwhan : sengaja ncnya dibuat nanggung biar greget/? wkwkw**

**reiasia95 : ff ini sungguh sangat nista. semua pairnya mesum wkwkw pantengin terus yah~**

**baekhaan : hehe makash yah, tapi certita di chap4 gaje nih wkwk  
**

**Special bubble : wkwkw makanya pantengin aja terus yah~**

**baexian ree : nanti deh ncnya dibuat full wkwkw pantengin terus yah~**

**LuBaekShipper : rahasia dong~ masa dikasih tau kkk  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOW PLAYING : EXO - Baby don't cry**

_Baby don't cry tonight eodumi geochigo namyeon_

_Baby don't cry tonight eobseotdeon iri doel geoya_

_Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon_

_So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni_

* * *

**Author ga tega juga buat nyakitin baekhyun disini  
**

**maafkan author karena telah menistakan baekhyun /hug baekhyun/**

**masih setia kan bacanya ? jangan lupa REVIEW**

**Author masih butuh banyak masukan**

* * *

**WARNING !**

**TIDAK DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR  
**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**BOY X BOY**

****TYPO MODE: ON****

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

**CHAPTER 5  
**

* * *

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA**

**"Nghh sehuniee ... penismu sudah berdiri ? biarkan hyungmu ini yang menghisapnya" goda baekhyun.**

**"Nghh hyung kocokan tangan hyung sungguh sangat nikmat aahh terus hyung" racau sehun**

**"Nghh hyungg sehun keluar Nghhh aaahh ... !" desahan panjang sehun menandakan bahwa sehun sudah mencapai klimaksnya. **

**"Nghh lepaskan aku aahh kau sungguh lancang park chanyeol nghh" ucap baekhyun yang diselingi dengan beberapa desahan.**

**"Shitt sunbae ... kau belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya ?" ucap chanyeol yang sangat terangsang karena melihat hole milik baekhyun.**

**"Maafkan aku sunbae... aku dikuasai oleh nafsuku sendiri ..." Ucap chanyeol lirih dan tetap memeluk baekhyun dengan erat. **

**"Ah itu sudah biasa, tidak aneh lagi kalau kai sunbae itu tebar pesona haha" celetuk xiumin enteng.**

**"YAAAKKK BAEKHYUN HYUNNNGG !" teriak sehun. Hal itu sontak membuat kris berlari kearah pintu depan rumah mereka**

**"Fotomu yang tanpa busana sekarang sudah tersebar luas di sosial media" ucap kyungsoo parau.**

**"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua ... siapaa !" teriak baekhyun frustasi**

**"AAAAAAAAA !" **

* * *

"AAAAAAA !" teriak baekhyun frustasi

Mendengar teriakan baekhyun, kris dan sehun pun langsung datang menghampiri baekhyun yang berada di kamarnya. Betapa terkejutnya kris dan sehun ketika melihat baekhyun sedang menangis dengan muka yang merah padam.

"Baekhyun chagi kau kenapa ?" ucap kris yang langsung memeluk baekhyun dan mendekapnya erat.

"Hyung kenapa ?" sekarang sehun yang mulai berbicara.

Tapi mendengar perkataan kris dan sehun, baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dan terus menangis, yang justru hal itu semakin membuat kris dan sehun merasa panik. Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon dari baekhyun, kris pun mulai membopong baekhyun naik ke atas ranjangnya dan menidurkannya disana.

"Sehuna, bisa kau ambilkan air hangat ?" pinta kris kepada sehun yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari sehun.

"Ne hyung"

Sementara sehun mengambilkan air untuk baekhyun, kris mulai berbaring disebelah baekhyun yang masih menangis. Kris memeluk badan baekhyun erat, sangat sangat erat. Mengelus kening baekhyun, mencium pucuk kepalanya. Semua itu kris lakukan hanya untuk membuat baekhyun tenang.

Tidak lama kemudian sehun kembali dengan membawa segelas air hangat untuk bakhyun, krispun akhirnya bangun dan menuntun baekhyun untuk duduk.

"Ini hyung ..." ucap sehun pelan.

"Ah, baekhyun chagi sebaiknya kau minumlah dulu, tenangkan dirimu" ucap kris sembari mengambil air minum yang dibawakan sehun dan mulai memberikannya kepada baekhyun.

Setelah dirasa keadaan baekhyun mulai tenang, kris lalu menidurkan baekhyun kembali, dan mulai berbicara kepada sehun.

"Sehuna, bukankah kau harus pergi ke sekolah ?" tanya kris

"Aku ? tidak mau. Baekhyun hyung tengah seperti ini aku akan menjaga baekhyun hyung" jawab sehun tegas.

"Yaakk ?! pergi sekarang atau kau aku perkosa sekarang juga" ancam kris dengan matanya yang menatap tajam kepada sehun

"NEEEE ! Aish kau ini memang menyebalkan hyung"

Akhirnya sehun pergi keluar kamar bakhyun dan langsung berangkat sekolah. Sementara kris masih setia menemani baekhyun yang kini mulai terlelap.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu baekhyun" ucap kris didalam hati.

Kris memang tidak tahan bila melihat baekhyun menangis apalagi sampai terluka seperti ini, kris akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi adik adiknya terutama baekhyun. Kris pun perlahan lahan mulai turun dari ranjang baekhyun, menyelimuti tubuh baekhyun dengan selimut yang tebal dan nyaman. Mengecup kening baekhyun perlahan dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan baekhyun.

Akan tetapi ketika kris akan meninggalkan barkhyun, dengan tidak sengaja kris menginjak ponsen milik baekhyun. Kris lantas mengambil ponsel itu dan berniat untuk melihat isi ponsel baekhyun.

"KRIS HYUNG !" teriak sehun dari lantai bawah dan hal itu membuat kris tidak jadi untuk melihat isi ponsel milik baekhyun.

Lalu kris menyimpan ponsel baekhyun tanpa melihat isi ponsel milik baekhyun. Dan langsung berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Kau ini ! kenapa belum berangkat juga ?" bentak kris pada adiknya sehun.

"Kau kan harus mengantarkan aku" ucap sehun santai

"Kau berangkat sendiri Wu sehun ! kau kan sudah besar" bentak kris lagi dan kini sukses membuat sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi hyung ..." jawab sehun manja

Karena merasa geram dengan tingkah sehun, kris lantas mendekati sehun dan mulai mencium bibir adiknya itu, melumatnya perlahan dan sesekali menggigitnya lembut.

"Mpphh sshhpp aaahh" desahan mulai keluar dari mulut kris.

Menerima perlakuan seperti ini sehun mulai berontak dan melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka berdua.

"Pergi ke sekolah sekarang atau kau berakhir telanjang di kamarku ?!" ucap kris pada sehun dengan diiringi seringaian mautnya.

"YAAKKK ! kau ini mesum ! baiklah aku pergi sekarang" teriak sehun dan mulai berlari meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

Kris yang melihat ekspresi adiknya itu hanya bisa tertawa geli. Bisa bisanya kris mengerjai adiknya sendiri dengan cara seperti itu.

Samar samar terdengar suara ponsel kris berbunyi, lantas kris mulai mencari cari ponselnya tersebut. Dan ternyata satu pesan masuk dari nomer yang tidak kris kenal sebelumnya.

"Siapa ini" ucap kris pelan dan mulai membuka pesan masuknya itu

* * *

**From : XXX**

**To : Kris**

**_Hai Wu Yi Fan. Lama tidak bertemu, apa adikmu baekhyun baik baik saja ? aku rasa tidak haha_**

**06.30**

* * *

Setelah membaca pesan masuknya itu kris lalu merasa sedikit merasa aneh, sebenarnya siapa yang mengiriminya pesan seperti ini. Beribu pertanyaan terus saja menghampiri pikiran kris. Dan tak lama kemudian.

* * *

**From : XXX**

**To : Kris**

**_/Gambar baekhyun yang tanpa busana/_**

**06.40**

* * *

DEG !

Betapa terkejutnya kris setelah ia melihat pesan masuknya itu. betapa terkejutnya kris karena isi dari pesan masuknya itu adalah foto adiknya sendiri baekhyun yang sedang terbaring lemas tanpa busana.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN INI SEMUA !" Teriak kris yang mulai hilang kendali.

Perlahan lahan kris mulai mengepalkan tangannya, urat lehernya mulai keluar, mukanya mulai terlihat merah padam, matanya penuh dengan linangan ari mata. Sungguh kejadian itu membuat kris marah besar, sekarang kris tahu apa yang menimpa adiknya baekhyun akhir akhir ini.

"Drrrttt !" ponsel kris kembali berbunyi.

* * *

**From : XXX**

**To : Kris**

**_Bagaimana kris ? kau sudah melihatnya ? adikmu sungguh sangat menggoda bila tanpa busana seperti itu. _**

**06.50**

* * *

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi kris langsung menelpon orang yang mengiriminya pesan tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, kris pun tersambung dengan orang itu.

"APA MAUMU BRENGSEK !" Teriak kris yang amarahnya sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi

"Hahaha ... tenang Wu Yi Fan, atau harus aku memanggilmu dengan nama kris ?" ucap seseorang di telponnya itu.

"Rupanya kau ! mau apa kau sebenarnya ?" tanya kris emosi

"Hahaha kau masih mengenal baik suaraku ? hebat hebat, memang cinta pertama sulit dilupakan" ucap orang itu lagi

"Jadi apa maumu ?"

"Temui aku di Caffee prince jam 4 sore. Jangan terlambat kris sayang haha"

"Tuuu...uuuttt !"

"Sialan ! sebenarnya apa maunya" gumam kris pelan.

Dengan tergesa gesa kris lantas berlari menuju kamar baekhyun, lalu menghampiri baekhyun dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang baekhyun tanpa membangunkan baekhyun. Lalu kris mulai melihat isi ponsel baekhyun. Dan benar saja, ketika kris mulai melihat ponsel baekhyun, kris langsung melihat foto telanjang baekhyun yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Tanpa disadari kris mulai meneteskan air matanya. Menyimpan kembali ponsel baekhyun lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Dia merasa telah gagal menjaga adik adiknya. Lalu kris mulai berbaring kembali di samping baekhyun, mendekapnya erat dan menciumin pucuk kepala baekhyun.

Tandap disadari ternyata baekhyun tidak tertidur, baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya saja. Lalu baekhyun mengelus lengan kris kakaknya itu dan mulai berbicara padanya.

"Aku tidak apa apa hyung, aku tidak apa apa" ucap baekhyun lirih disertai isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu.

"Aku tau, aku tau" jawab kris lembut yang masih saja mendekap hangat tubuh baekhyun.

Merekapun akhirnya tertidur satu sama lain dengan keadaan mata lebam akibat terlalu banyak air mata yang keluar. Tidak disangka sangka pria setangguh dan sesangar kris bisa meneteskan air mata. Kris berjanji akan menghabisi orang yang membuat adiknya baekhyun seperti ini.

* * *

**KAMPUS BAEKHYUN**

Kyungsoo, lay, dan xiumin terlihat panik dan cemas dengan keadaan baekhyun sekarang. Pasalnya, hampir seluruh orang di kampus mengetahui tentang foto baekhyun yang telanjang tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini kyungsoo ?" tanya lay panik

"Iya bagaimana ?" timpal xiumin yang sedari tadi meneteskan air matanya.

Xiumin memang orang yang paling cengeng diantara mereka berempat. Melihat masalah baekhyun yang berat seperti ini membuat para sahabatnya kalang kabut. Mereka pun pasti terkena imbasnya dengan adanya foto baekhyun yang tanpa busana itu.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua tenang saja, aku yakin ini hanya jebakan" Sekarang kyungsoo yang angkat bisaca.

"Tapi siapa yang tega menyebarkan foto itu ?" ucap lay

"Apa baekhyun punya musuh sebelumnya ?" tanya xiumin pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu kyungsoo dan lay hanya terdiam. Karena mereka merasa tidak mempunyai musuh sebelumnya. Apalagi baekhyun yang terkenal dengan kebaikannya dan parasnya yang lucu.

Tiba tiba seseorang datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kyungsoo-ah. Dimana baekhyun ? " tanya orang itu

"Mau apa kau tiba tiba mencari baekhyun ?" jawab kyungsoo tegas.

Lalu orang itu tersenyum dan mulai mendekati kyungsoo, lalu orang itu membisikan sesuatu pada kyungsoo.

"Foto baekhyun yang telanjang itu sungguh sangat menggoda, bisakan aku menjamah tubuhnya ? berapapun akan aku bayar" ucap orang itu pelan.

Mendengar ucapan orang tersebut, kyungsoo langsung marah besar dan mulai mendorong tubuh orang itu.

"TERUSLAH BERHARAP CHOI SIWON ! BAEKHYUN BUKAN ORANG YANG SEPERTI ITU" teriak kyungsoo yang tak terima

"Hahaha tapi baekhyun sungguh sangat menggoda" ucap siwon

"Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang !" teriak lay yang amarahnya sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

Lalu siwon pun mulai pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan wajah yang terlihat sungguh sangat puas.

Setelah siwon pergi, gerombolan gang seni tari pun menghampiri mereka bertiga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yoona, hyoyeon, dan yuri. Mereka memang terkenal di kampus ini.

"Hei kalian ! apa benar foto itu foto baekhyun ?" tanya yoona

"Benar nuna" jawab lay pelan sambil menunduk

"Aish bisa bisanya anak itu menghancurkan reputasi kampus kita !" ucap yoona lagi

"Sudahlah, keluarkan saja orang seperti itu. sungguh sangat menjijikan" timpal yuri sambil memainkan rambutnya yang indah.

"Tapi nuna baekhyun ..." ucap xiumin terbata bata

"Diam kau ! apa aku suruh kau berbicara ?!" teriak hyoyeon dan langsung membuat kyungsoo, lay dan xiumin terdiam.

"Dengar baik baik. Dengan adanya foto baekhyun yang telanjang itu, kampus kita terkena imbasnya ! kalian tau ?" teriak yoona dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari rekannya itu.

"Aku tidak mau tau, pokoknya kalian harus urus semua ini" bisik yoona pada kyungsoo dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari kyungsoo.

"Lagipula aku heran dengan kalian bertiga, kenapa kalian mau berteman dengan seseorang seperti baekhyun yang menjijikan itu ?" tanya yuri

"Lebih baik kalian cari teman baru hahaa" tambah hyoyeon yang langsung diiringi gelak tawa yoona dan yuri.

"Sudahlah kita pergi saja dari sini" ucap yuri kepada teman temannya.

Lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo, lay dan xiumin yang masih tertunduk malu. Bukan malu karena memiliki teman seperti baekhyun, malu karena mereka tidak bisa mengurus masalah baekhyun yang seperti ini.

"Sudahlah ... sunbae tenang saja. Aku akan mencari tau siapa penyebab dari semua masalah ini" ucap seseorang yang sukses membuat kyungsoo, lay, dan xiumin terkejut.

"Ah ? Chanyeol ? kau mengagetkanku saja" ucap xiumin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Heheh maafkan aku sunbae. Tapi aku janji akan mencari tau siapa sebenarnya yang tega melakukan ini semua" ucap chanyeol pasti

"Baiklah chanyeol, terimakasih atas bantuannya. Kami bertiga pun tidak akan tinggal diam seperti ini, pasti kami bertiga akan ikut membantumu" ucap lay yang berharap semua masalah ini cepat selesai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat keadaan baekhyun ?" usul xiumin yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan mantap dari teman temannya

"Hmm lebih baik aku tidak ikut sunbae hehe aku banyak sekali pekerjaan" Ucap chanyeol gagap.

"Benar kau tidak ikut chayeol ?" tanya lay pada chanyeol

"Iya sunbae hehe yasudah aku pergi ke kelas dulu" Jawab chanyeol yang langsung pergi meninggalkan sunbaenya itu.

"Sepertinya aku juga tidak bisa ikut. Aku ada janji dengan kai sunbae hehe" jawab kyungsoo

"Kenapa akhir akhir ini kau selalu terlihat bersama kai sunbae ? sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian berdua ?" selidik lay yang mulai curiga

"Apa ?! tidak tidak ada apa apa" jawab kyungsoo yang terlihat gelagapan dan gugup.

"Benar tidak ada apa apa ? kau paracan dengan kai sunbae ?" sekarang xiumin yang mulai angkat berbicara.

"Apa ?! Nghh ... " terlihat kyungsoo kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan dari temannya itu.

Ketika kyungsoo akan menjawab pertanyaan dari teman temannya itu, tiba tiba ada seseorag yang datang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Orang itu terlihat panik sekali

"SUNBAAEEEE ! LAY Sunbaee !" teriak orang itu

"YAAKK kau ini ! bisa kah kau sedikit lebih tenang ?" teriak xiumin yang tidak mau kalah.

"Diam kau pipi bakpau !" ucap orang itu tadi

"YAAKK apa kau bilang ? kau minta di hajar rupanya" xiumin bersiap siap untuk menghajar orang itu

"Sudahlah kalian berdua berhenti berkelahi" ucap lay yang coba menenangkan mereka berdua

"Nah ada apa kau kesini chorong ?" ucap lay lagi

"Kalian semua pasti tidak percaya. Foto baekhyun sunbae yang tanpa busana itu sekarang sudah masuk berita kampus. Bagaimana ini ?" ucap chorong panik

"APA ?! kau bercanda kan ?" ucap kyungsoo terkejut

"Tidak kyungsoo sunbae, aku serius. Aku kan anggota pers kampus" jawab chorong

"Bagaimana ini lay ?" ucap kyungsoo pada lay

"Aku tidak tau ... bagaimana ini xiumin ?" ucap lay pada xiumin

"Aku juga tidak tau ... Bagaimana ini kyungsoo ?" ucap xiumin pada kyungsoo

"Aku tidak tau ... bagaimana ini ..."

"YAAAKK ! bisakah kalian berhenti bertindak seperti orang bodoh ?" Ucap chorong frustasi

"Sebaiknya kita harus cepat cepat menyelsaikan masalah ini" usul kyungsoo

"Baiklah aku setuju"

Mereka pun akhirnya mulai menyelidiki siapa biang dari semua permasalahan yang menimpa baekhyun saat ini.

* * *

**KEDIAMAN WU**

**16.00**

Baekyun sedang duduk temenung di meja makan, keadaannya sungguh sangat kacau, mata lebam, rambut acak acakan, muka yang kurang bersemangat, dan pakaian yang terlihat sungguh sangat lusuh.

"Hyungie, kau benar tidak apa apa ?" tanya sehun lembut

"Hyung tidak apa apa sehunie. Sudah kau ganti baju dulu sana, tubuhmu bau keringat" jawab baekhyun parau

"Baiklah hyungie, sehun pergi ganti baju dulu ya" lantas sehun pun mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun lembut dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian.

Tidak lama kemudian bel rumah baekhyun berbunyi. Lalu baekhyun dengan sesegera meuju pintu depan rumahnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang. Dan ketika baekhyun membuka pintu, ternyata sahabatnya datang untuk melihat keadannya sekarang.

"AAAAA lay, xiumin !" teriak baekhyun dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu

"Aish baek, kau tidak apa apa kan ?" ucap lay pada baekhyun

"Aku ? hehe aku tidak apa apa lay"

"Hmm oh iya aku juga membawakan ini untukmu baek hehe" ucap xiumin lalu memberikan sekotak es krim rasa vanilla kesukaan baekhyun.

"Aaaaa kau baik sekali xiumin" ucap baekhyun.

Lalu tiba tiba chorong muncul dan mengagetkan baekhyun.

"Yaaakk ! Park Chorong !" teriak baekhyun

"Heheh maafkan aku sunbae. Sunbae tidak apa apa kan ?" ucapnya pelan

"Tidak chorong aku tidak apa apa. Oh iya ayo masuk" tawar baekhyun kepada sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya merega bertiga masuk kedalam rumah baekhyun, mereka pun duduk dan berbincang di ruangan kesukaan mereka, dimana lagi kalau bukan ruang tv.

"Oh iya, kyungsoo kemana ?" tanya baekhyun yang sedari tadi tidak melihat kyungsoo

"Seperti biasa baek, kyungsoo sedang bersama kai sunbae sekarang" jawab xiumin yang mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Aish anak itu ..." gerutu baekhyun

"Hmm iya baek, aku mau menanyakan sesuatu padamu" ucap lay

"Bertanya tentang apa lay ?"

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kyungsoo dengan kai sunbae ?" tanya lay lagi

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu ?" tanya baekhyun pada lay

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja akhir akhir ini mereka terlihat begitu sangat dekat. Apa mereka berpacaran ?" sekarang lay mulai penasaran.

"Tentu saja mereka berpacaran ..." celetuk chorong dengan santainya.

"Aish diam kau, kau mengganggu saja. Sudah makan ini saja ini makan" ucap xiumin yang kesal pada chorong

"Haha apa xiumin dan chorong selalu bertengkar seperti ini lay ?" tanya baekhyun

"Hampir setiap hari baekhyun ..." jawab lay

"Aish kenapa kau jadi membahas ini ? jadi kyungsoo dan kai sunbae itu berpacaran ?" tanya xiumin yang masih merasa sedikit kesal

"Kan sudah aku bilang bahwa mereka itu berpacaran" ucap chorong lagi

"diam kau ! aku tidak bertanya padamu" teriak xiumin

"Aku tidak tau, kyungsoo tidak pernah cerita masalah ini. Mungkin saja mereka berpacaran kan ?" jawab baekhyun sambil memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo jahat sekali tidak mau menceritakan kisah cintanya kepada kita semua" ucap lay kecewa

Merekapun akhirnya berbincang bincang, mereka tidak menyinggung sedikit pun mengenai masalah yang menimpa baekhyun sekarang. Mereka hanya ingin membuat baekhyun merasa ceria dan menghilangkan sejenak masalah yang menimpa baekhyun saat ini.

"Oh iya baekhyun sunbae. Rumahmu terlihat sepi, kemana kris oppa dan sehun ?" tanya chorong

"Oh itu, kris hyung pamit pergi keluar tadi, sedangkan sehun sedang ganti baju di dalam kamarnya" jawab baekhyun

Tidak lama kemudian sehun keluar dari kamarnya hanya dengan menggunakan celana boxer dan kaos kesukaanya. Ketika sehun berjalan melewati kakaknya itu tanpa sengaja sehun melihat seseorang yang asing dimatanya.

DEGG !

Sehun terdiam sejenak setelah melihat chorong. Tanpa disengaja akhirnya kedua mata mereka pun bertemu satu sama lain. Entah apa yang merasuki sehun, kini pipinya terlihat merona merah, sementara chorong terus saja memandangi sehun adik dari sunbaenya itu.

"Sehunie .. kemarilah. Ini ada teman teman hyung" ucap baekhyun pada sehun

"Ah tidak hyungie ... sehun akan mengerjakan tugas dulu" ucap sehun gagap lalu kembali kedalam kamarnya dengan tergesa gesa

"Aish ada apa dengan anak itu" gerutu baekhyun pelan.

Chorong yang melihat tingkah laku sehun hanya bisa tersenyum. Lalu mereka pun kembali berbincang dan tertawa satu sama lain

* * *

**KEDAI COFFEE PRINCE**

Terlihat kris tengah duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada di kedai coffee itu. mata yang sedikit terlihat merah padam, tangan yang terus saja ia kepal, dan amarah yang menghiasi wajah tampan kris. Lantas terlihatlah seseorang datang menghampiri kris, melihat orang itu kris semakin dikuasai oleh amarah dan emosinya sendiri.

"Ah rupanya kau punya nyali juga datang kemari" ucap orang itu

"Sebenarnya apa maumu brengsek !" bentak kris

"Wo wo wo ... santai saja kris, bahkan aku saja belum duduk" ucap orang itu dan langsung duduk berhadapan dengan kris.

"Kau mau pesan apa ?" tanya orang itu lagi

"Apa maumu sebenarnya ?" kris malah balik bertanya.

"Ah ... aku lupa. Kau kan sangat suka sekali dengan waffel dan milk coffee"

"Diam lah! Aku kesini bukan untuk makan dengan mu wanita sialan !" bentak kris

"Dengar kris. Nyawa adikmu ada di tanganku sekarang" ucap orang itu lagi

"Jadi apa mau mu jessica ?" ucap kris pada orang itu

"Mauku ? Hahah kau tanya apa mauku ?" ucap orang itu yang ternyata bernama jessica

Mendengar ucapa jessica, kris hanya terdiam. Kris mulai menundukan kepalanya. Perlahan lahan jessica mula mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kris dan mulai mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau lupa kris ? kau lupa ? kau yang telah membuat aku hampir gila karena kehilanganmu. kau lupa ?! Hah ?!" sekarang jessica mulai balik membentak kris.

"Maafkan aku ... " ucap kris lirih.

"Hahaha ... lucu, kau memang sangat lucu. Sekian lamanya aku menahan sakit hati ini dan sekarang kau baru meminta maaf ?! sudah terlambat Wu Yi Fan"

"Tapi kenapa kau harus menyakiti baekhyun ?" tanya kris lagi

"Kenapa ? kau tanya kenapa ?! aku cinta pertamamu kris. Dan kau juga cinta pertamaku" jawab jessica lirih

"Tapi kenapa ? kenapa kau malah seperti ini ?" lanjut jessica

"Kau malah menghancurkan cinta pertamamu, meninggalkan aku cinta pertamamu ..." ucapan jessica terpotong

"DAN LEBIH MEMILIH UNTUK BERSAMA ANAK BRENGSEK ITU ! KENAPA ?" teriak jessica

BRAKK !

"Sudah cukup !" teriak kris sambil menggebrak meja dan langsung berdiri.

"Jangan sekali lagi kau berani mendekati adik adikku, atau aku akan membunuhmu" ancam kris pada jessica.

Lalu kris berniat untuk beranjak meninggalkan jessia dari kedai coffe itu, akan tetapi ketika kris akan pergi jessica menahan tangan kris dan mulai berkata.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan lebih dulu hancur" ucap jessica.

Lantas jessica melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang sempat menahan kris. Lalu krispun pergi meninggalkan jessica cinta pertamanya itu.

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**06.30**

Pagi hari yang cerah itu baekhyun berniat untuk pergi ke kampusnya, meskipun sekarang baekhyun sedang mengalami masalah yang cukup berat baginya. Tapi baekhyun sadar, dia tidak bisa terus menerus menghindar dari masalahnya ini. Lambat laun pasti masalahnya akan terselesaikan.

"Sehuna cepat habiskan makananmu lalu aku akan mengantarkanmu pergi sekolah" ucap kris pada adiknya sehun

"Iya hyung" ucap sehun sembari mengangguk dan mulai menghabiskan makanannya.

"Oh iya baek chagi, kau yakin akan pergi ke kampus hari ini ?" tanya kris pada baekhyun

"Tentu saja hyung, aku kan masih harus sekolah" jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau ada apa apa telpon saja hyungmu ini"

"Baik hyung hehe"

"Sehun cepat !" teriak kris pada adiknya sehun.

Kris lantas mendekati baekhyun, mencium kening baekhyun dan mengecup manja bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari kakaknya hanya bisa tersenyum, sementara sehun sudah dipastikan akan cemberut selama perjalanannya ke sekolah karena menyaksikan adegan ciuman kris dengan baekhyun.

* * *

**KAMPUS BAEKHYUN**

**07.00**

Baekhyun terlihat mulai memasuki area kampusnya itu dengan hati yang tak karuan. Baru beberapa langkah baekhyun memasuki area kampusnya itu, sorot mata semua orang tertuju pada baekhyun, mereka mulai berbisik satu sama lain sembari menatap baekhyun jijik dan sinis. Tiba tiba seseorang datang dan mendorong baekhyun sampai terjatuh.

"Opps ! sorry ... Hahah" ucap orang yang memang sengaja membuat baekhyun terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan ? tubuhmu yang indah itu tidak apa apa kan ? haha" ucapnya lagi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

Menerima perlakuan yang seperti itu baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum, bukan baekhyun namanya kalau harus menyerah karena masalah yang sepele seperti ini. Baekhyun pun lantas berdiri dan lanjut berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Ketika baekhyun akan pergi menuju kelasnya, tiba tiba yoona, yuri, dan hyoyeon datang menghampiri baekhyun dengan menatap baekhyun jijik.

"Kau masih berani datang kemari ?" ucap yoona

"Dasar tidak tau malu" sekarang yuri yang angkat bicara

"Orang seperti dirimu ini lebih pantas berada di tempat sampah ! kotor, bau, menjijikan" ucap yoona lagi

Lalu hyoyeon mulai mendekati baekhyun dan membisikan sesuatu padanya

"Dengar baik baik, kau ini tidak lebih baik daripada sampah ! dasar murahan !" ucap hyoyeon pelan ditelinga baekhyun.

Mendengar perkataan seperti itu baekyun mulai meneteskan air matanya. Tetapi teman teman baekhyun lantas datang menghampirinya, kyungsoo, lay, dan xiumin. Mereka datang dan langsung memeluk baekhyun.

"Sudahlah sunbae. Jangan ganggu baekhyun lagi" ucap kyungsoo yang mulai marah

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah baekhyun !" timpal xiumin.

"Ah sudahlah, kalian semua sama saja, dasar sampah !" ucap yoona dan mereka pun langsung pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan teman temannya itu.

"Baek, kau tidak apa apa kan ?" ucap kyungsoo

"Sudahlah baek, jangan dengarkan omongan mereka semua" Ucap lay lirih

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri dulu ..." ucap baekhyun ditengah isakannya

Lantas baekhyun pergi meninggalkan teman temannya itu, baekhyun berencana pergi ke tempat yang lebih tenang, lebih aman, dan lebih nyaman. Akan tetapi ketika baekhyun berjalan di koridor kampusnya, semua orang mulai mengejeknya, mengata ngatainya dan menatapnya sinis.

"Hei lihat itu kan artis porno kampus kita hahhaa"

"Kau masih berani datang kemari ? sungguh menjijikan"

"Hei baekhyun ... bisakah aku melihatmu telanjang ? akan aku bayar berapapun haha"

"sampah ..."

"Pelacur ..."

"Sungguh tidak tau malu"

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dari kampus ini"

"Kau sepertinya tidak punya harga diri kan baekhyun ? haha"

Dan tanpa disangka sangka beberapa dari gerombolan orang yang mencaci makinya itu mulai melemparkan telur dan tomat busuk pada tubuh baekhyun. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, beberapa diantara mereka melempari baekhyun dengan batu kerikil berukuran sedang.

Tubuh baekhyun penuh dengan telur dan tomat busuk, tapi baekhyun masih terus saja berjalan dengan mata yang tidak henti hentinya menangis dan telinga yang tidak henti hentinya mendengar cacian orang orang itu. tiba tiba orang orang itu mulai melemparkan kerikil dan tepat mengenai dahi baekhyun, lutut dan juga pergelangan tangan baekhyun.

BRUUKK !

Tidak sanggup menahan sakit, akhirnya baekhyun mulai terjatuh, masih terdengar dengan jelas beberapa orang menghujatnya dengan kata kata kasar. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis. Bau telur dan tomat busuk sungguh sangat menyengat, dan sekarang darah segar mulai bercucuran.

Tiba tiba seseorang datang mengampiri baekhyun yang sedang terjatuh. Orang itu mulai memeluk tubuh baekhyun, mendekapnya erat, melindungi baekhyun dari serangan orang orang itu. mendapat perlindungan seperti itu, baekhyun mulai merasa lebih tenang, baekhyun mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada orang itu, dan mulai menangis dipelukan orang itu.

Akhirnya orang itu pun membantu baekhyun berdiri, membantunya berjalan dan membawa baekhyun ketempat yang aman dan sepi dari gerombolan orang tadi. Orang itu membawa baekhyun ke suatu tempat yang indah. Temapt dipinggir sungai dan ada satu pohon rindang disana.

Orang itu pun lantas menyenderkan punggungnya pada batang pohon yang menghadap aliran air sungai yang tenang dan memposisikan tubuh baekhyun bersender pada dadanya. Orang itu mulai memeluk baekhyun dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat dan mulai mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini ... " ucap baekhyun lirih disela sela tangisannya

"Semua orang membenciku sekarang, aku kotor, aku hina !" sekarang baekhyun mulai menangis.

Mendengar perkataan baekhyun tadi, orang itu makin mempererat pelukannya pada baekhyun dan ikut meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu sunbae, aku akan melindungimu" ucap orang itu

"Kenapa kau seperti ini ? aku hina, aku tak pantas untukmu park chanyeol. Lebih baik kau menjauhi aku sekarang" ucap baekhyun lirih yang tak henti hentinya menangis.

"Karena aku mencintamu sunbae ... " ucap chanyeol pada baekhyun.

"Aku tau kau tidak mencintaku, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu Wu Baekhyun ..."

"Aku akan terus mencintamu, walaupun harus cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ..."

* * *

_Tahukah kamu aku memiliki fotomu_

_Kupandang pandangi kupandang pandangi tak henti henti_

_Bila saja engkau tahu beta besar rasaku_

_Rasa cintaku padamu di kejauhan hatimu_

_Inikah namanya cinta sendirian yg kurasakan_

_Tiada keberanian menyatakan aku cinta_

_Hatiku yang malang teruslah bertahan jangan kau hilang_

_Buktikan cintamu teramat dalam, meski harus cinta sendirian_

* * *

Mendengar hal itu baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam, mulai berhenti menangis dan keheningan diantara mereka mulai tercipta. Perlahan lahan baekhyun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dari pelukan chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai merasakan debaran aneh di dadanya, debaran yang sama ketika dia berada di dekat kris kakaknya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, baekhyun mulai jatuh cinta kepada chanyeol.

* * *

**KAMPUS BAEKHYUN**

Sahabat baekhyun mulai mencari keberadaan baekhyun, pasalnya mereka mulai khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun saat ini. Lay dan Xiumin yang mencari keberadaan baekhyun, sementara kyungsoo sedang ada urusan dengan dosen pembimbing perihal masalah foto baekhyun yang sudah masuk berita kampus.

Ketika lay dan xiumin mencari keberadaan baekhyun, tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu dengan kai. mereka pun lantas pergi menghampiri kai.

"Kai sunbae !" teriak lay

Mendengar namanya ada yang memanggil, kai langsung menoleh dan membalikan badannya.

"Ah kalian, ada apa memanggilku ?" ucap kai

"Hmmm kai sunbae apa kau melihat baekhyun ?" tanya lay

"Sepertinya aku belum melihat baekhyun akhir akhir ini, memangnya kenapa ?" sekarang kai yang bertanya balik

"Ah tidak sunbae, kami hanya menghawatirkan keadaan baekhyun saja" jawab xiumin santai

Lalu terlintas di pikiran lay mengenai kedekatan antara kyungsoo dan kai, lalu dengan sedikit gugup dan ragu ragu lay mulai bertanya kepada kai sunbae mengenai kedekatanya dangan kyungsoo

"Kai sunbae, apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu hal ?" ucap lay gugup

"Ah ? bertanya tentang apa lagi ?" jawab kai

"Hmmm apa kai sunbae berpacaran dengan kyungsoo ?" tanya lay yang sudah sangat penasaran

"Apa ?! Haha berpacaran dengan kyungsoo ?" ucap kai yang terkejut

"Iya sunbae, apa kau berpacaran dengan kyungsoo ?" sekarang xiumin yang bertanya

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak berpacaran dengan kyungsoo" jawab kai enteng

"Kau serius sunbae ? jangan bercanda"

"Untuk apa aku bercanda ?! aku memang tidak berpacaran dengan kyungsoo"

"JADI ?!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**MAAFKAN AUTHOR KARENA TELAH MENISTAKAN BEBERAPA CAST /WINK/**

**AUTHOR MAU BUAT PENGAKUAN.**

**SEBENERNYA AUTHOR YANG NYEBARIN FOTO BAEKHYUN YANG LAGI TELANJANG ITU :( MAAP**

**BALASAN REVEIW: **

**Special bubble : belum saatnya mereka ncan wkwkw chap 5 malah ga ada nc**

**Kim Eun Seob : belum tau nih, baek mau sama sehun apa kris wkwk pantengin aja yah~**

** : Author juga bingung pairingnya siapa wkkw**

**Baekhyunniee : kamu yang nyebarin yah ? ._. hehe ini diusahain cepet ko updatenya. makasih dukungannya **

**reiasia95 : Author yang nyebarin foto baekhyun wkwkw /tawa nista/?**

**ByunBina : baekhyun kuat ko di cerita ini/? tenang aja wkwkw ini udah kilat masa -_-**

** : Author masih cimit, belum boleh bikin cerita nc/?**

**YoonAHeartfilia : Author gatau siapa yang nyebarin :(**

**Fytallz : hehe makasih yah, dukung terus~**

**LuBaekShipper : weh kalau dikasih tau ga seru dong wkkww  
**

**dims : threesome ? nanti author akan pikirkan itu wkwkw makanya pantengin aja terus  
**

**Guest : kalau author kasih tau pacarnya kyungsoo itu siapa, ga rame dong/?  
**

**illa : mungkin hanya perasaan kamu aja/? wkkw pantengin terus yah~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

****NOW PLAYING : Kim Taeyeon - I LOVE YOU  
****

My Love saranghaeyo saranghaeyo

keudae deutgo ittnayo

My Love ijimarayo jiuji marayo

uriui sarangeul

* * *

**Maaf yah, author hiatusnya lama banget hehe lagi sibuk kuliah nih**

**masih setia kan sama keluarga Wu ? kalau ga setia author mau pundung aja/?**

**Masih siap ko nerima kritik dan saran**

**makanya REVIEW yah jangan lupa**

* * *

**WARNING !  
**

**TIDAK DIPERUNTUKAN UNTUK ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR  
**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**BOY X BOY**

****TYPO MODE: ON****

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA**

**"Apa ?! Haha berpacaran dengan kyungsoo ?" ucap kai yang terkejut**

**"Iya sunbae, apa kau berpacaran dengan kyungsoo ?" sekarang xiumin yang bertanya**

**"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak berpacaran dengan kyungsoo" jawab kai enteng**

**"Kau serius sunbae ? jangan bercanda"**

**"Untuk apa aku bercanda ?! aku memang tidak berpacaran dengan kyungsoo"**

**"JADI ?!" **

* * *

"JADI ?!"

"aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian berdua, kami sedang mengerjakan project bersama, makanya kami selalu terlihat bersama" jelas kai santai

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, xiumin dan lay pun hanya bisa terdiam.

"hmmm ... kalau begitu, kita pamit dulu sunbae .." ucap lay yang sedikit terlihat grogi

Akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan kai yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Dasar anak anak yang aneh" ucap kai sembari menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

Ketika langit berubah menjadi hitam kelabu, angin yang lembut berubah menjadi gaduh, suasana ramai dikeadaan menjadi senyap. Begitupun dengan perasaan yang kosong menjadi gemetar dan tak terkendali. Dan ketika hati menemukan sebuah cinta

Chanyeol masih dengan lembut memeluk serta melindungi tubuh mungil milik baekhyun, mengecup pelan pucuk kepala baekhyun, sementara baekhyun masih terlelap diperaduan mimpi indahnya.

Perlahan chanyeol mulai menggendong lembut tubuh baekhyun yang terlihat rapuh, membawanya pergi ketempat yang lebih nyaman.

"Kita mau kemana ?" ucap baekhyun lirih

"kerumah ku" jawab chanyeol lembut sembari berjalan hati hati.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu hal yang bisa membuat hatinya bergetar, dan itu ketika dia bersama chanyeol. Meang terlalu awal untuk baekhyun jatuh cinta pada chanyeol, tapi hatinya berkata lain, hatinya memihak pada chanyeol. Hatinya telah tercuri oleh chanyeol, orang yang membuat baekhyun nyaman. Baekhyun percaya bahwa chanyeol akan melindunginya dengan sepenuh hati.

Akhirnya chanyeol membawa baekhyun kesebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi, sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah dengan halaman yang luas didepannya. Perlahan baekhyun mulai tersadar

"kita ada dimana ?" ucap baekhyun sembari melihat sekeliling

"selamat datang di rumahku" jawab chanyeol diiringi dengan senyuman yang lembut.

Perlahan chanyeol mulai membawa baekhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya, tidak terlalu ramai, rumah chanyeol selalu terlihat sepi seperti ini. Chanyeol hanya tinggal berdua dirumah yang sebesar ini, hanya dia dan kakaknya.

Perlahan chanyeol mulai membawa baekhyun ke kamarnya sendiri, membaringkan perlahan tubuh rapuh baekhyun di atas ranjangnya yang besar. Menatap manik manik mata baekhyun membuat hati chanyeol berdegup tak karuan. Sementara baekhyun, masih saja memasang muka yang cemas dan khawatir akan dirinya sendiri.

"kau istirahatlah dulu, aku akan membawakan beberapa pakaian baru dan makanan untukmu sunbae" ucap chanyeol dan langsung pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

"Ne ... " ucap baekhyun lirih.

Baekhyun yang masih merasakan sakit di beberapa daerah tubuhnya karena lemparan telur, tomat dan kerikil kecil tadi membuatnya tidak bisa banyak berbuat apa apa.

Tidak lama kemudian, chanyeol datang membawa pakaian dan makanan untuk baekhyun. Tanpa dikomando, chanyeol lalu membuka seluruh pakaian baekhyun, membuat tubuh baekhyun telanjang tanpa sehelai benang satu pun. Melihat pemandangan yang indah seperti itu, chanyeol hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menahan nafsunya sendiri akan tubuh indah baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya baekhyun karena melihat tingkah aneh chanyeol

"Ah ? hehe tidak apa apa sunbae" ucap chanyeol sembari membersihkan semua tubuh baekhyun dengan lap yang telah dibasahi oleh air hangat.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot repot seperti ini, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" ucap bakehyun lembut

"Tidak apa apa sunbae, aku senang melakukan hal seperti ini" jawab chanyeol sembari tersenyum

"Aish kau ini ..."

"lagi pula kau kan sebentar lagi akan menjadi istriku sunbae"

"APAAAAA ?!" teriak baekhyun tak percaya

"HAHAHA ..." melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang seperti itu membuat chanyeol tertawa geli

"Ani ani ... aku hanya bercanda sunbae" ucap chanyeol lagi

"Aish kau ini PARK CHANYEOL !" teriak baekhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian, chanyeol selesai membersihkan semua tubuh baekhyun, mengobati luka memar dan goresan di dahinya, serta memakaikan baju untuk baekhyun.

"Ahh sudah selesai, kau terlihat semakin cantik saja sunbae" goda chanyeol

"ne ?!" ucap baekhyun sembari memamerkan pipinya yang merah merona

" ... "

Hening, tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan setelah itu, hanya melihat paras satu sama lain, entah karena apa baekhyun merasakan getaran pada hatinya ketika melihat paras tampan milik chanyeol. Begitupun dengan chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak henti hentinya memuja keindahan yang telah tuhan ciptakan, yaitu baekhyun. Wu baekhyun.

"setelah ini aku akan mengantarkan sunbae pulang" ucap chanyeol.

"tidak apa apa chanyeol, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak baekhyun lembut

"Tidak tidak ... aku akan mengantarkan pujaan hatiku pulang dengan selamat hehe"

"Kau ini !" kali ini pipi baekhyun terlihat begitu memerah.

* * *

**KEDIAMAN WU**

Sang surya sudah meningalkan tempat peraduannya dan digantikan oleh bulan yang selalu terlihat anggun dan indah dikelilingin hiasan langit malam. Kris yang saat itu tengah khawatir memikirkan keadaan baekhyun, pasalnya kris tidak mau terjadi sesuatu menimpa baekhyun.

"Hyung, sudahlah kau tidak usah khawatir seperti itu ... " ucap sehun

"Tidak bisa, kalau terjadi apa apa dengan kakakmu itu bagaimana ?" tanya kris pada sehun

"Aku yakin baekhyun hyung akan pulang dengan baik baik saja" sehun sekarang mulai menenagkan kakaknya kris.

Tidak lama kemudian bel berbunyi

"TING TONG !"

Mendengar hal itu, kris lantas berlali menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Membuka pintu dan berharap baekhyun pulang. Dan benar saja, baekhyun pulang dengan diantarkan oleh chanyeol

"Baekhyun chagi !" ucap kris dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun.

"Aish kris hyung ... " ucap baekhyun lembut sembari mengelus elus punggung kakaknya itu

"kau kemana saja ? daritadi aku menunggumu pulang" tanya kris yang menghiraukan kehadiaran chanyeol diantara mereka.

"aku baik baik saja hyung, aku bersama chanyeol seharian ini hehe maafkan aku karena tidak memberimu kabar" jelas baekhyun sembari memasang muka yang lucu

"Aish, tidak apa apa, yang penting sekarang kau sudah pulang dan baik baik saja" ucap kris

"Hmm kalau begitu aku pulang dulu sunbae" sekarang chanyeol yang mulai berbicara

"Aaaa jinja ? kau tidak mau masuk dulu ?" tawar baekhyun

"Ah tidak usah sunbae, lagipula ini sudah larut" jawab chanyeol sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih karena sudah mengantarkan baekhyun pulang" ucap kris pada chanyeol sembari menepuk nepuk pundak chanyeol

"Hehe tidak apa apa hyung, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Selamat malam" ucap chanyeol.

Setelah chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kediaman wu, baekhyun dan kris lantas masuk kedalam rumah mereka.

* * *

**BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN**

Setiap hari kedekatan antara baekhyun dan chanyeol mulai menjadi jadi, chanyeol tau bahwa dia mencintai baekhyun dan ingin selalu bersamanya. Sementara baekhyun perlahan lahan mulai membuka hatinya untuk chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau benar mencintaiku ?" ucap baekhyun malu malu

"Hmm kau tebak sendiri haha" jawab chanyeol disertai dengan gelak tawa

"Aish kau ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan !" teriak baekhyun

Rasa cinta sudah tercipta diantara mereka, tapi mereka tidak mau mengakui hal itu. mereka masih terlihat malu malu satu sama lain, meskipun hati mereka sudah terikat. Chanyeol selalu menjemput dan mengantarkan baekhyun pulang, hal itu membuat baekhyun selalu merasa nyaman berada didekat chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang sosok yang periang, ramah, penyayang, dan halus. Hal itu yang membuat baekhyun jatuh cinta pada chanyeol, karena dia merasa nyaman berda didekat chanyeol seperti ia berada didekat kakaknya kris.

"Aku mencintaimu Wu Baekhyun"

* * *

**KEDIAMAN WU**

Keadaan baekhyun sekarang sudah mulai membaik, dan kabar miring mengenai baekhyun sudah mulai bisa teratasi. Banyak orang sudah lupa akan masalah itu. tapi sekarang, kris mulai lebih protektif pada baekhyun, karena kris tau bahwa jessica akan melakukan hal hal yang tak terduga pada adiknya itu.

"Sehunie, kau tau kemana perginya hyungmu itu ?" tanya baekhyun kepada sehun yang sedari tadi melihat film kesukaannya itu

"Nan molla" ucap sehun singkat karena terlalu focus dengan film kesukaanya itu

"Aish kau ini ... "

Baekhyun sungguh sangat khawatir, pasalnya sudah larut malam seperti ini, kakaknya kris tidak kunjung pulang. Biasanya kris selalu pulang awal, hanya untuk menemani baekhyun. Tapi kali ini kris pulang terlambat dan membuat baekhyun kesal. Jikalau baekhyun sudah kesal, dia akan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cemberut, dan itu malah terlihat lucu oleh sehun dan kris

"Dari pada hyung bosan menunggu kris hyung pulang, lebih baik hyung nonton saja bersama sehun" tawar sehun pada kakaknya itu

"Tidak mau ! lagipula kenapa kau melihat film seperti ini ?" tanya baekhyun pada sehun

"Ini cerita sungguh sangat sedih hyuuunngggg ... " jawab sehun

"Tapi kau tidak usah setiap hari melihat cerita seperti ini" ucap baekhyun sembari mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal

"Ini kan sinetron hyung, tentu saja tiap hari akan selalu ada" jelas sehun pada kakaknya baekhyun

"kau tidak bosan melihatnya selalu ?" tanya baekhyun lagi

"Tidak, ini ceritanya sungguh sangat bagus hyung" jawab sehun

"apa judulnya ?"

"Catatan hati seorang istri" ucap sehun santai sembari meneteskan air matanya

Tiba tiba suara mesin mobil terdengar dari luar rumah mereka, baekhyun yakin kalau itu suara mobil kris. Lantas baekhyun langsung pergi untuk memastikannya dan meninggalkan sehun yang sedang asik menonton film kesukaannya.

"Aku pulang !" teriak kris dan langsung mendapatkan sambutan dari baekhyun.

Muka baekhyun masih terlihat sangat jengkel, pasalnya kakaknya kris terlambat pulang.

"Hahaa iya iya maafkan aku chagi, tadi ada meeting tambahan, kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu" ucap kris menjelaskan. Pasalnya kris sudah tau bagaimana ketika baekhyun kesal padanya.

"Tapi seharusnya kau memberiku kabar" ucap baekhyun sembari menyilangkan tangannya didada dan mempoutkan bibirnya manja

Melihat hal itu kris malah tersenyum dan mulai memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun.

"Ne ne. Mianhae" ucap kris lembut sembari mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun.

Tanpa dikomdo, kris lantas menggendong tubuh baekhyun dari depan. Kaki baekhyun refleks mengalung di pinggang kakaknya kris, dan tangannya mulai melingkar di leher kakaknya itu. kris berjalan sembari menatap paras indah milik adiknya itu. berjalan melewati sehun dan sampailah mereka di kamar baekhyun.

"Sekarang kau tidur yah ? sudah malam" ucap kris lembut pada baekhyun sembari merebahkan tubuh baekhyun di atas ranjangnya

"Baiklah hyung hehe" jawab baekhyun sembari tersenyum

Lalu kris berjalan menjauhi baekhyun menuju pintu keluar, akan tetapi ketika kris sudah berada di depan pintu keluar tiba tiba kris berbalik dan langsung berlari menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya itu.

Kris lantas mencium bibir baekhyun secara tiba tiba, baekhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa terdiam. Perlahan lahan kris mulai memperlembut ciuman diantara mereka, memegang pipi baekhyun sembari mengelusnya pelan, lalu kris melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka. terlihat sekali wajah baekhyun yang merah merona.

"I miss you chagia" ucap kris lembut sembari menatap mata baekhyun

Perlahan lahan baekhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kris, terasa hembusan nafas kris lembut di wajah baekhyun, kini bibir baekhyun bersentuhan dengan bibir kris, kris yang mengerti keinginan adiknya itu langsung menyambut ciuman baekhyun. Kris mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan, mengulum bibir atas baekhyun lembut dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan, mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu baekhyun mulai merasa terangsang.

Mendapatkan respon yang baik dari adiknya itu, kris mulai berani berbuat lebih, kini lidah kris ia paksa masuk kedalam mulut baekhyun, menjilati setiap inci mulut baekhyun, sesekali kris mengulum bibir baekhyun dan hal itu sukses membuat baekhyun mendesah nikmat.

"Mphh aahh kris hyung ... " desah baekhyun

"Nghh slphh ... "

Mendengar desahan nikmat adiknya tersebut, kris makin menggila. Sekarang dia mulai menciumin leher mulus milik baekhyun, menjilati leher baekhyun dan sesekali membuat kissmark disana. Baekhyun yang merasa titik sensitifnya dimanjakan oleh kakaknya itu mulai merasa nikmat.

"Kris hyung ngghh enakh ahh ... "

"Mphh like this chagiya ?" tanya kris yang sekarang tengah menciumin leher baekhyun lembut.

"Ahhh nghh ... " baekhyun yang merasa dimanjakan oleh kris tidak bisa mengkontrol dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa disengaja, baekhyun mulai merangkul leher kakaknya itu, menekan perlahan tengkuk kakaknya itu agar semakin dalam mencumbuinya. Kris yang tau akan kemauan adiknya tersebut, semakin intens mencumbu leher adiknya itu.

Tangan kris tidak diam begitu saja, kini tangannya mulai mengelus perlahan nipple baekhyun dibalik kaos yang baekhyun kenakan. Terasa oleh kris bahwa baekhyun sungguh sangat terangsang, tangan kris tidak henti hentinya mengelus nipple baekhyun. Dan hal itu sontak membuat wajah baekhyun memerah.

"Mpphh aahh chagiya kau sungguh sangat menggoda" ucap kris yang masih saja mengelus manja nipple baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam menerima semua perlakuan kakaknya itu, perlahan namun pasti kini kris mulai melepaskan kaos yang baekhyun kenakan, memperlihatkan nipple pink baekhyun yang indah. Kris yang sudah dikuasain nafsunya itu langsung membaringkan baekhyun diatas ranjang dan mulai menjilatin nipple baekhyun perlahan.

Kris mulai menjilati dan sesekali mengigit nipple milik baekhyun, sementara tangannya kini mulai mengelus gundukan penis milik baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menikmati setiap permainan kakaknya itu mulai merasakan nikmat, kini tangan baekhyun mulai meremas rambut belakang kris sembari mendesah menikmati jilatan lidah kris di nipplenya itu.

"Hyungg ahh ... terus nghh feel so good nghh moreh" desah baekhyun yang mulai terangsang

Kris yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, kini tangannya mulai masuk kedalam celana baekhyun, mulai meraba penis baekhyun yang sudah mulai menegang, diturunkannya celan baekhyun sampai terlepas, memperlihatkan penis baekhyun yang mulai basah oleh precumnya sendiri.

Kini kris mulai menghentikan semua kegiatan yang dia lakukan pada tubuh adiknya itu.

"Kau sungguh sangat menggoda chagiya" ucap kris sembari memperhatikan tubuh mulus baekhyun

"Do it again ... " ucap baekhyun pelan

"you should lick my penis first chagiya" perintah kris lembut sembari memaerkan seringaiannya

Tanpa disangka sangka kini baekhyun mulai mengelus pelan gundukan penis kris yang masih terbaluk rapih dibalik celana kerja yang kris kenakan. Sementara tangan baekhyun mengelus gundukan penis kris, kini bibirnya mulai mencium kembali bibir kris yang tengah mendesah nikmat karena ulah tangan baekhyun.

"mpphh sllpphh ... "

"Anghh nghh shitt teruskan sayang" racau kris tak karuan

Perlahan lahan baekhyun mulai melepaskan baju kemeja yang kris kenakan, karena terlalu lama akhirnya kris merobek bajunya sendiri dan langsung melemparkan baju kerjanya kesembarang arah. Melihat tubuh indah kris, baekhyun semakin menggila, dada yang bidang, nipple kecoklatan yang indah, serta perut yang rata berhiaskan abs.

Baekhyun mulai meraba raba perut kakaknya itu, mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, kris mulai memilin nipple baekhyun. Baekhyun tau penis kris sudah sangat terangsang, dia bisa dengan jelas melihat gundukan besar dibalik cenala yang kris kenakan.

Tak membuang waktu lagi, akhirnya baekhyun membuka celana yang kris kenakan dan menyisakan cd warna hitam kesukaan kakaknya itu. kris mulai mengubah posisinya, kini kris yang terlentang di atas ranjang dan baekhyun yang berada diaatasnya sedang asik memainkan penisnya itu.

"hyung ah ... " desah baekhyun seksi

"Nghh ahh hyung aah ... " desahnya lagi.

Baekhyun terus saja melakukan hal seperti itu untuk membuat kakaknya kris teraangsang hebat.

Mendengar desahan manja dari adiknya tersebut, kris mulai merasa menggila. Penisnya sudah menegang sempurna dibalik celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Kini baekhyun mulai menurunkan celana dalam yang kris kenakan, betapa terkejutnya baekhyun ketika melihat penis kakaknya tersebut.

"hyung ah ... sudah menegang eoh ?" goda baekhyun

"bisakan aku menyentuhnya ?" godanya lagi

"Cepatlah chagia ... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" racau kris tidak karuan

Kini baekhyun mulai memegang penis besar milik kakaknya itu, perlahan lahan baekhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada penis kris, menjilati kepala penis kris lembut. Sontak hal tersebut membuat kris mendesah nikmat, baekhyun terus saja mengulum kepala penis kakaknya tersebut, sementara tangannya mulai mengocok pelan batang penis kakanya tersebut.

"Mphh sllpprrhh " desahan mulai keluar dari mulut baekhyun

"Shitt aahhh chagiya ... ngghh feels so good nghh more ahh" kris yang mulai terangsang sekarang

Kini baekhyun mulai memasukan semua penis kris kedalam mulutnya, menaik turunkan mulutnya diatas penis besar milik kris, bukan perkara mudah bagi baekhyun, pasalnya penis kris sungguh sangat besar, dan baekhyun menyukai hal tersebut. Kini baekhyun mulai mepercepat kulumannya di penis kris. Semakin lama penis kris semakin terlihat memerah, terasa precum mulai mengalir di ujung penis kris.

Kris sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi, kini kris mulai mengambil alih kegiatan, sekarang baekhyun mulai dia baringkan, sengaja baekhyun ia baringkan dengan posisi mengangkang memperlihatkan holenya yang pink menggoda itu.

"Chagiya ... bolehkah ?" tanya kris lembut

"ne ... " ucap baekhyun malu malu

Karena mendapatkan persetujuan dari adiknya itu, kini kris mulai meludahi jarinya dan langsung mengoleskan ludahnya tadi ke dinding hole milik baekhyun, baekhyun yang merasakan sensasi yang aneh seperti itu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kris tidak mau melakukan penetrasi kepada hole pink milik baekhyun, dia ingin penisnya yang pertamakali membobol hole baekhyun, bukan jarinya.

"Chagiya, mungkin ini akan terasa sakit dan perih, kau bisa berhenti jika itu menyakitimu" jelas kris

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mantap, pasalnya baekhyun sangat ingin dari dulu merasakan kejantanan milik kakaknya itu.

Kini kris mulai mengarahkan penisnya itu tepat didepan hole baekhyun, menggesek gesekan kepala penisnya itu di dinding hole baekhyun. Menerima perlakuan seperti itu baekhyun sudah terangsang hebat.

"Nghh aahh kris hyung jangan menggodaku nghh masukan" titah baekhyun

"Mpphh ini sungguh sangat nikmat chagiya ... aahh" ucap kris sembari menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Perlahan kini kris mulai memasukan kepala penisnya kedalam hole baekhyun. Hole baekhyun sungguh sangat sempit, sangat susah untuk kris memasukan kepala penisnya saja. Baekhyun merasakan holenya terasa robek, dan mulai menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit.

"Nghh holemu chagiya sungguh sangat menjepit penisku" ucap kris

"Ahhh shiitt pelan pelan hyung nghh mppp ..." pinta baekhyun yang mulai merasa kesakitan

Kini kris mulai memasukan sebagian penisnya kedalam hole baekhyun, dan hal itu sontak membuat baekhyun kesakitan bercampur dengan rasa nikamat yang tiada tara. Terasa sekali dinding hole baekhyun meremas penis kris, kini kris mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya didalam hole baekhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti hole baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran penis kris.

"Aaahh aahh mpphh hyung enak nghh " racau baekhyun

"Nghh enak ? ahh kau sungguh sangat pintar chaginya" ucap kris diiringin desaghan dari mulutnya

Kris mulai mempercepat gerakan penisnya pada hole baekhyun, lama kelamaan penis kris mulai menumbuk prostat milik baekhyun, dan tiap kali kris melakukan itu, baekhyun akan mendesah kenikmatan. Dan kris selalu melakukan hal tersebut

"Nghh chagi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mmpphh aahh" ucap kris tak karuan

"Just cum for me baby aahh feels so good mpphh"

Semakin kris mempercepat gerakan penisnya semakin terasa nikmat yang diterima oleh baekhyun, kris mulai merasakan bahwa ia akan segera cum. Lalu dia mendorong penisnya dalam dalam dan mulai menyemburnya spermanya didalam hole baekhyun

"Nghhh aaaah ! chagiaa im cumingg ... crott! Croot! " sperma kris mulai memenuhi hole baekhyun

"Mpphh ... aahh " desah baekhyun

Akhirnya kris mengeluarkan spermanya didalam hole baekhyun, dan mulai menindih tubuh baekhyun. Terasa sebuah kepuasan disana, cinta, dan juga kasih sayang yang telah tersalurkan sekian lamanya.

"Gomawo ... saranghaeyo" ucap kris lembut

"Nado saranghaeyo hyung " jawab baekhyun

Lantas mereka langsung tertidur dalam pelukan satu sama lain. Ini pengalaman pertama untuk baekhyun. Dan dia bahagia karena melakukan hal ini dengan orang yang ia sayangi

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Setelah kejadian semalam bersama kris kakaknya, baekhyun sekarang tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal, dia selalu mersakan perih di daerah pantatnya.

"Kau kenapa baekhyun ?" tanya kyungsoo yang aneh melihat tingkah baekhyun

"Ah ? mpphh anu eh tidak ... semalam aku terpeleset dan jatuh, inilah hasilnya" ucap baekhyun tergagap gagap

"Aish, kau tidak pernah hati hati wu baekhyun" sindir kyungsoo

Beberapa lama kemudian kyungsoo mulai menceritakan hal yang selama ini baekhyun, lay, dan xiumin ingin mengetahuinya. Saat itu meang baekhyun dan kyungsoo tengah berdua saja.

"Mpphh baekhyun ? aku mau cerita" ucap kyungsoo pelan

"Ne ? ceritalah"

"kau tau kan aku sudah punya pacar ?" tanya kyungsoo

"iya, tapi aku tidak tau siapa pacarmu" jawab baekhyun seadanya

"Aish kau jangan marah, aku tidak berniat menutupin masalah ini dari kalian semua" jelas kyungsoo

"Ah neeeee ... jadi kau mau cerita apa ?" tanya baekhyun lembut

"sebenarnya besok adalah ulang tahun pacarku, kau mau membantuku tidak untuk membuatkan kejutan ?" pinta kyungsoo dengan nada manja

"Eh ?" ucap baekhyun tak percaya

"Ayolaaahhh ... " rengek kungsoo

"baiklah baiklah akan aku bantu hehe" jawab baekhyun sembari memeluk sahabatnya itu

"jinja ? aaaaa kau sungguh sangat baik baekhyun"

Kemudian baekhyun berpikir sejenak, bagaimana dia memberikan kejutan sedangkan dia tidak tau wajah kekasih kyungsoo

"Tapi aku tidak tau wajah pacarmu itu seperti apa kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun

"Ah baiklah, akan aku kenalkan kau dengan pacarku, sebentar lagi dia datang untuk menjemputku hehee" jawab kyungsoo sembari melihat sekeliling mencari sosok kekasihnya itu

Akhirnya baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya kekasih kyungso. Sudah 15 menit mereka menunggu, baekhyun mulai merasa bosan, sementar kyungsoo masih melihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan kekasinya itu.

Tidak lama kemudia kyungsoo tersenyum karena mendapatkan sosok kekasinya itu, dan tanpa komando lagi kyungsoo langsung menarik tangan baekhyun untuk memberi tau kekasihnya itu.

"baekhyun-ah ! lihat sebelah sana, itu dia sudah datang" ucap kyungsoo sembari menunjuk kearah kekasihnya

"Yang mana ?" baekhyun melihat kearah yang kyungsoo tunjukan

"Yang itttuuuu" ucap kyungsoo lagi

"yang mana ?" tiba tiba baekhyun melihat seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya

"Itu yang memakai jaket biru" jelas kyungsoo

DEG !

"Park chanyeol ?" ucap baekhyun pelan

"Ah ? iya itu, anak baru itu. dia itu pacarku baekhyun" jelas kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merona merah

Ketika chanyeol sudah semakin dekat, chanyeol baru tersadar ternyata orang yang sedari tadi duduk bersama kyungsoo adalah baekhyun. Perlahan lahan chanyeol mulai mendekati kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Chanyeol terlihat salah tingkah ketika sudah berhadapan dengan mereka

"Chagiya kau lama sekali, darimana saja ?" tanya kyungsoo manja

"Mpph eh ? aah iya maaf hehe" jawab chanyeol gugup

"Ah iya, hehe baekhyun kenalkan, ini Park Chanyeol pacarku. Dia tampan kan ?" ucap kyungsoo sembari menggandeng lengan chanyeol

"Ah ne ... dia tampan" jawab baekhyun pelan

Rasanya baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu juga, hatinya sungguh sangat sakit. Baekhyun merasa telah dikhianati, telah dicampakan dan merasa telah dipermainkan oleh chanyeol. Orang yang berhasil membuat baekhyun jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Aku pergi dulu kyungsoo, sudah malam" ucap baekhyun diiringin dengan isakan tangis dan air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Baekhyun ... " ucap chanyeol pelan sembari melihat baekhyun pergi menjauh

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**KALAU NCNYA KURANG HOT, MAAFIN YAH SOALNYA AUTHOR MASIH POLOS/? WKWKW**

**BALASAN REVIEW:  
**

**Nenehcabill : Ko tau sih ? wah jangan jangan dukun yah :( hahaa terus pantenin yah ceritanya**

**ByunBina : mungkin saat ini lagi musim baekhyun tersakiti/? terus baca kelanjutannya yah**

** : jessica baik ko aslinya, cuman di ff ini jadi jahat/? hehe jangan lupa review sama kasih masukan yah**

**kriswu393 : maaf nih telat update hehe reviewnya yah ditunggu**

**Park Shita : apapun bisa terjadi, nanti deh author pikirin lagi pair utamanya siapa/? hehe pantengin terus ceritanya yah**

**kalsowoon : wkwkw mau threesome apa ncan sama chanyeol nih ?**

**Baekhyunniee : gatau juga sih ._. pantengin terus yah ehhee**

**FriederichOfficial : hehehe udah kejawab pertanyaannya ? pantengin terus yah**

**afnia2495 : sekarang baek ga tersakiti ko/? jangan curigaan weh gabaik wkkww**

**reiasia95 : wkwkw gatau juga nih, makanya pantengin aja cerita selanjutnya**

**YoonAHeartfilia : wkwkw nanti deh terkabul krishunbaek ncan ._.**

**dims : maunya sama siapa dong/?  
**

**LuBaekShipper : author aja belum tau siapa parinya hahaha  
**

**SaranghaeKrisHun : haha tunggu aja kelanjutannya, nanti juga bakalan suka/?  
**

**SONEXOTIC : gatau :( padahan author sone loh hahaa  
**

**OhHun XiHan Hyorin : ini ga lama kan/? pantengin aja terus yah hehee  
**

**ohsehan : gatau masa/? author masih bingung  
**


	7. Chapter 7

******NOW PLAYING : Iwan Fals - Ijinkan Aku Menyayangimu  
******

Andai kau ijinkan walau sekejap memandang

Kubuktikan padamu aku memiliki rasa

Cinta yang ku pendam tak sempat aku nyatakan

Karena kau telah memilih menutup pintu hatimu

* * *

**WU FAMILY SAMPE SINI AJA YAH ? GIMANA DONG ? /DIGAMPARIN READERS/  
**

**TETEP PANTENGIN, TETEP KASIH MASUKAN BIAR AUTHOR GA MONOTON LANJUTIN CERITANYA**

**BISA KASIH MASUKAN DAN SARAN KEDEPANNYA CERITANYA MAU KAYA GIMANA**

**MAKANYA REVIEW TERUS YAH**

* * *

**NOTE: NCNYA DIGANTI SAMA ROMANCE DULU YAH~  
**

* * *

**WARNING !**

**YANG GA TAHAN BACA FF INI SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL SILANG**

**YANG BERADA DI POJOK KANAN ATAS**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**BOYS X BOYS**

**TYPO MODE: 0N**

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA: **

**"Chagiya kau lama sekali, darimana saja ?" tanya kyungsoo manja**

**"Mpph eh ? aah iya maaf hehe" jawab chanyeol gugup**

**"Ah iya, hehe baekhyun kenalkan, ini Park Chanyeol pacarku. Dia tampan kan ?" ucap kyungsoo sembari menggandeng lengan chanyeol**

**"Ah ne ... dia tampan" jawab baekhyun pelan**

**Rasanya baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu juga, hatinya sungguh sangat sakit. Baekhyun merasa telah dikhianati, telah dicampakan dan merasa telah dipermainkan oleh chanyeol. Orang yang berhasil membuat baekhyun jatuh cinta kepadanya. **

**"Aku pergi dulu kyungsoo, sudah malam" ucap baekhyun diiringin dengan isakan tangis dan air mata yang keluar dari matanya.**

**"Baekhyun ... " ucap chanyeol pelan sembari melihat baekhyun pergi menjauh**

* * *

"Baekhyun ..."

"Hati hati di jalan baekhyun !" teriak kyungsoo sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Tapi baekhyun malah acuh, dia tidak menghiraukan kyungsoo apalagi chanyeol. Terlalu sakit untuknya menerima semua kenyataan ini. Ketika cinta tak berlabuh dengan sempurna. Ketika cinta tak bisa terbang dengan menggunakan satu sayap, dan ketika cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Chagiya kenapa lama sekali ? kau dari mana saja ?" tanya kyungsoo sembari menggandeng tangan chanyeol

"Sebentar sayang, tunggu disini dulu" pinta chanyeol

Tiba tiba chanyeol pergi dari sisi kyungsoo dan berlari kearah perginya baekhyun. Kyungsoo yang saat itu masih bingung dengan tingkah chanyeol yang mendadak akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti semua permintaannya.

Chanyeol berlari dengan tergesa gesa, matanya tak henti hentinya melihat sekeliling hanya untuk mencari keadaan baekhyun. Setitik cahaya menerangi jalanan yang ramai oleh orang orang asing, chanyeol berharap akan menemukan sosok indah itu. lama chanyeol mencari tak kunjung menemukan sosok baekhyun, orang yang dia sakiti hatinya.

Mungkin bodoh bagi baekhyun dapat percaya akan semua perkataan chanyeol. Dia mengutuk hatinya sendiri untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan chanyeol, dan menutup semua pintu hatinya untuk siapapun. Egois ? terlalu dramatis ? memang inilah yang dinamakan sakit karena cinta.

* * *

**KEDIAMAN WU**

BRAK !

Baekhyun langsung masuk dengan tergesa gesa sembari membanting pintu masuk. Hatinya sedang kacau saat ini, terluka oleh ulahnya sendiri. Terlalu banyak masalah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Baekhyun hanya butuh waktu, waktu untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini.

Kris yang saat itu mengetahui keadaan baekhyun yang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, lantas dirinya langsung berlari menghampiri baekhyun. Satu pelukan hangat dari kakaknya kris mungkin sudah cukup untuk menenangkannya. Hanya kris yang mengerti baekhyun, hanya kris yang tidak akan menyakiti baekhyun, dan hanya kris yang bisa membuat baekhyun nyaman.

Kedua tangan kris terus memeluk tubuh baekhyun, tak ingin rasanya tangan kris berpindah ke sisi lain. Ketika melihat baekhyun seperti ini hati kris terasa tergores, meskipun kris tidak tau apa yang tengah menimpa baekhyun saat ini.

Terlalu intim memang hubungan antara kedua kakak beradik ini, akan tetapi ketika cinta sudah datang menyapa, siapa yang akan berani menolak ? tidak dengan baekhyun dan juga kris. Mereka membiarkan rasa cinta diantara mereka mengalir begitu saja. Baekhyun terluka oleh cintanya pada chanyeol dan kris terluka oleh cintanya pada baekhyun.

"Jangan bersedih chagiya, apapun yang menimpamu aku akan selalu disisimu" ucap kris lirih

"Apa aku diciptakan untuk disakiti ? apa aku dilahirkan untuk di sia siakan ? apa aku dibiarkan untuk dipermainkan ?" racau baekhyun tak jelas.

Tak terasa kini air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk mata dan turun indah menghiasi pipi baekhyun. Sakit yang sedaritadi ia rasakan kini mulai dapat sirna dengan adanya kris.

"Kau berharga Wu Baekhyun" ucap kris lembut sembari mengusap pelan air mata baekhyun

"Hyung ... " ucap baekhyun lirih sembari menatap dalam dalam mata kakaknya itu.

"Iya sayang ?" jawab kris yang kini tengah mengelus elus rambut baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau menemani aku tidur malam ini ? aku tidak mau tidur sendirian, bisakah hyung tetap disisiku ?" sekarang suara baekhyun terasa gontai, air mata yang tak henti hentinya jatuh dari kelopak matanya menandakan begitu dalamnya luka goresan yang diberikan oleh chanyeol pada hati baekhyun.

Mendengan perkataan baekhyun tadi, kris langsung mengerti. Masalahnya kali ini begitu sangat berat, tidak biasanya baekhyun cepat putus asa seperti ini. Baekhyun hanya ingin menjauh, baekhyun hanya ingin mencari ketenangan, baekhyun hanya ingin membersihkan semua perasaannya kepada chanyeol.

"Apapun untukmu, aku akan selalu disisimu chagiya" ucap kris lalu tersenyum manis dihadapan baekhyun.

Pelan pelan kris mulai menautkan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun, hangat yang ia rasakan. Kenyamanan tersendiri antara kris dan baekhyun. Lama semakin lama kris menikmati setiap inci bibir baekhyun mebuatnya semakin terbuai.

Baekhyun perlahan mulai memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir kris, mengulum sesekali mengigit bibir atas kakaknya itu. tidak ada nafsu disana, hanya rasa kasih sayang yang butuh untuk disalurkan. Lama kris mengulum bibir bawah baekhyun membuat baekhyun melayang dibuatnya. tangan kris pelan pelan mengusap pipi baekhyun hanya untuk menenangkannya.

Lama mereka bercumbu satu sama lain, akhirnya kris mulai menjauhkan tautan bibir mereka. kris sejenak menatap manik manik lembut mata baekhyun. Andai saja baekhyun bukan adiknya, pasti mereka sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu wu baekhyun" ucap kris mantap sembari menatap mata baekhyun lembut

"Aku sangat ingin bersamamu hyung"

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu, dan kau tak perlu lagi merasakan kesedihan di sini"

Merekapun akhirnya terlarut dalam kesedihan yang diselimuti sang malam, seakan akan malam hari itu pun menajdi saksi betapa kecewanya hati dan perasaan baekhyun terhadap chanyeol.

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Seroang wanita berparas cantik tengah duduk dan menikmati secangkir kopi kesukaannya, terlihat mukanya yang tegas dan penuh dengan kekesalah terpancar disana. Nampaknya dia tengah menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

Benar saja, orang yang ditunggu tunggu itu pun telah datang. Seorang pria yang cukup tampan mulai menghampiri wanita tadi.

"Terlambat 20 menit" ucap wanita itu

"Maafkan aku, kau tau kan kota seoul macetnya seperti apa ?" elak pria itu

"sudahlah aku tidak perlu alasanmu" ucap wanita itu lagi

Setelah beberapa lama berbincang dan memesan beberapa makanan, wanita itu pun lantas menyodorkan sebuah foto. Entah apa yang diinginkan oleh wanita itu yang tiba tiba menunjukkan sebuah foto pada pria itu.

"Aku ingin kau hancurkan orang ini" ucap wanita itu

"Ini Baekhyun kan ?! kau sudah gila jessica" tolak pria itu sembari menatap lekat lekat foto yang jessica berikan.

"Aku memang sudah gila, dan kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku" ancam jessica

"Aku tidak mau !" tolak pria itu

"Hahaa ... " kini hanya gelak tawa yang terdengar

"Lakukan. Dan aku tidak ingin ada kata penolakan" jelas jessica.

Kini jessica mulai pergi meninggalkan pria itu yang masih terlihat kebingungan. Entah apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan oleh jessica. Tapi pria itu mau tidak mau harus menuruti semua keinginan jessica. Baekhyun sudah hancur saat ini, dan apa yang diharapkan oleh jessica ? satu yang dia harapkan. Membuat baekhyun merasakan apa yang dia rasakan dulu.

* * *

**KAMPUS BAEKHYUN**

Seperti biasa, keadaan kampus baekhyun selalu ramai, baik itu oleh kegiatan mahasiswanya ataupun oleh kegiatan kegiatan lain. Kala itu lay, xiumin, dan chorong sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang. Mereka memang selalu menghabiskan waktu disini, baik itu untuk makan, mengobrol, bahkan untuk istirahat memejamkan mata sejenak. Tapi saat itu ada yang berbeda. Sosok baekhyun dan kyungsoo tidak nampak disana.

"kyungsoo dengan baekhyun kemana ? apa mereka tidak pergi ke kampus hari ini ?" tanya xiumin pada lay

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau, mereka biasanya datang paling awal, apalagi baekhyun. Apapun yang terjadi dia selalu datang ke kampus" jawab lay

"Kemana mereka berdua ... " ucap xiumin pelan

"Mungkin mereka ada urusan" sekarang chorong yang berbicara

"Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk berbicara ?" ucap xiumin

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh berbicara ? dasar pipi bakpau!"

"APA ?! katakan sekali lagi"

"PIPI BAKPAU !"

"Kau ... !"

"Aish sudah cukup ! apa kalian tidak bisa berhenti bertengkar ?" ucap lay yang agak sedikit emosi karena melihat tingkah laku kedua temannya itu.

"Dia yang mulai !" teriak xiumin

"Aku ? jelas jelas itu kau !" teriak chorong tak mau kalah

"Kauuu !"

"Kaauu !"

"KAAAAUUU !"

"Aish ..." gumam lay karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi

Entah apa jadinya jikalau mereka berdua terus seperti ini, kehidupan lay mungkin tidak akan tenang. Xiumin dan chorong masih saja bertengkar, tapi tidak lama kemudian chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa gesa.

"Sunbae, apa sunbae melihat baekhyun sunbae ada dimana ?" tanya chanyeol gugup

"Baekhyun ? nah justru itu kami juga tidak tau dimana dia sekarang" jawab lay

"Kau cari saja ke rumahnya, mungkin dia ada disana" usul chorong pada chanyeol

"Ah ... kali ini aku setuju denganmu" timpal xiumin yang langsung menepuk nepuk kepala chorong.

"Iya, sebaiknya kau lihat saja dia di rumahnya" ucap lay meyakinkan

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan ke rumahnya sekarang. Terimakasih atas infonya sunbae" ucap chanyeol dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga

Akan tetapi ketika chanyeol berniat untuk meninggalkan mereka bertiga, kyungsoo tiba tiba datang dan menghampiri mereka.

"Chagiyaa kau mau kemana ?!" teriak kyungsoo karena melihat chanyeol berlari tergesa gesa

Mendengar perkataan kyungsoo tadi lay, xiumin, dan chorong langsung menoleh dan memperhatikan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang keceplosan saat itu menjadi kikuk. Raut wajahnya kini berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Chagiya ?!" ucap lay tak percaya

"Sayang ?!" timpal chorong

"Kau dengan chanyeol ?!" kini xiumin yang berbicara

"KAU HARUS MENJELASKAN INI SEMUA" ucap mereka bertiga pada chanyeol

Sementara lay, xiumin, dan chorong sedang meminta penjelasan terhadap kyungsoo, chanyeol dengan secepat mungkin mencari keberadaan baekhyun di rumahnya. Dia yakin ini kesempatan terakhirnya, chanyeol ingin menjelaskan semuanya, semua tentang perasaannya terhadap baekhyun.

* * *

**KEDIAMAN WU**

Tekad baekhyun sudah bulat, tidak ada lagi kata cinta, tidak ada lagi kata harapan, dan tidak ada lagi chanyeol. Sudah cukup hatinya sakit seperti ini tak ingin lagi baekhyun membuka hatinya untuk siapapun terutama chanyeol.

Sekeras apapun baekhyun membentengi hatinya, sekuat apapun baekhyun melupakan chanyeol, dan separah apapun rasa sakit hati yang diberika oleh chanyeol, tapi hati kecilnya berkata lain, hati kecilnya tetap mencintai chanyeol dan ingin tetap bersama chanyeol meskipun chanyeol telah melukainya.

"Hyung kau tidak masuk kampus hari ini ?" tanya sehun sembari membetulkan seragam kesayangannya

"Hari ini hyung tidak enak badan, sehunie sudah sarapan ?" kini baekhyun yang balik bertanya

"Sehun sarapan nanti saja di sekolah, hyung sakit apa ? biar sehun antar ke dokter ne ?" ucap sehun agak sedikit panik

kini sehun pun mulai mendekati baekhyun, memegang lembut kening baekhyun untuk memastikan kakaknya itu tidak apa apa.

"Hyung tidak apa apa kan ?" tanya sehun sembari menatap dalam dalam mata baekhyun

"Iya hyung tidak apa apa sehunie" jawab baekhyun sembari tersenyum manis

sekarang sehun mulai memeluk badan baekhyun dengan erat, kapala baekhyun sengaja sehun sandarkan di dadanya. karena dibandingkan dengan baekhyun, sehun lebih tinggi. sehun terus memeluk erat kakak kesayangannya itu. dengan penuh kehati hatian sehun mulai mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun.

"Sehun sayang hyungie, jangan sakit lagi ne ? cepat sembuh hyung" ucap sehun manja

"Ne arraseo" jawab sehun sembari tersenyum manis pada sehun

cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai akhirnya sehunpun tersadar kalau sekarang dia sungguh sangat terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah

"Aissshh ! bagaimana ini !" teriak sehun sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh baekhyun

"Cepat pergi ke sekolah dan jangan lupa makan" ucap baekhyun sembari mengelus lembut pipi sehun

"Ne hyungg, sehun berangkat sekolah dulu" teriak sehun

Setelah sehun pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian, baekhyun memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan berjalan jalan di taman dekat rumahnya. Dia berharap dapat melupakan kejadian yang membuat hatinya terluka. Tidak banyak yang diinginkan baekhyun, ia hanya ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula, tidak perlu adanya kesakitan dan penyesalan.

Baru beberapa langkah baekhyun pergi meninggalkan rumahnya, tiba tiba hatinya mulai terasa tidak enak, bayang bayang chanyeol masih saja setia mengisi pikirannya.

BRUKK !

* * *

**KAMPUS BAEKHYUN**

Kini lay, xiumin, chorong, sedang membunuh kyungsoo dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Pasalnya kali ini kyungsoo yang membuat kesalahan, dengan telah menyembunyikan bahwa dia sebenarnya telah mempunyai kekasi yaitu park chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ah. Kau kejam sekali kepada kami" ucap lay dengan tatapan yang tajam

"Iya kyung, apa kami ini tidak lagi kau anggap teman ?" sekarang xiumin yang bertanya dengan nada sedih

"Aish ! bukan seperti itu. jadi ... " jelas kyungsoo tapi terpotong oleh perkataan lay

"Jadi kau akan menyembunyikan ini semua pada kami ?" ucap lay memotong pembicaraan kyungsoo

"Dengarkanlah dulu ... " rengek kyungsoo

"Kalian ini, biarkanlah kyungsoo memberikan penjelasan terlebih dahulu" ucap chorong yang membela kyungsoo

"Ah baiklah, sekarang apa pembelaanmu ?" tanya lay tegas

"Jadi aku memang sudah lama berpacaran dengan chanyeol, tapi aku merahasiakan dari kalian. Kalian tau kan orang tua ku melarang aku berpacaran ? bisa mati aku kalau mereka tau aku memiliki pacar. Makanya aku merahasiakan ini semua dari kalian" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada yang dibuat sedih

"Jadi semua ini karena itu ?" hardik lay

"Kau tidak berbohong kan pada kami ?" timbal xiumin

"Aish ! Aku tidak berbohong, lay, xiumin, chorong. aku berencana akan memberi tau kalian pada saat ulang tahun chanyeol nanti, karena aku akan memberikan kejutan padanya" jelas kyungsoo lagi

"Tetap saja kau telah berbohong pada kami" ucap xiumin dengan matanya yang membulat

"Baiklah baiklah kali ini kau kami maafkan" sekarang lay yang berbicara dengan nada lembut.

"Benar ? yeesss ! kalau begitu aku akan mencari chanyeol dulu" ucap kyungsoo sembari berlari untuk mencari chanyeol.

Setelah lay, xiumin, dan chorong mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kekasih kyungsoo mereka sekarang merasa sudah tenang. Karena mereka yakin kalau park chanyeol adalah orang yang baik dan tidak akan mengecewakan kyungsoo.

* * *

**KEDIAMAN WU**

BRUKK !

Tiba tiba seseorang datang dan tiba tiba memeluk tubuh baekhyun erat dari belakang, hal itu sontak membuat baekhyun terkejut dan sekaligus merasa ketakutan. Baekhyun berusaha untuk berontak tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil, semakin keras ia berontak semakin erat pula dekapan orang itu padanya.

"Maafkan aku ... " ucap orang itu pelan ditelinga baekhyun

"Lepaskan aku sekarang" pinta baekhyun sembari meneteskan air matanya

"Aku mohon maafkanlah aku" ucap orang itu lagi

"Aku mohon lepaskan aku" pinta baekhyun, kali ini dengan nada yang berbeda

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini" ucap orang itu lagi

"Lepaskan aku sekarang juga PARK CHANYEOL !" Sekarang baekhyun mulai berteriak frustasi

Akhirnya chanyeol mulai melepaskan perlahan lahan pelukannya pada tubuh baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan perlahan mulai membalikan tubuh baekhyun agar menghadap tubuhnya, dengan penuh kehati hatian chanyeol mulai menghapus air mata di pipi baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Tapi baekhyun menolak, sebisa mungkin dia menahan tangan chanyeol. Menerima penolakan baekhyun tidak membuat chanyeol putus asa. Kini dirinya mulai menggenggam kedua tangan baekhyun dengan erat, menatap manik manik mata baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya gila.

"sesakit itukah ?" kini chanyeol mulai berbicara dengan lembut

Tapi reaksi baekhyun hanya diam, hanya air mata yang tak henti hentinya keluar dan membasahi raut wajah baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat sikap baekhyun yang seperti itu kini mulai menggenggam lebih erat tangan baekhyun, dan tanpa sadar chanyeol mulai meneteskan air matanya juga. Air mata penyesalan karena telah menyakiti dan melukai perasaan baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ... " ucap chanyeol lemah

Keheningan mulai tercipta diatara mereka, hanya isakan tangis penyesalan dan kekecewaan yang ada. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Perlahan chanyeol mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh baekhyun, perlahan dirinya mulai memeluk baekhyun erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, dirinya masih merasakan sakit oleh sikap chanyeol, tapi dia tak bisa membohongin hati kecilnya karena masih mencintai chanyeol.

"Jangan sentuh aku" kini baekhyun mulai berbicara

"Aku mohon jangan sentuh aku"

"Jangan pernah dekati aku lagi"

"Dan aku mohon, jangan pernah datang kembali ke kehidupanku lagi"

Kata kata baekhyun tadi membuat chanyeol semakin merasa sakit dan bersalah, apakah sakit yang dirasakan baekhyun terlalu dalam, apakan baekhyun tidak ingin lagi menemuinya. Segelintir pertanyaan seperti itu terus mengiang didalam pikiran chanyeol. Tapi chanyeol tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada baekhyun, tetapi sekarang pelukan itu mulai terasa semakin erat dan nyaman.

BUKK !

Terdengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras yang menghantam tubuh chanyeol hingga akhirnya chanyeol pun tersungkur dan jatuh. Rupanya baekhyun benar benar tidak ingin chanyeol sentuh, pukulannya pada dada chanyeol terasa sangat kencang.

Seketika itu juga chanyeol bangkit dan langsung menggenggam tangan baekhyun kembali dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol tak henti hentinya menatap lembut mata baekhyun, hanya berharap baekhyun akan memberinya satu kesempatan lagi. Baekhyun masih terus menangis, matanya kini mulai terlihat memerah karena emosi dan rasa sayang pada chanyeol telah bercampur aduk.

Kini chanyeol mulai berbicara didahapan baekhyun dan mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya yang tulus terhadap baekhyun.

"Andai kau ijinkan walaupun hanya sekejap tuntuk memandang, akan aku buktikan kepadamu bahwa sesungguhnya aku meiliki rasa" ucap chanyeol tulus yang masih terus menatap lembut manik manik mata baekhyun.

"Cinta yang selama ini kupendam, belum sempat aku nyatakan. Karena kau telah memilih untuk menutup pintu hatimu" dengan perlahan, wajah chanyeol mulai mendekati wajah baekhyun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada mata baekhyun.

"Aku mohon, kali ini Ijinkan aku membuktikan, bahwa Inilah kesungguhan rasa. Dan Ijinkan aku menyayangimu bakehyun" tanpa terasa air mata chanyeol mulai jatuh dan membasahi pipinya sendiri.

Mendengar semua perkataan chanyeol mebuat hati baekhyun perlahan mulai luluh, dia tau sebenarnya dia mencintai chanyeol dan tidak ingin kehilangan chanyeol. Tapi dirinya terlalu ragu untuk kembali mempercayai chanyeol.

Melihat sikap baekhyun yang hanya diam, chanyeol mulai membisikan sesuatu pada baekhyun.

"Sayangku, dengarkanlah isi hatiku. Cintaku, Dengarkanlah isi hatiku" bisik chanyeol lembut penuh dengan perasaan.

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar hal itu hati baekhyun menjadi semakin sakit. karena dia tau, dengan mepercayai perkataan chanyeol akan membuka luka pada hatinya terbuka kembali dan membuatnya semakin sakit.

Perlahan baekhyun mulai tersenyum dan menatap mata chanyeol dalam dalam. Kini tangannya mulai ia tumpukan pada dada chanyeol, dan perlahan mulai berbicara.

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa memaksamu untuk tinggal di sisiku, Walaupun kau yang selalu sakiti aku dengan semua perbuatanmu. Namun sudah kau pergilah, Jangan kau sesali" ucap baekhyun sembari tersenyum menatap chanyeol, tapi matanya tak henti hentinya meneteskan air mata.

"Karena ku sanggup walau ku tak mau ... " ucap baekhyun disela sela isakan tangisnya

"Baekhyun ... " ucap chanyeol lemah.

Tapi kemudian jari telunjuk baekhyun, ia tepelkan di bibir chanyeol hanya untuk mengisyaratkan kepada chanyeol untuk tidak berbicara.

"Berdiri sendiri tanpamu" perlahan baekhyun mulai melanjutkan perkataanya sembari menahan air mata yang keluar dari pelipis matanya.

"Tapi aku mau kau tak usah ragu untuk meninggalkanku. Mungkin akhirnya memang harus begitu" jelas baekhyun

Baekhyun tau bahwa dirinya telah membohongi perasaanya sendiri. Hatinya masih merasakan cinta pada chanyeol, tapi sakit yang ditorehkan oleh chanyeol terlalu dalam dan akan sulit untuk baekhyun dapat kembali seperti semula.

Keni baekhyun mulai berjalan menjauh dari tubuh chanyeol, baekhyun mulai tersenyum dan menghapus semua air mata yang keluar. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertunduk, apakah baekhyun sekuat itu, apakah baekhyun benar benar setegar itu menerima bahwa dirinya telah melukai hati baekhyun.

Beberapa lama chanyeol masih tertunduk tetapi kini tangannya mulai kembali menggenggam tangan baekhyun. Kali ini genggamannya tidak erat, hanya genggaman penuh dengan pengharapan.

"Tetapi bila cinta tak akan pernah menyatukan kita, dan bila kita tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi, tetaplah ijinkan aku untuk menyayangimu baekhyun" pinta chanyeol dengan tulus kepada baekhyun.

Kali ini sisi lain dari park chanyeol mulai baekhyun lihat, kali ini baekhyun merasakan kesungguhan dan perasaan cinta yang tulus dari chanyeol.

Tangan chanyeol mulai mengelus lembut pipi baekhyun, perlahan chanyeol mulai menatap mata baekhyun dalam dalam dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada baekhyun. Entah siapa yang memulai tapi kini bibir chanyeol berhasil menyentuh bibir baekhyun lembut. Chanyeol mulai mencium bibir itu lembut, baekhyun yang menerima ciuman itu hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingkari bahwa ia juga menyukai semua sentuhan chanyeol pada tubuhnya.

Chanyeol perlahan mulai menghisap pelan bibir bawah baekhyun dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, terasa basah disana karena air mata baekhyun. Bibir chanyeol masih saja merasakan sensasi aneh dari bibir baekhyun yang manis, ingin rasanya chanyeol tidak cepat cepat melepaskan tautan diantara bibir mereka berdua.

"Mpph ... chaanyeolhmp" desis baekhyun karena ciuman chanyeol kini semakin menuntut.

* * *

Sementara chanyeol yang masih asik mencumbui setiap inci dari bibir baekhyun. Terlihat ada seseorang yang sedang mengamati mereka berdua dari kejauhan dibalik sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Orang itu terus memperhatikan chanyeol dan baekhyun dengan perasaan emosi.

"Cuih !" desis orang itu

"Jadi seperti ini kelakuanmu yang seseungguhnya park chanyeol" ucap orang itu lagi

"Berani beraninya kau bercumbu dengan baekhyun, kali ini kau telah membuatku kecewa" dengan segala kekecewaan dan amarah, orang itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul stir mobil dengan cukup kencang. Dengan segera orang itu langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mulai memotret adegan dimana chanyeol tengah mencium bibir baekhyun.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya orang itu pun sukses mendapatkan beberapa foto baekhyun yang sedang berciuman dengan chanyeol. Lalu setelah mengamati kejadian itu, orang itupun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun dengan menggunakan mobilnya.

* * *

"Mpph ... chaanyeolhmp" desis baekhyun karena ciuman chanyeol kini semakin menuntut.

"Baekhyuna ..." ucap chanyeol lembut disela sela ciuman mereka.

Mendengar desisan baekhyun kini chanyeol mulai tersadar, kini chanyeol dengan perlahan mulai melepaskan ciuman diantara bibir mereka. lalu chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada baekhyun.

"Aku akan pergi menjauhimu" ucap chanyeol mantap

Mendengar hal itu baekhyun merasakan sakit karena harus berpisah dengan chanyeol. Tapi baekhyun juga tidak ingin terus bersama dengan chanyeol dan terus disakiti.

"Wu Baekhyun Jeongmal Saranghae" ucap chanyeol lembut dan langsung pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian.

"Chanyeol ..."

** TO BE CONTINUE  
**

* * *

**GIMANA CERITANYA ? JANGAN SALAHIN AUTHOR KARENA TELAH MENISTAKAN BEBERAPA CAST :')**

**BOLEH REQUEST KO CERITANYA MAU KAYA GIMANA, REVIEW AJA HEHE **

**AUTHOR AJA GATAU PEMAIN UTAMANYA SIAPA DAN ENDINGNYA KAYA GIMANA HAHA**

**TAPI MUNGKIN CHAP SELANJUTNYA CHAPTER TERAKHIR DEH :(**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

Orange dobi: **jangan salahkan author yah karena telah membuat baekhyun seperti itu/? haha liat nanti aja yah baekhyun masih sahabatan atau engga sama kyungsoo**

reiasia95:** pokoknya tetep pantengin aja cerita selanjutnya, nanti juga bakalan ngerti ko kaya gimana gimananya heehe **

xing mae30:** pantengin terus yah ceritanya **

hunhanrakaisoo**: jangan ... kasian chanyeolnya dong**

YoonAHeartfilia:** haha iya kayaknya chanyeol belajar jadi playboy deh  
**

13613: **boleh ko boleh hehe nanti author usahain yah**

miss leeanna:** permintaan diterima/? haha iya nanti author usahain yah  
**

kacangpolongman**: mending krisbaek aja/?**

SaranghaeKrisHun:** haha iya iya, nanti author usahain deh moment krishunnya diperbanyak  
**

dims:** haha segitu kurang hot loh ncnya/?  
**

Baekhyunniee: **sungguh diluar dugaan bukan/? haha **

BLAUESKI:** hehe author belum mikirin endingnya nih hehe pantengin terus yah**


	8. Chapter 8

******NOW PLAYING : Hyolyn - Don't Love Me  
******

Nal saranghaji ma saranghaji ma saranghaji ma

Honja chameumyeo honja samkimyeo haneun geojitmal

Neol dugoseo tteonagoseo ireoke apeunde

Nacheoreom neodo apeuji ankireul barae

* * *

**YAH KAYAKNYA SAMPE SINI AJA YAH ? JANGAN TIMPUKIN AUTHOR KARENA CERITANYA GA SESUAI HARAPAN**

**UNTUK YANG UDAH NGASIH MASUKAN MAKASIH BAENGET YAH**

**YANG RIVIEW DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA BANYAK BANGET, MAKASIH YAH HEHE**

**REVIEWNYA BERGUNA BANGET BUAT AUTHOR**

**SAMPAI KETEMU DI CERITA LAINNYA~**

* * *

**WARNING !**

**YANG GA TAHAN BACA FF INI SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL SILANG**

**YANG BERADA DI POJOK KANAN ATAS**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**BOYS X BOYS**

**TYPO MODE: 0N**

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

**CERITA SEBELUMNYA:**

**"Mpph ... chaanyeolhmp" desis baekhyun karena ciuman chanyeol kini semakin menuntut.**

**"Baekhyuna ..." ucap chanyeol lembut disela sela ciuman mereka.**

**Mendengar desisan baekhyun kini chanyeol mulai tersadar, kini chanyeol dengan perlahan mulai melepaskan ciuman diantara bibir mereka. lalu chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada baekhyun. **

**"Aku akan pergi menjauhimu" ucap chanyeol mantap**

**Mendengar hal itu baekhyun merasakan sakit karena harus berpisah dengan chanyeol. Tapi baekhyun juga tidak ingin terus bersama dengan chanyeol dan terus disakiti.**

**"Wu Baekhyun Jeongmal Saranghae" ucap chanyeol lembut dan langsung pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian.**

**"Chanyeol ..." **

* * *

"Chanyeol ..." desis baekhyun pelan yang masih menatap sosok chanyeol pergi menjauhinya.

Air mata mulai menetes jatuh membasahi pipi baekhyun, mungkin ini memang kisah yang telah ditakdirkan tuhan untuk mereka. tidak ada yang dirugikan disini, mereka berdua sama sama merasakan sakit akibat ulah mereka sendiri.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu wu baekhyun" ucap chanyeol sembari terus berjalan menjauhi baekhyun.

Memang aneh rasanya ketika chanyeol harus jatuh cinta kepada baekhyun, sedangkan dia sudah menjadi kekasih kyungsoo, sahabat baekhyun sendiri. Tapi chanyeol punya alasan tersendiri mengapa dia melakukan semua ini.

Seperti mengerti keadaan dan perasaan baekhyun saat ini, awan pun perlahan mulai menangis. Hujan mulai turun mebasahi tubuh baekhyun yang masih terdiam disana, seakan hujan ingin membersihkan semua rasa sakit yang berada dalam hati dan perasaan baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya berharap semua ini berakhir dengan cepat. Tidak ada lagi kesakitan, tidak ada lagi kekecewaan, dan tidak ada lagi penyesalan.

_Setiap tetes air mataku, telah aku berikan untuk kisahku_

_Mengerti, tapi tak dimengerti, cintaku tlah di ujung jalan_

_Setiap kata dari bibirku, kadang tak sama dalam hatiku_

_Tersenyum dalam hati menangis, cintaku tlah di ujung jalan_

Kita tak pernah tau kapan cinta itu akan datang dan kapan cinta itu akan pergi meninggalkan kita. Baekhyun mengerti itu semua, ketika cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan dan ketika cinta harus memilih. Memilih untuk tinggal atau pergi untuk selamanya.

* * *

**KEDIAMAN PARK**

Chanyeol tengah terdiam menatap langit malam yang kala itu terasa sangat sepi, seperti melukiskan suasana hati chanyeol saat ini. Tiba tiba chanyeol teringat sosok kyungsoo, sosok kekasihnya yang selama ini ia mulai abaikan. Setega itukah chanyeol, sekejam itukah dia, tapi dia memang tidak bisa mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"AAARRGGHH !" teriak chanyeol frustasi

"Kenapa aku seperti ini, ingat chanyeol kau masih memiliki kyungsoo" ucap chanyeol tegas.

Mungkin chanyeol saat ini sudah gila, gila karena rasa cintanya yang bercabang. Tak ingin rasanya chanyeol menyakiti baekhyun, tapi tanpa sadar dia juga sudah menyakiti kyungsoo kekasihnya itu.

* * *

**KEDIAMAN WU**

Dalam waktu yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda, baekhyun sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya dan mulai merasakan sentuhan angin semilir di kulit indahnya. baekhyun sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan semua pikirannya akan rasa cintanya pada chanyeol. Bodoh memang bagi baekhyun yang percaya akan semua perkataan chanyeol, namun akhirnya baekhyun harus menerima semua kenyataan bahwa chanyeol adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya sendiri, Kyungsoo.

Ditekuknya kedua kaki baekhyun dan langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya pada tumpuan kaki itu. Air mata baekhyun tak henti hentinya jatuh dan membasahi pipinya sendiri. Tiba tiba seseorang datang menghampirinya dan langsung duduk disebelah baekhyun. Orang itu langsung memeluk baekhyun erat dan mengelus sayang rambut baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ?" ucap orang itu lembut pada baekhyun

Tapi baekhyun malah berdiam diri dan tak menggubris sosok itu, baekhyun masih setia menangis karena sakit hati yang dia rasakan mungkin sudah terlalu dalam.

"Ceritakan semua pada hyung, sebenarnya ada apa ?" ucap orang itu lagi namun kali ini sembari mengangkat wajah baekhyun yang berhiaskan oleh tetesan air mata.

Dengan mata yang masih mebengkak, dengan suara yang masih parau, dan dengan hati yang masih terasa sakit baekhyun mulai berbicara, dan mengungkapkan semuanya pada kris kakaknya itu.

"Apakah mencintai seseorang haruslah sesakit ini hyung ?" ucap baekhyun ditengah isakannya

Mendengar hal itu kris langsung terkejut, pasalnya hal inilah yang ditakuti oleh kris. Melihat baekhyun mulai merasakan apa itu cinta, kris tak ingin semua ini menimpa baekhyun. Kris tak ingin melihat baekhyun jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain pada dirinya.

"Katakan, siapa orang itu ?" dengan nada halus dan tatapan yang sayu kris mulai mengintrogasi baekhyun.

"Katakan siapa orang yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta dan merasakan sakit seperti ini ?" ucap kris lagi.

Kris tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan, pria setangguh dan setegar kris dapat meneteskan air matanya hanya demi baekhyun. Adik yang selama ini membuatnya tergila gila.

"Kenapa aku harus mencintai orang seperti itu hyung ?" ucap baekhyun pelan

Didekapnya erat tubuh baekhyun oleh kris, diciumnya dengan lembut pucuk kepala baekhyun, terlarut sudah mereka berdua dalam kesedihan yang diselimuti dinginnya malam.

Lama kelamaan mereka mulai terdiam dalam keheninggan, dengan perlahan baekhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh kris dan mulai menatap mata kakaknya itu dengan lembut. Lalu baekhyun tersenyum sejenak

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku tak pernah menyangka semuanya akan terjadi seperti ini hyung, saat itu aku tidak merasakan apapun ketika bertemu dengannya, hanya perasaan sebatas teman saja" ucap baekhyun pelan

Beberapa saat ketika baekhyun berbicara, keheningan mulai tercipta.

"Tapi ketika dia mulai perhatian, ketika dia mulai berbuat baik, ketika dia mulai bertingkah aneh dan lucu, dan ketika dia mulai melindungin aku" jelas baekhyun pada kakaknya kris sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu ?" ucap kris sembari mengelus lembut rambut baekhyun dan ikut tersenyum

"Hyung pernah merasakan kenyamanan ketika bersama orang lain ?" tanya baekhyun pada kakaknya kris

"Ne, ketika hyung bersamamu" jawab kris

"Itulah yang aku rasakan ketika bersama dengan orang itu, ketika kita bersama, ketika kita bertatapan satu sama lain. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam hati ini, aku mulai merasa nyaman dan aman ketika didekatnya" ucap baekhyun sembari tersenyum

Kris yang kala itu masih mendengarkan cerita baekhyun tentang orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta hanya bisa tersenyum, tapi sebenarnya hati kris merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam.

"Aku mulai merasakan cinta hyung, hatiku selalu bergetar ketika bersamanya. Karena perasaannya yang lembut, karena sikapnya yang bisa membuatku nyaman, dan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat ceria ketika dia didepanku" ucap baekhyun lagi

Namun seketika baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan mulai meneteskan kembali air matanya, terlihat rasa amarah dan kekecewaan terpancar dari mata baekhyun.

"Ketika dia memberiku sebuah harapan akan cinta yang aku rasakan saat ini, orang itu malah mencampakan aku, menghianatiku, dan berbohong dariku" jelas baekhyun pada kakaknya

Baekhyun seketika meremas dan mengepal kedua tangannya di dada kris, perlahan baekhyun mulai memukul pelan dada kris hanya untuk meluapkan rasa kekesalannya pada chanyeol. Kris yang kala itu secara langsung melihat baekhyun yang tak bisa menahan emosinya, dia pun tidak tinggal diam, kris terus memeluk tubuh baekhyun membiarkan baekhyun menangis disana mencoba untuk menenangkannya secara perlahan.

"Baekhyun ... " ucap kris lembut ditelinga baekhyun

Tiba tiba baekhyun mulai menatap lagi wajah kakaknya itu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh hangat kakaknya itu

"Hyung ingat ketika masalah yang waktu dulu itu ? dialah orang yang selalu melindungi aku dari cacian dan makian orang lain. Dia sungguh baik padaku hyung, tapi kenapa dia malah seperti ini sekarang, dia malah berhianat dan berbohong dariku" ucap baekhyun yang tak henti hentinya memukul dada kris.

Dengan penuh kehati hatian kini kris mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh baekhyun, dipegangnya lembut kedua pipi baekhyun, diusapnya air mata yang jatuh di pipi baekhyun, dan tersenyum manis di depan baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ingat dulu ketika kita masih kecil ?" tanya kris sembari tersenyum pada baekhyun

"Ne hyung ?" dengan perlahan tangisan baekhyun mulai berhenti dan mulai menatap balik kris.

"Hyung masih sangat ingat ketika dulu baekhyun kecil selalu berkata, "hyung, baek mencintai hyung, kalau baek sudah besar nanti baek akan menikah dengan hyung" ingatkah ?" jelas kris sambil masih tersenyum pada baekhyun

Mendengar perkataan kris tadi, baekhyun mulai tersenyum dan mulai ada semburat merah di pipi baekhyun. Sepertinya perkataan kakaknya tadi dapat melupakan sejenak rasa sakit yang tengah ia rasakan saat itu.

"Aniya ..." ucap baekhyun manja

"Karena baekhyun kecil selalu berkata seperti itu dulu, maka hingga sekarang kata kata itu selalu terngiang di telinga hyung. Hyung mulai jatuh cinta padamu baek, entah mengapa hyung dapat merasakan cinta yang tak wajar seperti ini, tapi inilah cinta. Hyung jatuh cinta pada adik hyung sendiri, dan hyung akan menepati janji hyung pada baekhyun kecil, bahwa ketika hyung sudah besar nanti hyung akan menikahi baekhyun" jelas kris sambil terus menatap mata baekhyun lekat lekat

Perlahan lahan baekhyun mulai mengerti tentang semua perasaan kakaknya kepadanya. Baekhyun sekarang tau cinta sejati yang sebenarnya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Baekhyun sekarang mengerti bahwa cinta sejati tidak akan pernah menyakiti orang yang dicintainya.

Begitulah rasa yang sebenarnya ada dalam diri kris, dan semua perasaan kris pada baekhyun adalah tulus. Kris mulai kembali memeluk tubuh baekhyun, menyandarkan kepala baekhyun di dadanya sendiri dan menciumin pucuk kepala baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan.

Semilir angin malam seakan mengerti keadaan dua hati yang tengah rapuh, malam seakan enggan untuk membuat kegaduhan, hanya keadaan tenang dan kesedihan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kisah cinta yang tak seharusnya digariskan oleh tuhan diantara mereka.

* * *

**KEDIAMAN PARK**

Kaki yang terus berjalan dikeheningan malam, mata yang terus menatap dikegelapan dunia, dan perasaan yang terluka ditengah keramaian. Chanyeol kini mulai berjalan menuju suatu tempat, dia seperti tidak mempunya tujuan. Tujuannya hanya baekhyun, tapi dia malah menyakiti baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun pergi menjauh darinya.

Tanpa disengaja chanyeol kini tiba disebuah tempat yang tak asing lagi baginya, seketika dia mulai tersenyum melihat tempat itu. sebuah taman kecil yang dipenuhi oleh bunga bunga yang indah. Terlihat sebuah gazebo didekat taman itu, tidak besar memang tapi terlihat sangat nyaman. Chanyeol perlahan mulai mendekati gazebo tersebut dan mulai duduk disana.

"Ah ... tempat ini" ucap chanyeol sembari tersenyum

Perlahan chanyeol mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan mata membiarkan angin malam menerpa seluruh tubuhnya, membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya saat ini.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Hujaaaaannn !" teriak seseorang dan mulai berlari untuk berteduh

Orang itu akhirnya berteduh disebuah gazebo didekat taman, orang itu mulai panik karena sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan.

"Aish kenapa tiba tiba bisa hujan seperti ini" gerutu orang itu

Saking sibuknya orang itu untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya, tanpa sadar ternyata ada orang lain disebelahnya yang ikut berteduh. Seorang pria dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan wajah yang tampan. Pria itu mulai melihat kearah orang itu, tapi orang itu masih sibuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah oleh air hujan.

"Kau tidak apa apa ?" ucap pria itu

"Ah ne, aku tidak apa apa" jawab orang itu lembut sembari tersenyum

Beberapa lama menunggu ternyata hujan tak kunjung untuk berhenti, tapi semakin lama hujan malah semakin deras. Orang yang tubuhnya basah oleh air hujan tadi sekarang mulai kedinginan dan menggigil. Wajahnya mulai terlihat pucat pasih dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar pelan, melihat hal tersebut pria tadi tak tinggal diam, tanpa disangka sangka pria itu mulai memeluk orang yang sedang kedinginan tadi.

"Kau tidak apa apa ?" ucap pria itu lagi namun tidak ada jawaban disana

Pria itu lantas mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh orang itu, semakin lama pelukan itu semakin terasa hangat. Orang itu mulai merasa lebih nyaman dan mulai merasakan kehangatan dipelukan pria itu. Lama mereka berpelukan seperti itu dan akhirnya merekapun mulai tertidur.

Beberapa jam kemudia hujan mulai reda dan cuaca mulai kembali cerah, orang itu kemudian terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika orang itu terbangun dia tengah ada didalam dekapan seorang pria yang baru dia kenal. Merasa tak nyaman akhirnya orang itu mulai melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan pria itu secara perlahan, dan berniat untuk tidak membangunkan pria itu.

Tapi ketika orang itu akan melepaskan diri dari pelukan pria itu, pria itu justru malah terbangun dan langsung merasa terkejut.

"Ah maaf maaf" ucap pria itu sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada orang itu

"Aniya, tidak apa apa, justru aku malah berterimakasih padamu" jawab orang itu lembut

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berbicara keheningan mulai tercipta kembali diantara mereka.

"Hmm kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" ucap orang itu pelan

Tetapi ketika orang itu akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi, orang itu terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa pria tadi. Sungguh memalukan baginya kenapa semua bisa terjadi seperti ini. Wajah mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain, dan bibir mereka bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja. Menyadari hal tersebut orang itu berusaha untuk bangun.

Sekarang pipi orang itu terlihat sangat merah dan ada perasaan malu didalam hatinya. Melihat tingkah orang itu, pria tadi hanya bisa tersenyum dan mulai berdiri.

"Aku park chanyeol, salam kenal" ucap pria itu dengan lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya

"Aaa aa aaku uu hmm eh aku kyungsoo eh iya aku kyungsoo" ucap orang itu tergagap gagap karena merasa malu

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkal laku kyungsoo, menurutnya kyungsoo sangatlah lucu dengan sikap seperti tadi

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" ucap kyungsoo sembari berjalan terburu buru

"Sampai bertemu kembali kyungsoo !" teriak chanyeol karena kyungsoo berjalan sangat terburu buru

Begitulah awal pertama chanyeol bertemu dengan kyungsoo, hujan yang mempertemukan mereka berdua, saat itu hati chanyeol perlahan mulai tertarik dengan segala prilaku kyungsoo. Dengan hati yang penasaran akan sosok kyungsoo, chanyeol diam diam mulai menyelidiki segala sesuatu hal tentang kyungsoo. Dimana kyungsoo tinggal, dimana kyungsoo sekolah, bahkan sampai hal apa yang paling kyungsoo sukai.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, chanyeol merasakan bahwa hatinya telah tercuri oleh kyungsoo, dia merasakan getaran cinta ketika berdekatan dengan kyungsoo. Dan akhirnya chanyeol pun meminta kyungsoo untuk bertemu di gazebo, tempat dimana mereka pertamakali bertemu.

"Kenapa tiba tiba kau mengajaku kesini ?" tanya kyungsoo karena penasaran

"Kau ingat dulu kita pernah berteduh dan tertidur disini ?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo, chanyeol malah bertanya kembali pada kyungsoo

"Ne, tentu saja aku mengingat tempat ini park chanyeol" jawab kyungsoo lembut

Ketika kyungsoo menjawab dengan lembut chanyeol malah tersenyum dan mulai mendekati kyungsoo. Merasa jarak antara mereka terlalu dekat, kyungsoo mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"Kau mau apa ... " ucap kyungsoo gagap

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik kyungsoo, apa kau merasakan hal itu ?" tanya chanyeol pelan

"Aish ?! kau bicara apa park chanyeol" ucap kyungsoo sembari mendorong tubuh chanyeol pelan agar menjauh darinya.

Entah apa yang merasuki diri chanyeol, kini dengan berani chanyeol mulai memegang pipi kyungsoo pelan dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir kyungsoo, perlahan bibir itupun mulai bertemu satu sama lain. Menerima perlakuan chanyeol yang seperti itu, kyungsoo mulai panik dan berusaha untuk berontak, tapi usahanya percuma.

Chanyeol dengan penuh kelembutan mulai memangut bibir kyungsoo pelan, merasakan manisnya bibir kyungsoo sembari terus memejamkan matanya dan mengelus pipi kyungsoo penuh sayang. Cukup lama mereka berciuman kyungsoo pun mulai terhanyut dalam ciuman yang diberikan oleh chanyeol. Dan dengan perlahan chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo ah ... " ucap chanyeol lembut sembari menatap wajah kyungsoo

"Ne ... " jawab kyungsoo gelagapan

"Would you be mine ?" kini tangan chanyeol mulai menggenggam tangan kyungsoo erat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah kyungsoo

"APA ?!" ucap kyungsoo tak percaya

"Aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan bahwa kau mau menjadi miliku" ucap chanyeol dan kembali mencium bibir kyungsoo dengan penuh perasaan cinta.

Ketika mereka bertemu, ketika mereka bersama, mereka selalu terikat satu sama lain dalam hubungan cinta. Chanyeol mencintai kyungsoo dan begitupun kyungsoo yang mencintai chanyeol dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Lama chanyeol terdiam di gazebo tersebut sembari membayangkan kejadian dulu ketika dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan kyungsoo. Kini chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai melihat galeri tempat dimana banyak sekali fotonya dengan kyungsoo disana. melihat foto mereka berdua akhirnya chanyeol mulai tersenyum dan mulai melupakan semua masalah yang menimpanya.

Egois memang jika chanyeol hanya memanfaatkan baekhyun, tapi chanyeol tidak pernah memanfaatkan baekhyun. Rasa cinta chanyeol pada baekhyun tumbuh begitu saja dan tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya.

"Kyungsoo maafkan aku karena telah menghianatimu" ucap chanyeol dalam hati

Beberapa saat kemudian chanyeol terdiam dan tanpa disangka sangka air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipi chanyeol

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu kecewa" ucap chanyeol lagi sembari menangis

* * *

**KEDIAMAN WU**

Malaikat kecil tengah tertidur diperaduannya yang indah, hatinya yang rapuh mulai bisa terobati, dan mungkin kali ini malaikat itu bisa untuk melebarkan sayapnya kembali dan mencoba untuk terbang jauh meninggalkan segala permasalahan yang ada.

"Selamat tidur malaikat kecilku" ucap kris lembut sembari mengecup kening baekhyun penuh dengan rasa sayang

Setelah mendengarkan semua keluh kesah dari adiknya baekhyun, kris mulai membiarkan baekhyun untuk sendiri dan menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian kris berjalan perlahan menjauhi baekhyun yang sedang tertidur lemas di ranjangnya sendiri.

Kris mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri dengan lemas, kris tak menyangka masalah yang akan dihadapi oleh baekhyun begitu sangat berat.

"Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi padamu baekhyun, kenapa tidak aku saja yang menanggung beban derita, kenapa tidak aku saja !" teriak kris frustasi meluapkan semua amarah dan kekesalan serta rasa sakit yang menggores hatinya

Semalaman kris menyesali semuanya, mengapa dia tidak bisa menjaga adik adiknya dengan baik, mengapa dia tidak bisa memberikan semua kenyamanan pada adik adiknya. Dan kenapa masalah yang menimpanya harus melibatkan adik adiknya

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**KAMPUS BAEKHYUN**

Rutinitas seperti biasanya berjalan dengan membosankan disekitar kampus baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan teman temananya, lay, xiumin, dan chorong sedang berada di kantin kampus dan menunggu kyungsoo. Tapi setelah beberapa lama menunggu kyungsoo tak kunjung datang untuk menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Kenapa kyungsoo jadi seperti ini, dia selalu saja terlambat" ucap lay pada teman temannya

"Mungkin jalanan sedang macet atau kyungsoo sedang bersama chanyeol" ucap xiumin sembari memakan sebuah roti.

"Mungkin saja, semenjak kyungsoo berpacaran dengan chanyeol dia jadi sulit bertemu dengan kita, benarkan baekhyun ?" tanya lay pada baekhyun

Baekhyun yang saat itu masih merasa sakit hati karena ulah chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum mendapatkan pertanyaan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ah iya ... " jawab baekhyun dengan perasaan yang tak menentu

"Hmmm mungkin kyungsoo sedang mempersiapkan kejutan untuk chanyeol" ucap chorong

"Ah iya, mungkin saja kan ?" tanya lay

"Mungkin ... " jawab xiumin dan chorong bersamaan

Mendengarkan segala ucapan dari sahabatnya itu hati baekhyun kembali mulai merasakan sakit, bukan karena kyungsoo yang berhasil mendapatkan chanyeol. Tapi sakit kenapa baekhyun bisa jatuh cinta kepada pacar sahabatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tersenyum dan tegar dihadapan sabahabatnya sendiri, sedangkan sebenarnya hatinya sedang terluka akibat goresan yang dibuat oleh chanyeol.

* * *

**CAFFE PRINCE**

Terlihat seorang pria tengah duduk disana, dengan muka yang terlihat panik dengan tangan yang terus memainkan ponsel. pria itu terlihat sangat tidak nyaman, sesekali pria itu melihat keadaan sekeliling dan berharap menemukan sosok orang yang sedang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

Secangkir kopi sudah habis tak tersisa ia minum, bukan pria itu menikmati kopi tersebut, tapi hanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa panik dan kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Disini kau rupanya" ucap seseorang mengagetkan pria tersebut

Mendengar suara itu pria tersebut langsung terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya. Mengerti dengan perubahan sikap pria itu, orang tersebut mulai duduk dan bersikap manis dihadapan pria itu.

"Tidak usah bersikap seperti itu" ucap orang itu

"Sebenarnya kenapa kita disini ?" tanya pria itu perlahan

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, orang tersebut mulai tersenyum dan tanpa disangka sangka orang itu mulai memperlihatkan beberapa foto pada pria tersebut. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya pria tersebut setelah melihat foto itu, ternyata orang yang ada didalam foto itu adalah dirinya sendiri dengan orang lain yang sedang berciuman.

"Apa maksud semua ini ?" tanya orang itu

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, pria tadi hanya bisa terdiam dan tertunduk tak menjawab pertanyaan orang tadi.

"Apa maksud semua ini ? katakan PARK CHANYEOL !" teriak orang itu yang dari tadi menahan amarahnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa dirinya telah mengecewakan orang lain mulai diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun

"Maafkan aku ..." ucap chanyeol dengan nada yang pelan

"Hahaha bisa bisanya kau berhianat dariku !" ucap orang itu sembari tertawa

Orang itu akhirnya mendekati chanyeol dan mulai berbisik ditelinga chanyeol

"Kau jatuh cinta pada baekhyun ?" tanya orang itu lembut

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut chanyeol tak bisa menjawab apa apa, sekarang posisinya sungguh sangat terpojokkan, chanyeol tak bisa berbuat apa apa selain diam atau dia bisa mengakui semuanya bahwa memang benar dirinya mencintai baekhyun

"Ah ... aku mengerti sekarang" ucap orang itu lagi sembari menjauhkan diri dari telinga chanyeol

"Ini tak seperti yang kau bayangkan" jelas chanyeol dengan wajah yang terlihat panik

"JADI APA ?! Kau memang mencintai baekhyun kan ?!" kini orang itu mulai teriak frustasi

Beberapa saat chanyeol terdiam kembali, keheningan mulai tercipta antara mereka berdua. Seketika raut wajah orang itu mulai berubah, terlihat sebuah senyuman disana. Dengan perlahan orang itu mulai menatap mata chanyeol penuh arti

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang akan menghabisi baekhyun" ucap orang itu

Mendengar hal itu chanyeol mulai panik dan berusaha untuk mencegah orang itu untuk menyakiti baekhyun.

"Jangan ... aku mohon jangan" pinta chanyeol dengan penuh harapan

"Aku memerintahkan mu untuk membuat baekhyun sengsara, bukan untuk jatuh cinta kepada baekhyun ! apa kau mengerti PARK CHANYEOL !" ucap orang itu sembari tersenyum pada chanyeol

"Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk menyakiti baekhyun" elak chanyeol

"Kalau begitu akan aku habisi baekhyun sekarang juga" ucap orang itu dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan chanyeol.

Melihat orang itu yang mulai kehilangan kontrol chanyeol mulai berlari untuk mengejar orang itu berharap dirinya dapat mencegah orang itu untuk menyakiti baekhyun.

"Nuna aku mohon jangan ... !" ucap chanyeol pada orang itu. tapi orang itu masih saja berjalan dan menghiraukan chanyeol

"Sudah terlambat park chanyeol, kau adik yang tidak bisa diandalkan !" ucap orang itu lagi sembari berjalan masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri.

"Aku mohon padamu PARK SOO YEON" rengek chanyeol sambil mengetuk kaca mobil kakaknya itu

"JESSICA nunaa !" teriak chanyeol

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**HAHA BOONG DENG~ CERITANYA MASIH LANJUT KO. UDAH KEJAWAB KAN BEBERAPA PERTANYAAN DARI READERS ? **

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LOH BIAR AUTHOR ADA MASUKAN LAGI CERITANYA MAU KAYA GIMANA**

**WKWK KEMARIN SEMPET NYISIPIN LIRIK LAGU, PADA NGEH TERNYATA YAH -_- **

**MAKASIH BAENGET YANG UDAH REVIEW, JADI AUTHOR TAU APA MAU READERS SEMUA**

* * *

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

Baekhyunniee**: Heheh author lagi demen lagu indo nih, jadi kemarin inisiatif masukin lirik lagu indo, makasih yah reviewnya**

:** hehe iya iyaaa nanti author usahain pairnya supaya KRISBAEK yah, review terus makanya**

hinagiku27:** hehe iya nih kemarin lagi ada inisiatif masukin lirik lagu gitu, iya deh diusahain buat happy ending yah~ parinya juga diusahain yang paling bagus/?**

CussonsBaekBy:** hehe author lagi ga mood bikin NC soalnya/? iya iya itu lirik agnesmo tau aja sih hehe. hmmm tebak coba/? **

Re-Panda68:** hhaha ini Glee versi fanfictnya/? ga akan gantung ko endingnya **

FlowAraa23:** hehe makasih reviewnya, pantengin terus yah ceritanya**

reiasia95:** iya iya, ini author usahain buat pairnya KRISBAEK hehe pantengin terus yah ceritanya**

chanbaekyu:** wah jangan jangan kamu dukun yah :( **

Acha Kim:** mending baek sama author aja/? haha iya nanti diusahain yang terbaik deh buat baekhyun, makanya pantengin aja ceritanya nanti juga ngerti ko**

13613:** jangan nuduh sembarangan :( itu awalnya chansoo udah tau kan ? hehe pantengin terus makanya  
**

Annable:** haha iya iya, author usahain ko pairnya chanbaek, makanya tetep pantengin terus ceritanya  
**

YoonAHeartfilia:** haha WU FAMILY masih panjang ko/? tenang aja hehe ayo mau dibuat apa ayo/?  
**

lia:** hehe iya diusahain deh yang terbaik buat baekhyun  
**

Parkbaekyoda:** hehe iya baekhyun dibuat kuat ko dicerita ini tapi tetep ternistakan/? pantengin terus yah ceritanya**

byunyeolliexo:** hehe tapi disini chanyeol pacarnya kyungsoo :( maapin author/?**

NyekNyek:** haha ngebut banget awas tabrakan/? hehe pantengin terus yah ceritanya  
**

gyujiji:** ini kan ff krisbaek/? hehe liat nanti akhirnya aja yah  
**

dims:** hehe iya nanti author bikin NC yang paling hot deh diakhirnya/? pantengin ceritanya yah  
**

FriederichOfficial:** wkwk sama author aja waktu bikin ceritanya malah ikutan nyanyi/? ayo siapa ayo ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Maaf banget nih, Author updatenya lama. soalnya lagi sibuk sibuknya kuliah, apalagi bentar lagi UAS**

**doain lancar yah Author UASnya biar bisa lanjutin kelanjutan ceritanya.**

**Jangan lupa Follow ig Author yah, siapa tau mau tanya tanya masalah kelanjutan ceritanya**

**baru buat akun IG soalnya nih heheh**

**IG : Purnamadena**

* * *

**WARNING !**

**YANG GA TAHAN BACA FF INI SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL SILANG**

**YANG BERADA DI POJOK KANAN ATAS**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**BOYS X BOYS**

**TYPO MODE: 0N**

* * *

**WU FAMILY**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

**"Aku memerintahkan mu untuk membuat baekhyun sengsara, bukan untuk jatuh cinta kepada baekhyun ! apa kau mengerti PARK CHANYEOL !" ucap orang itu sembari tersenyum pada chanyeol**

**"Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk menyakiti baekhyun" elak chanyeol**

**"Kalau begitu akan aku habisi baekhyun sekarang juga" ucap orang itu dan langsung berdiri meninggalkan chanyeol.**

**Melihat orang itu yang mulai kehilangan kontrol chanyeol mulai berlari untuk mengejar orang itu berharap dirinya dapat mencegah orang itu untuk menyakiti baekhyun.**

**"Nuna aku mohon jangan ... !" ucap chanyeol pada orang itu. tapi orang itu masih saja berjalan dan menghiraukan chanyeol**

**"Sudah terlambat park chanyeol, kau adik yang tidak bisa diandalkan !" ucap orang itu lagi sembari berjalan masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri.**

**"Aku mohon padamu PARK SOO YEON" rengek chanyeol sambil mengetuk kaca mobil kakaknya itu**

**"JESSICA nunaa !" teriak chanyeol**

* * *

Jessica yang emosinya sudah tidak terkendali lagi, akhirnya pergi meninggalkan adiknya chanyeol dan berencana untuk menghabisi baekhyun oleh dirinya sendiri. Sementara chanyeol sekarang mulai panik, pasalnya kakaknya tidak akan main main dengan perkatannya sendiri. Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi baekhyun.

"Tuutt … ! Tuutt … ! Aish baek angkat telponnya" ucap chanyeol dengan raut muka yang sangat panik.

Sementara itu baekhyun yang sedang berada bersama teman temannya merasakan ponselnya berbunyi.

"Baek ponselmu bunyi tuh" ucap lay pada baekhyun.

Setelah melihat ponsennya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, baekhyun langsung menyimpan ponsenya kembali dan membiarkan ponselnya tetap berbunyi.

"Aih, kenapa tidak diangkat baek ?" ucap lay penasaran.

"Ah biarkan saja, hanya orang iseng" jawab baekhyun sembari tersenyum

Chanyeol yang mengetahui panggilan darinya tidak ada respon dari baekhyun, chanyeol segera berlari untuk mencari keberadaan baekhyun, sebelum kakaknya Jessica menemukan baekhyun terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Jessica yang saat itu sedang menyetir mobilnya tak sengaja teringat sosok ibunya yang dulu sangat ia cintai dan sayangi. Terbayang sosok ibunya yang selalu memberinya kasih dan sayang yang begitu besar, Jessica teringat bagaimana ibunya mengurusnya dengan baik ketika itu.

"Eomma …. " ucap Jessica lirih.

Seorang wanita cantik terlihat sedang memperhatikan anaknya bermain disebuah taman kota yang sangat indah. Wanita itu terus memperhatikan anaknya tersebut. Dimulai dari raut wajahnya yang sangat cantik, rambut yang panjang dan bergelombang, serta kulit yang putih dan halus. Sesekali anak tersebut menengok kepada sang ibu dan tersenyum membuat siapapun yang melihat akan iri akan kecantikan anak tersebut.

"Eomaaa ! lihat Jessica bisa melompat jauh" teriak anak tersebut sembari berlarian dan melompat kesana kemari

"Hati hati sayang nanti kamu jatuh !" ucap wanita tersebut sembari tetap mengawasi anaknya

Anak itu sangat lincah dan tidak bisa diam, sesekali ia kembali berteriak kearah ibunya hanya untuk menarik perhatian ibunya tersebut.

Tak beberapa lama wanita itu melihat sesosok pria yang tak asing lagi baginya. Sosok pria itu terlihat sedang bergandengan mesra dengan wanita lain. Wanita tersebut lantas terkejut dan terus memperhatikan kearah pria tadi. Samar samar memang, tapi wanita itu yakin bahwa dia mengenal pria tadi. Tapi dia tidak mengetahui siapa wanita yang sedang bersama dengan pria tersebut.

"Jessica tunggu disini sebentar yah, eomma akan segera kembali" ucap wanita itu pada anaknya.

"Baiklah eomma !" teriak anak itu lagi.

Wanita tersebut terus berjalan mengikuti perginya pria tadi, dan benar saja, pria tersebut merupakan seuaminya yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan wanita lain. Mengetahui hal tersebut wanita itu merasa sakit hati dan merasa dikecewakan oleh suaminya itu. Tak lama kemudian wanita tersebut kembali ke taman bermain dan menangis disana. Melihat hal tersebut anak itu mulai menghampiri wanita itu.

"Eomma kenapa ? apa eomma sakit ?" Tanya anak itu pada ibunya.

"Tidak apa apa sayang, eomma hanya lelah" ucap wanita itu sembari menghapus air mata yang ada di pipinya itu.

"Tapi eomma menangis, apa ada yang menjahati eomma ?" Tanya anak itu lagi.

"Tidak sayang semua baik baik saja, ayo kita pulang" ucap wanita itu dan segera pulang menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah wanita tersebut lantas masuk kedalam kamar, sedangkan Jessica langsung berlari menuju kamar adiknya yang masih bayi, park chanyeol.

Tak lama kemudian suami dari wanita itu pun datang, tanpa basa basi lagi wanita tersebut lantas menghampiri suaminya dan menanyakan tentang siapakah wanita yang tadi bersama dia.

"Darimana saja kau ?" ucap wanita tersebut

"Apa maksudmu ? tentu saja aku pulang bekerja, aku lelah dan ingin istirahat" jawab suami wanita itu

"Siapa wanita yang tadi bersamamu ?" Tanya wanita itu dengan nada yang aga tinggi

"Wanita apa ?! siapa yang kau maksud ?!" suaminya malah bertanya balik pada wanita itu.

"Kau tidak bisa lagi mengelak dariku, aku tahu kau selama ini selingkuh dariku, apa yang kurang dariku ?!" teriak wanita itu frustasi

"Kau bicara apa ? Sebaiknya kau pergi ke psikiater" jawab suaminya itu

Mendengar hal tersebut wanita itu malah semakin marah dan mulai menangis, sang suami yang terus saja mengelak dan melakukan pembelaan diri membuat wanita itu semakin naik darah. Wanita itu merasa telah dikecewakan dan dikhianati, hatinya serasa disobek sobek oleh orang yang dia cintai.

"Siapa wanita itu ?!" Tanya wanita itu lagi sembari menangis

"Sudahlah aku lelah dan ingin istirahat" elak suaminya itu.

"Dasar kau suami bajingan !" teriak wanita itu.

Mendengar istrinya berkata seperti itu, sang suami langsung marah dan tidak bisa lagi mengontrol lagi emosinya. Dan tanpa disangka sangka, suaminya itu menampar wajah istrinya dengan sangat keras membuat istrinya jatuh terhempas ke lantai.

"Dasar wanita tidak tahu diuntung !" ucap suaminya itu.

"Appa … eomma ?!" ucap seorang gadis tiba tiba.

Ternyata Jessica melihat semua pertengkaran antara ibu dan ayahnya tadi, mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Jessica. Hal itu membuat Jessica ketakutan dan merasa sedih dengan pertengkaran orang tuanya, Jessica lantas pergi berlari meninggalkan orang tuanya dan mengurung diri di kamar. Jessica yang saat itu berusia 6 tahun harus menelihat secara langsung bagaimana pertengkaran antara ayah dan ibunya tadi.

Hari demi hari pertengkaran antara ibu dan ayah Jessica semakin menjadi jadi, sang ayah yang terus saja mengelak dan tidak mengakui kesalahannya membuat ibu Jessica semakin marah dan membenci suaminya itu.

Hari demi hari juga Jessica berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam dan lebih senang berdiam diri didalam kamarnya, sesekali Jessica melihat bagaimana pertengkaran yang terjadi antara ibu dan ayahnya itu. Chanyeol yang waktu itu masih bayi pun terpaksa merasakan bagaimana bisingnya keadaan rumah ketika orang tuanya sedang bertengkar.

Dan pada suatu hari Jessica dengan ibunya sedang berbelanja disebuah supermarket tak jauh dari rumahnya. Jessica dan ibunya sedang mencari beberapa kebutuhan untuk adiknya chanyeol. Jessica dengan senangnya memilih beberapa peralatan yang dia anggap lucu dan bagus untuk adiknya itu, Jessica merupakan sosok yang sangat penyayang dan sangat ramah pada siapapun.

"Eomma, sepertinya ini lucu bila dipakai oleh chanyeol" ucap Jessica sembari memperlihatkan baju berwarna biru dengan gambar beruang dibagian tengahnya.

"Kau suka ini ?" Tanya ibunya itu

"Ne, bisakah kita membelinya ?" Tanya Jessica dengan polosnya.

"Boleh saja jika kau mau sayang" ucap ibunya itu sembari tersenyum kepada Jessica.

Tanpa disengaja ibu Jessica melihat suaminya sedang berada ditempat yang sama, dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat bahwa suaminya sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita lain dan seorang anak bayi diantara mereka. Hal tersebut langsung membuat ibu Jessica sangat marah dan langsung menghampiri suaminya itu.

"Eomma mau kemana ?" Tanya Jessica kepada ibunya.

Ibu Jessica langsung menghampiri suaminya itu dan langsung menampar wajah winita yang sedang berada dengan suaminya itu.

"Eomma siapa wanita itu ? kenapa dia bersama ayah ?" ucap Jessica terheran heran.

Ibu Jessica hanya bisa marah dan menahan emosinya, sementara suaminya itu mulai menunduk malu karena tertangkap basah sedang bersama wanita lain dan seorang anak bayi.

"Dasar kau wanita tidak tahu diri, berani beraninya kau menggoda suami orang !" ucap ibu Jessica sembari mencoba untuk menampar wanita tersebut tetapi berhasil ditahan oleh suaminya.

"Kau ini apa apan !" Teriak suaminya itu dan langsung menyeret istrinya keluar dari supermarket itu.

"Kau membela wanita itu ? kau membela wanita sialan itu ?! hah ?!" teriak ibu Jessica frustasi.

Mendengar hal tersebut ayah Jessica mulai merasa marah dan kembali menampar wajah istrinya itu. Sementara Jessica terus memperhatikan bagaimana perkelahian diatara ayah dan ibunya itu. Sedangkan wanita yang tadi bersama dengan ayah Jessica hanya tertunduk malu dan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Kedua orang tua Jessica akhirnya ribut dipinggir jalan dan mulai berteriak satu sama lain untuk meluapkan rasa kekesalan. Jessica yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menangis, tidak banyak yang bisa dia lakukan untuk saat ini.

Jessica yang sedang menyetir itu pun sekarang mulai mengis dan meneteskan air matanya, mengapa diusia yang sangat belia dia dipertemukan dengan sebuah masalah yang begitu berat. Dimana dia secara langsung melihat orang tuanya bertengkar dan saling memaki satu sama lain.

"Eomma padahal dulu sangat baik dan cantik .. " ucap Jessica disela sela tangisannya

Akhirnya ibu Jessica pun menghampiri wanita tersebut dan merebut anak yang ada dipangkuan wanita itu.

"Oh jadi ini anak kalian berdua ?!" ucap ibu Jessica pada suaminya

"Kembalikan anak itu padaku ! cepat !" teriak suaminya dan langsung merebut kembali anak itu.

Tetapi ibu Jessica malah semakin kencang memegangi bayi tersebut sementara suami dan wanita itu berusaha merebut bayi itu kembali. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya suaminya dapat merebut kembani bayi dari genggaman istrinya tersebut.

Tanpa disangka sangka, ibu Jessica mulai menjambak rambut wanita itu dan mulai memaki maki wanita itu. Ayah Jessica mencoba untuk memisahkan mereka berdua, akan tetapi merasa kesulitan dengan bayi yang sedang dia gendong. Ibu Jessica akhirnya menarik dan menyeret wanita tersebut untuk menjauh dari jangkauan suaminya itu, akan tetapi mereka berdua berjalan terlalu jauh.

Ibu Jessica terus menarik dan menyeret wanita itu sampai ketengah jalan, tidak banyak yang ia hiraukan selain betapa kecewa dan sakit hatinya ia terhadap suami dan wanita itu. Sayup sayup terdengar suara klakson mobil, dan tanpa diketahui tiba tiba ada sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi menuju kearah mereka. Ibu Jessica melihat kearah datangnya mobil, lalu dengan cepat dia melihat kearah Jessica dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Ibu Jessica masih terus menggenggam dengan erat tangan wanita itu, dan sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tertabrak oleh mobil .

"BRAAAKK !" dan kecelakaan pun tidak bisa dihindari lagi

Jessica yang saat itu persis melihat kejadian bagaimana ibu yang sangat ia sayangin mengalami kecelakaan yang sungguh sangat tragis. Sementara itu ayah Jessica hanya bisa diam dan menangis melihat kearah kejaian kecelakaan itu. Akhirnya ibu Jessica dan wanita itu tewas ditempat kecelakaan tersebut.

Beberapa setelah kejaian itu, Jessica semakin menjadi anak yang pendiam dan juga mulai mengasingkan dirinya dari kehidupan sekitar. Sang ayah yang saat itu sangat frustasi akan kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya mulai tidak terkendali lagi.

"Kau temanku kan ?" ucap ayah Jessica kepada seseorang

"Tentu saja, kau bukan hanya temanku. Tapi sahabat dan keluargaku juga" ucap orang itu pada ayah Jessica

"Bisakah kau membantuku ?" Tanya ayah Jessica lagi.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu" jawab orang itu lagi

"Jagalah anak ini, kasihila dia seperti kau mengasihi anak anakmu sendiri" ucap ayah Jessica dan mulai memberikan seorang bayi kepada orang itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Jessica dan chanyeol ? apa aku harus merawat mereka juga ?" Tanya orang itu pada ayah Jessica.

"Tidak usah, aku akan menitipkan mereka berdua kepada nenek mereka. Ingat kau harus menjaga anak ini dengan baik" ucap ayah Jessica.

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan semua permintaanmu" jawab orang itu sembari menggendong bayi yang diberika oleh ayah Jessica.

"Kau memang sahabat yang baik" ucap ayah Jessica pada orang itu.

Tiba tiba seorang wanita datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Tuan Wu, anda ditunggu oleh anak anda dibawah" ucap wanita tersebut. Mendengar hal itu akhirnya orang itu pergi meninggalkan ayah Jessica.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Dan akan aku kenalkan bayi ini pada anakku kriss dan sehun" ucap orang itu dan mulai menemui anaknya yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Ayah itu siapa ?" Tanya anaknya pada orang itu.

"Ini adik barumu kriss, kau harus menjaga dia seperti kau menjaga sehun. Arra ?" ucap orang itu.

"Baiklah ayah aku mengerti. Dia sungguh sangat lucu" ucap anak itu lagi.

Sementara itu ayah Jessica tersenyum melihat bahwa sahabatnya dapat menjaga anak hasil perselingkuhannya dengan orang lain.

Jessica dan chanyeol akhirnya dititipkan kepada nenek mereka, Jessica masih sama saja tetap menjadi anak yang pendiam tidak sepertui dulu lagi.

Beberapa hari berselang. Kabar buruk menimpa keluarga Jessica kembali, sekarang ayah yang telah ia sangat benci akhirnya harus tewas karena bunuh diri. Kepolisian menceritakan bahwa ayah Jessica meninggal akibat overdosis obat obatan terlarang. Kejadian demi kejadian buruk terus saja menimpa Jessica yang waktu itu hanya berusia 6 tahun, tapi akhirnya dirinya menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan ambisius.

Jessica perlahan mulai mengusap air matanya dan mulai memacu kencang kendaraanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan diraut wajah Jessica. Kekecewaan yang teramat dalam sebenarnya, akan tetapi dia bisa menjalaninya dengan tegar.

"Eomma, aku akan membalaskan dendamu pada anak itu, aku janji" ucap Jessica.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Yeee akhirnya heheh, maaf yah kalau banyak typo, baru mulai nulis lagi soalnya. jagan lupa juga review, gamau jadi silent reader ah**

**bisa kasih masukan juga buat Author, soalnya kan Author juga masih baru dalan dunia perFanfictionan/? haha**

**Ditunggu Reviewenya !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pada tau kan kalau author ada cerita baru ?**

**gimana suka ga ? hehe semoga aja suka yah**

**jangan lupa juga kritik dan saran.**

**yaudah sekarang balik lagi aja yah ke keluarga wu**

**cek it out !**

* * *

**WARNING !**

**YANG GA TAHAN BACA FF INI SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL SILANG**

**YANG BERADA DI POJOK KANAN ATAS**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**BOYS X BOYS**

**TYPO MODE: 0N**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**WU FAMILY**

* * *

Cerita sebelumnya :

**"Ayah itu siapa ?" Tanya anaknya pada orang itu.**

**"Ini adik barumu kriss, kau harus menjaga dia seperti kau menjaga sehun. Arra ?" ucap orang itu.**

**"Baiklah ayah aku mengerti. Dia sungguh sangat lucu" ucap anak itu lagi.**

**Jessica perlahan mulai mengusap air matanya dan mulai memacu kencang kendaraanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan diraut wajah Jessica. Kekecewaan yang teramat dalam sebenarnya, akan tetapi dia bisa menjalaninya dengan tegar.**

**"Eomma, aku akan membalaskan dendamu pada anak itu, aku janji" ucap Jessica.**

**KAMPUS BAEKHYUN**

* * *

Cinta tidak akan pernah bisa ditebak awal dan akhir dari kisah yang ia suguhkan, cinta dapat berakhir bahagia dan akan selalu begitu, atau sebaliknya cinta akan berakhir dengan sebuah kekcewaan dan penyesalan yang akan selalu menjadi kisah kelam.

Jari jari indah tengah bermain manja pada sebuah ponsel yang selalu menemaninya sehari hari, jari itu terus memainkan setiap senti ujung ponsel itu seakan tidak ingin terlepas dan terlewatkan satu momen pun.

"Baek ? Baek ?"

"WU BAEKHYUN !" teriak seseorang yang sukses membuat kaget pemilik dari jari indah tersebut.

"Eh ? ada apa ?" Tanya baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus saja melamun sembari memainkan ponselnya itu.

"Kau kenapa ? apa kau tidak enak badan ?" Tanya lay pada baekhyun.

Dengan santai dan senyuman yang manis, baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tidak, aku baik baik saja ko hehe" ucacp baekhyun diselingin tawanya yang manis.

Dengan seksama baekhyun terus melihat kesekeliling dimana dia duduk, banyak orang yang hilir mudik disana. Dengan sesekali baekhyun melihat kearah ponselnya itu dan kembali melihat sekeliling. Seakan baekhyun menjadi orang yang sakat linglung dan gelisah. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang, perasaan yang tak menentu membuatnya seperti ini sekarang.

Terlalu naïf bagi baekhyun untuk mengharapkan kehadiran chanyeol sekarang, orang yang dulu sempat membuatnya jatuh cinta dan kecewa secara bersamaan. Cinta memang tidak bisa bohong dan tidak bisa dibohongi, ketika satu hati telah nyaman berdiam diri disuatu tempat, dia akan segan untuk berpindah kelain tempat.

"Baekhyun kita akan makan di kantin, apa kau mau ikut ?" ucap lay sembari berdiri.

"Sepertinya aku tidak lapar, kalian saja duluan. Aku sepertinya akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku tambahan." ucap baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

"Hmm baiklah" ucap xiumin menambahkan.

Akhirnya lay dan xiumin pergi meninggalkan baekhyun sendirian. Dengan perlahan baekhyun mulai memeprhatikan keadaan sekitar dan mulai berjalan menginggalkan tempat dimana dia duduk tadi, hatinya sedang gelisah sekarang, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk padanya. Tak henti hentinya baekhyun memegangi ponselnya serta melihat keadaan sekitar.

* * *

**Perpustakaan**

Setibanya di perpustakaan baekhyun mulai mencari bangku yang berada jauh dari keramaian, dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan menenangkan dirinya. Terlalu banyak beban yang dia tanggung akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Drrrtt ! Drrttt !" tiba tiba suara ponsel baekhyun berbunyi.

"Halo ?" ucap baekhyun pelan.

"Kau diamana ?" Tanya seseorang lewat ponselnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bertanya kau sedang dimana saja, memangnya tidak boleh ?" ucap orang itu lagi.

"Aish kau ini menyebalkan !" teriak baekhyun pada ponselnya sendiri lalu mematikan ponselnya itu.

Tiba tiba seseorang datang dan duduk tepat disebelah baekhyun tanpa menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Sontak hal tersebut membuat baekhyun terkejut.

"YAAAKK !" Teriak baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau mematikan teleponnya ?" ucap orang disamping baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa ?!" Tanya baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Ani" ucap orang itu sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini memang menyebalkan !" Ucap baekhyun lagi.

Tiba tiba orang itu melihat kearah baekhyun, melihat wajah baekhyun dengan penuh arti. Baekhyun yang merasa diperhatikan mulai salah tingkah dan tidak nyaman. Sesekali baekhyun memalingkan arah pandangan agar kedua bola matanya tidak bertemu orang mata orang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku tadi ?" tanya orang itu dengan nada yang lembut.

"Aku sedang sibuk ! sudah kau pergi saja sana !" ucap baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini ?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"KAU INI MEMANG SANGAT MENYE ….. !" belum sempat baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya tiba tiba sesuatu mulai menyentuh bibir baekhyun.

Sesuatu yang tidak asing lagi baginya, sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya tergila gila dan menjadi candu baginya. Perlahan baekhyun mulai merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir orang itu, tidak ada paksaan disana, bibir itu hanya menempel saja pada bibir baekhyun seakan hanya untuk membuat bibir baekhyun berhenti untuk mengoceh. Dengan perlahan namun pasti bibir itu kini mulai menjauh dari bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka yang mulai memerah.

"Seharusnya sunbae bisa lebih tenang sedikit" ucap orang itu pada baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

"….." tidak ada jawaban disana, baekhyun hanya terdiam sebari menutupi mukanya yang mulai memerah.

"Kau kenapa sunbae ?" tanya orang itu lagi sembari mengangkat dagu baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Aniya …. " jawab baekhyun sembari mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

Merasa tidak ada respon apa apa dari baekhyun, kini orang itu mulai mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada wajah baekhyun. Terlihat dengan jelas wajah baekhyun yang mulai merona kemerahan dari dekat membuat baekhyun semakin terlihat lucu dan menggoda.

"Wu Baekhyun … " ucap orang itu pelan.

"Park Chanyeol … " desis baekhyun pelan.

Perlahan chanyeol mulai mendekatkan bibirnya kembali pada bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan perlahan mulai menyambut bibir chanyeol yang selalu membuatnya terbuai. Seperti biasanya, tidak ada paksaan disela sela ciuman mereka, hanya ada perasaan yang tulus yang selalu mereka berikan.

Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bisa memendam lagi rasa rindunya pada chanyeol mulai melumat perlahan bibir chanyeol, meskipun ada sedikit kekecewaan disana, tetapi rasa cinta baekhyun kepada chanyeol dapat mengalahkan kebencian dan kekecewaannya terhadap orang yang dia sayangi yaitu park chanyeol.

Perlahan baekhyun mulai mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher chanyeol, mengerti akan hal itu kini chanyeol mulai memegang pinggang baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuh baekhyun agar duduk dipangkuannya. Kini mereka duduk berhadapan dengan posisi baekhyun duduk diatas paha chanyeol sembari mencium mesra bibir chanyeol.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan mulai memangut bibir manis baekhyun dan sesekali mengigit serta memainkan lidahnya manja didalam bibir baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai mengelus ngelus pelan punggung baekhyun menandakan betapa rindunya dia terhadap sosok mungil yang selalu dapat membuatnya tergila gila. Baekhyun pun kini mulai meremas pelan rambut belakang chanyeol dan mulai memperdalam pangutan antara bibir meraka berdua. Tiba tiba baekhyun melepaskan pangutan diatara bibir mereka. Dengan perlahan baekhyun menatap wajah chanyeol dari dekat.

"Kau pria terjahat yang pernah aku temui park chanyeol" ucap baekhyun pelan.

"Dan kau pria terbaik yang pernah aku cintai wu baekhyun" jawab chanyeol sembari mengelus pinggang baekhyun pelan.

"I miss you so badly …. " ucap baekhyun pelan.

Kemudian dengan segera baekhyun mencium kembali bibir chanyeol, seakan baekhyun tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini, kesempatan utuk tetap bersama chanyeol meskipun untuk sebentar saja.

Kini chanyeol mulai meremas pelan bongkahan pantat bakehyun, merasakan hal tersebut baekhyun mulai bereaksi. Desisan pelan mulai keluar dari bibir baekhyun, kini tangan baekhyun mulai mengelus lembut bagian dada chanyeol, terasa sekali aroma tubuh chanyeol yang semakin membuat baekhyun terbuai.

Perlahan chanyeol mulai membuka ikat pinggang baekhyun, melonggarkan celana baekhyun dan mulai memasukan tangannya kedalam celana baekhyun, chanyeol mulai meremas dan mengusap pantat baekhyun dari dalam celana baekhyun. Diperlakukan seperti itu baekhyun semakin menggila, kini tangan baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, kini baekhyun mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk mengelus dan meraba daerah sensitive chanyeol, daerah dimana kemaluan chanyeol berada.

"Park chanyeol … " desah baekhyun pelan ketika chanyeol meremas bongkahan pantat baekhyun.

Dengan lincah chanyeol mulai mengelus dinding hole baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, sontak hal tersebut membuat baekhyun terangsang hebat, desahan demi desahan terus saja keluar dari bibir chanyeol. Namun chanyeol tetap menciumin bibir baekhyun seakan membuat baekhyun tidak bersuara.

Tangan baekhyun mulai membuka celana chanyeol dan mulai memasukan tangannya kedalam celana itu. Dengan sekejap baekhyun dapat merasakan betapa besarnya penis chanyeol, perlahan lahan baekhyun mengelus dan memainkan penis chanyeol yang masih terbalut celana dalamnya. Jari chanyeol masih setia mengelus serta sesekali menekan dinding hole baekhyun.

"Nghh .. ahh" desah baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai melepaskan ciuman diatara bibir mereka, kini dengan lincah chanyeol mulai menelusuri leher jenjang milik baekhyun, sesekali chanyeol menghisap serta mengigil leher putih baekhyun seakan meninggalkan tanda bahwa baekhyun adalah miliknya seorang.

Baekhyun yang merasakan dirinya semakin terbawa oleh nafsu mulai mengeluarkan penis chanyeol dari celana dalam yang chanyeol kenakan. Terlihat dengan jelas penis chanyeol sudah sangat menegang dihiasi oleh cairan bening diujung penisnya. Baekhyun mulai mengocok pelan penis itu agar chanyeol semakin terangsang. Chanyeol yang tak mau kalah sekarang mulai memaksa melepaskan celana baekhyun, tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya mencumbui leher baekhyun.

Kini celana baekhyun sudah turun sampai ke betisnya, kini baekhyun hanya mengenakan celana dalam warna putih saja, chanyeol semakin terbawa oleh nafsunya sendiri, chanyeol mulai menurunkan celana dalam baekhyun dan terlihatlah penis serta belahan pantat baekhyun dengan jelas, Tangan chanyeol terus saja meremas serta memainkan dinding hole milik baekhyun.

"Nghh chanyeoliiee … Mpphh aahh " desah baekhyun tak karuan

"Just call my name baby, just call me baby" ucap chanyeol sembari terus mencumbui leher baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak tidak mau kalah sekarang mulai mengocok dengan cepat penis chanyeol, diperlakukan seperti itu chanyeol merasakan hangat dan lembutnya tangan baekhyun yang sedari tadi memainkan penisnnya. Kini baekhyun semakin cepat mengocok penis chanyeol membuat chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan nafsunya sendiri. Tak memperdulikan dimana mereka sekarang, yang terpenting adalah mereka dapat menyalurkan kasih sayang mereka sekarang.

Dengan kehati hatian chanyeol mulai membalikan posisi baekhyun sehingga sekarang baekhyun duduk diatas penis chanyeol dan membelakanginya. Chanyeol mulai menuntuk penisnya sendiri dan mulai mengesek gesekan penisnya itu tepat pada dinding holeh baekhyun, hal itu membuat baekhyun semakin menggila, terasa getaran aneh dalam dirinya ketika chanyeol menggesekan penisnya itu pada dinding holenya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin terburu buru memasukan penisnya itu pada hole baekhyun, sesekali chanyeol meludahi penisnya sendiri membuat penisnya licin ketika memasuki hole baekhyun. Sementara baekhyun sekarang sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya sendiri, dengan terus merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa, kini baekhyun mulai meremas baju yang ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat lebih menggoda.

Perlahan chanyeol mulai membisikan kata kata pada telingan baekhyun.

"Aku janji akan tetap menyayangimu Wu Baekhyun" ucap chanyeol sembari menicum leher baekhyun bagian belakang.

Baekhyun mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada chanyeol, seketika itu juga chanyeol mulai mengarahkan penisnya tepat pada lubang hole milik baekhyun. Perlahan chanyeol mulai memasukan kepala penisnya terlebih dahulu, merasakan ada sesuatu yang memasuki holenya, baekhyun merasakan kesakitan, seakan akan dirinya terasa penuh. Chanyeol terus melakukan penetrasi pada hole baekhyun, chanyeol sedikit demi sediki terus mendorong penisnya agar masuk semua kedalam hole baekhyun.

"Nghh yeolliie… pelan pelan .. aahh " desah baekhyun.

"Ahh .. baekhyun kau sangat sempit sekali mpph shitt !" ucap chanyeol

Kini penis chanyeol telah masuk semua kedalah hole baekhyun, chanyeol menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan merasakan sensasi yang diberikan oleh hole baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai memegangi pinggang baekhyun, sesekali chanyeol mulai mengangkat tubuh baekhyun keatas lalu meurunkannya kembali, hal tersebut sukses membuat baekhyun merasakan nikmat dan perih secara bersamaan. Hal ini sama persis ketika penis kris masuk kedalam hole baekhyun, akan tetapi chanyeol melakukannya dengan penuh kehati hatian.

Perlahan namun pasti kini chanyeol terus saja mengeluar masukan penisnya pada hole baekhyun, lama kelamaan gerakan chanyeol semakin cepat. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa. Ketika baekhyun merasakan betapa nikmatnya penis chanyeol, dan chanyeol dapat merasakan betapa sempitnya hole baekhyun.

"Nghh ahh ahh … yeollie faster mpph ahh" desah baekhyun sembari mengigit bibirnya sendiri

Mendengar hal itu chanyeol semakin terangsang untuk menyetubuhi baekhyun, penisnya yang besar terus saja keluar masuk hole baekhyun membuat kenikmatan diantara mereka berdua. Lama mereka memadu kasih dengan posisi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya chanyeol akan mencapai klimaksnya. Perlahan lahan chanyeol mulai memasukan penisnya semakin dalam dan semakin cepat kedalam hole baekhyun.

Merasakan hal itu baekhyun mulai mengocok penisnya sendiri, kini baju yang mereka kenakan telah basah oleh keringat mereka sendiri, chanyeol dengan sekali hentakan memasukan penisnya yang besar itu untuk merasakan sensasi yang diberikan oleh hole baekhyun.

"Baekhyun ngh .. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi aah !" ucap chanyeol desela sela kegiatannya menyetubuhi baekhyun

Kini chanyeol mulai memeluk baekhyun dari belakang, chanyeol masih terus saja memaksakan penisnya keluar masuk dengan cepat, sementara baekhyun mulai membantu gerakan penis chanyeol dengan menaik turunkan badannya sendiri. Chanyeol mulai mengelus dan memainkan kedua puting milik baekhyun. Dan dengan satu hentakan chanyeol memasukan penisnya kedalam hole baekhyun.

"NGHHH AAAHH !"

Chanyeol pun telah mencapai klimaksnya, cairan putih hangat mulai keluar dari penis chanyeol memenuhi hole baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat yang memasuki tubuhnya, merekapun akhirnya terkulai lemas untuk sesaat. Baekhyun lantas menyandarkan kembali punggungnya pada dada chanyeol tanpa melepaskan penis chanyeol pada holenya.

"Yeollie … " ucap baekhyun pelan.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku, kita pergi jauh dari kota ini dan tinggal berdua dengan banyak anak" ucap chanyeol sembari memeluk tubuh baekhyun erat.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap baekhyun lagi.

"Aku juga, aku bahkan rela berkorban demi orang yang aku sayangi walaupun nyawaku sebagai taruhannya" jelas chanyeol.

Kini mereka mulai membersihkan pakaian dan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi barusan, dengan perlahan kini chanyeol mulai menggandeng tangan baekhyun keluar dari perpustakaan. Tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa membuat mereka menjauh satu sama lain, ketika cinta sudah bicara maka disitulah kesetiaan akan tercipta.

* * *

**Di depan kampus Baekhyun**

Jessica masih setia menunggu baekhyun keluar dari kampusnya, tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk segera membalas dendam pada baekhyun. Sudah terlalu banyak sakit yang diderita oleh Jessica, kini hanya satu tujuannya. Melihat baekhyun mati.

Sementara itu, kini chanyeol mulai membawa baekhyun melarikan diri dari kejaran kakaknya Jessica, chanyeol tau bahwa beurusan dengan Jessica bukan perkara hal yang mudah, siapapun yang menentang perintahnya aja berujung penyesalan.

Kini chanyeol mulai menuntun baekhyun keluar dari lingkungan kampusnya, berniat untuk membawa baekhyun kabur, akan tetapi hal itu terlihat oleh Jessica yang sedari tadi menunggu didepan kampus baekhyun.

Dengan perasaan yang marah dan emosi yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, kini Jessica mulai menyalakan mobilnya, dan dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi Jessica mulai memacu kendaraanya kearah baekhyun dan chanyeol. Tak perduli adiknya chanyeol akan ikut tertabrak, yang jelas baekhyun bisa segera mati.

Tak sadar, chanyeol masih memgangi tangan baekhyun dan menuntunnya menuju mobil yang chanyeol yang terparkir disebrang kampusnya, tiba tiba terdengar suara mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kearah mereka. Sontak baekhyun dan chanyeol terkejut, mereka pun tidak menyadari akan keberadaan mobil yang dengan sengaja ingin menabrak mereka.

"CHANYEOLL AWAAASS !" teriak baekhyun yang melihat mobil menuju kearah mereka.

"BAEKHYUNN !"

"AAAAA !"

"BRAAKKK !"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Wah maaf yah cerita kemarin author lupa kasih keterangan, niatnya sih bikin pembaca nebak sendiri alurnya hehe tapi nanti author perbaiki deh plot sama keterangannnya.**

**makasih juga yang udah ngasih masukan buat author hehe**

**author mau uas nih bentar lagi, doain lancar yah. Ammiin ...**

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**_ | narsih556 | neli amelia | Jong Ahn | ExoChanbaek | Lhacalala | FriederichOfficial | indri kusumaningsih _**

**_dims | reiasia95 | Vita Williona Venus | .1 | she3nn0 | V3 _**


End file.
